Cumpliendo con mi destino
by Alexiasmasen
Summary: HªActual.Bella una princesa que no sabía que lo era. Edward el principe prometido a ella desde su cuna. Una conspiración contra la vida de la descubierta princesa, hace que Edward cuide de ella por encima de su vida...En el camino...¿se enamorarán?
1. Prólogo

_Yo no soy la autora solo me dedico a la adaptación de las novelas que me gustan, si les cambio algunas cosas, pero ni la historia ni los personajes me Pertenecen, algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, el nombre de la historia original la publicaré al final. Que disfruten… _

* * *

**Prólogo**

Renée no podía postergar lo inevitable durante mucho más tiempo. Le había mentido a su hija, Isabella Marie, sobre su nacimiento, sobre su padre y sobre su herencia. Debería haberle dicho la verdad antes de que hubiera cumplido veintitrés años, el momento en el que se había hecho efectivo aquel infame acuerdo matrimonial.

Su contacto en La Push la había informado de que el mayor de sus hijastros, el príncipe Jacob, y su esposa, la princesa Leah, no habían tenido hijos tras tres años de matrimonio. A pesar de que se rumoreaba que habían consultado a especialistas en infertilidad, no se había anunciado ningún embarazo que pudiera salvar a Bella de un matrimonio pactado.

Renée no era tonta. Sabía que el príncipe Jacob era tan tirano como lo había sido su padre, el príncipe Charlie, que había antepuesto siempre los intereses de La Push a la felicidad de sus hijos. El ya fallecido ex marido de Renée consideraba aquel acuerdo matrimonial como un brillante acuerdo político y económico que podría acabar con trescientos años de enemistad con el país vecino, Cullen, y garantizaría un heredero en el caso de que su hijo, el príncipe Jacob, no fuera capaz de proporcionarlo.

Al no haber ningún posible heredero en el horizonte, Renée sabía que era inútil albergar la esperanza de que el príncipe Jacob rescindiera el acuerdo. Durante sus dos años de matrimonio con el padre del príncipe, Renée había aprendido mucho sobre las complejidades y las obligaciones de la familia real. Pero aquel maldito acuerdo matrimonial había superado con mucho sus umbrales de tolerancia.

Renée había llorado, había despotricado y había amenazado con divorciarse durante meses. No podría creer que su amado príncipe, el mismo que había elegido como esposa a una mujer como ella, una americana sin una sola gota de sangre noble en las venas, hubiera condenado a su hija a un matrimonio sin amor.

Pero por lo menos ella había conseguido darle a Bella una infancia normal, en la que no había tenido ninguna influencia el sacrificio que el príncipe Charlie esperaba que hiciera su hija por su país. En los términos de su separación, no figuraba que Renée tuviera obligación de confesarle a su hija la verdad sobre su nacimiento. Y si Bella se enamoraba y se casaba antes de tiempo, entonces… _c'est la vie._

Renée frunció el ceño preocupada y revolvió el té. Desgraciadamente, Bella no estaba saliendo con nadie, a pesar de que lo mucho que Renée le insistía en que saliera más a menudo.

A Renée le consolaba saber que había hecho todo lo posible para preparar a Bella para el futuro que la esperaba. Le había infundido a su hija el amor al saber y le había hecho vivir toda clase de experiencias. Había insistido en que Bella estudiara francés y había elegido cuidadosamente su universidad privada.

Y Renée estaría a su lado para guiarla durante la transición a la vida de palacio. En el caso, por supuesto, de que Bella le perdonara haberle ocultado aquel secreto.

Descartando aquella posibilidad con un gesto, Renée salió con la taza de té al jardín, un jardín con vistas al Pacífico. Las aguas estaban tranquilas aquella tarde.

Se sentó en el columpio de madera situado sobre un afloramiento de rocas de la parte posterior del jardín, sobre el acantilado. Aquel era el sitio preferido por Bella para soñar y para leer, con el mundo y el océano a sus pies.

Renée se impulsó con el pie para poner el columpio en movimiento. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle a Bella que era una princesa? ¿O cómo explicarle que su padre la había prometido en matrimonio a un príncipe?

Renée no tuvo tiempo de encontrar respuesta. Con una escalofriante sacudida, la arenisca del acantilado cedió bajo sus pies. Con un grito de horror, Renée se desplomó contra las rocas.

_Fallece una mujer al derrumbarse un acantilado._

El titular del periódico hizo latir de emoción el pulso de aquel lector. ¿Habría muerto la princesa Isabella Marie? El artículo mencionaba un acantilado y un columpio. Sí, tenía que ser ella. El lector devoraba ansioso los detalles: Plaza Neptuno… erosión… el peligro de construir viviendas sobre las areniscas del cretáceo… El forense dictaminó la muerte de la víctima nada más llegar.

Muerta. Por la mísera cifra de cien mil dólares americanos.

No se sospechaba que se tratara de un crimen.

La emoción de la libertad burbujeaba en su cerebro como el más fino champán. El príncipe Edward ya no tendría que casarse con la princesa Isabella Marie.

Lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando los últimos bocados de un manjar, leyó la frase final del artículo: _la víctima ha sido identificada como Renée Swan._

¡No! ¡Era imposible! Rasgó el periódico con un cortaplumas de plata. Había muerto una mujer equivocada. Isabella Marie todavía vivía.


	2. Soy una Princesa

**Soy una Princesa**

_**Ocho meses después**_

Era su primer cumpleaños sin su madre.

Bella Swan sentía el dolor de aquella pérdida constriñéndole la garganta mientras clavaba una vela en el pastel de arándanos, como habría hecho Renée.

No iba a llorar.

Sorbió. De acuerdo, a lo mejor ya estaba llorando. «_Te echo de menos, mamá. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí cantando y entregándome una tarjeta anunciando la aventura de este año»._

Los regalos de cumpleaños de su madre siempre habían sido viajes: un viaje a Egipto para ver las pirámides, un crucero en Alaska, un recorrido por Tailandia. Y ni siquiera los aspectos menos agradables de aquellos viajes, como el tener que llevar una mochila de veinticinco kilos a la espalda, su miedo a los caballos o su tendencia a marearse, podían ensombrecer aquel día el cariño con el que los recordaba.

Siguiendo los pasos de la tradición, Bella encendió la vela y clavó la mirada en la llama.

Las lágrimas se le agolpaban en la garganta.

—Cumpleaños feliz… —comenzó a cantarse con voz queda. Se interrumpió con un sollozo mientras una gota de cera rosada caía sobre el pastel.

Bella se tapó la boca con la mano y pestañeó con fuerza pasa sofocar las lágrimas. Podía oír el eco de la voz de su madre. Podía ver su orgullosa sonrisa.

Pero Bella no iba a derrumbarse. Suspiró, haciendo temblar la llama de la vela. Muy bien, ¿qué deseaba?

Normalmente, formulaba el deseo de conocer a su padre, pero puesto que aquello no había ocurrido durante los veintidós cumpleaños anteriores, y tampoco había encontrado ninguna información sobre él entre las pertenencias de su madre después de su muerte, no iba a volver a malgastar un deseo. Si realmente había algo que quería, era que su madre volviera.

Pero sus deseos no se la iban a devolver.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Y si pedía el milagro de perder cinco kilos en un solo día?

Esa clase de dietas nunca funcionaban.

¿Un buen corte de pelo?

Se llevó la mano hacia sus rizos negros. Otro milagro sin ninguna posibilidad de convertirse en realidad.

¿Y qué tal si pedía un hombre alto, de ojos verdes y atractivo que además hubiera leído a los clásicos? Mmm, ese era un deseo con potencial. Elevó los ojos al cielo y soltó una carcajada.

—Jamás te habrías imaginado que podría desear algo así, mamá.

Pero tampoco se había sentido nunca tan sola cuando su madre vivía. Su madre había sido su mejor amiga, además de su única familia.

Bella mejoró su deseo pidiendo un hombre, alto, de ojos verdes, atractivo, de unos treinta y cinco años, que supiera que los clásicos tenían que ver con la literatura, y no con los dibujos animados.

El timbre de la puerta sonó por encima del rugido amortiguado de las olas.

Bella se pasó la mano por los rizos que habían escapado de su cola de caballo y se ató el cinturón del kimono de seda roja que llevaba encima del camisón. Ni por un momento creyó de verdad que iba a encontrarse a un hombre de ojos verdes y atractivo en la puerta de su casa un sábado a las ocho y media de la mañana, pero aquel era el día de su cumpleaños y estaba abierta a cualquier opción.

El estómago se le revolvió cuando, al mirar por el cristal de la ventana, reconoció a la abogada de su madre, Heidi Ishiling.

¿Sería una coincidencia que Heidi hubiera elegido aquel día para aparecer? Le abrió la puerta.

—Heidi, qué sorpresa.

La abogada, a la que la cirugía plástica le había dejado un rostro y un cuerpo perfectos, esbozó una tensa sonrisa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. He venido a verte esta mañana porque me lo pidió tu madre, ¿puedo pasar?

La mano de Bella resbaló del pomo de la puerta. Una nueva avalancha de lágrimas asaltó sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, ¿quieres un café o un zumo de naranja?

—No, gracias.

Bella retrocedió para permitir entrar a la abogada; tenía las palmas de las manos empapadas en sudor y el estómago revuelto. Los tacones de Heidi resonaban sobre las baldosas de mármol del vestíbulo mientras cruzaba hacia el salón. Se sentó en uno de los ultramodernos sillones blancos.

Bella se sentó cerca de ella, en una silla, e intentó no parecer ansiosa mientras Heidi dejaba el maletín sobre la mesita del café.

—Confieso que esta mañana me siento como si fuera un hada madrina —Heidi rió mientras sacaba un portafolios negro con un extraño sello del maletín. Sostuvo el portafolios en el regazo, como si estuviera vigilando su contenido— ¿Qué te contó tu madre de tu padre, Bella?

—No mucho. Sólo sé que era un hombre de negocios europeo.

—Una forma curiosa de describir la ocupación de tu padre. Tu padre era Charlie Frederick Luis Karl Black, el décimo príncipe de La Push, un pequeño principado europeo situado a las orillas del Rhin. Tu madre fue su segunda esposa durante cerca de dos años. Y tú fuiste la única hija de ese matrimonio.

Bella miró boquiabierta a la abogada. Black era el apellido que figuraba en su partida de nacimiento, aunque nunca lo había utilizado.

— ¿Mi padre era un príncipe?

—Sí, y tú eres una princesa. Su Serena Alteza Isabella Marie, Princesa de La Push, la primera en la línea de sucesión al trono.

— ¿Al trono?

Bella estaba aturdida. Había imaginado muchas cosas sobre su padre, pero jamás nada parecido. ¿Por qué no le habría dicho nada su madre? Su frágil autoestima le proporcionó inmediatamente la respuesta más lógica. Su padre no la quería, por supuesto.

— ¿Has dicho que mi padre era un príncipe?

La compasión suavizó la mirada de Heidi.

—Me temo que murió hace siete años. Pero tienes un hermanastro mayor, el príncipe Jacob, que es quien actualmente gobierna en La Push. Es el hijo del primer matrimonio del príncipe Charlie.

La desilusión de Bella por la muerte de su padre batallaba contra la alegría que le producía saber que tenía un hermano. ¡Un hermano mayor! Ella siempre había querido tener un hermano.

La abogada de su madre la miró con atención.

—Tu hermano ha llegado de La Push para estar junto a ti el día de tu cumpleaños y quiere que cenéis juntos esta noche. Enviará un coche a buscarte a las siete.

— ¿Esta noche? —Gimió— Pero… necesito tiempo para prepararme. No tengo nada que ponerme, ¡y mira mi pelo! —el pánico la invadía— ¿Por qué nadie me habló de esto cuando mi madre murió?

—Según el acuerdo de separación al que llegaron tus padres, no debías ser informada de ello hasta que cumplieras veintitrés años, que era cuando se suponía que asumirías ciertas responsabilidades. Tu padre te dejó un fondo de cinco millones de dólares que te proporcionarán una generosa asignación mensual. Encontrarás documentos concernientes al mismo y el cheque del primer mes en ese portafolios, además de algunas fotos que tu madre pretendía entregarte en esta ocasión.

Bella asintió; las rodillas le temblaban. Su madre y ella habían disfrutado de una vida acomodada, pero ¡cinco millones de dólares! Se esforzó en pensar a pesar del impacto provocado por la noticia. Heidi había dicho algo que la había puesto alerta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ciertas responsabilidades?

—Tu hermano te lo explicará esta noche —le tendió el portafolios— Dejaré que veas esto en privado. Si tienes alguna pregunta que hacer, llámame al móvil. Feliz cumpleaños, princesa Isabella Marie.

Princesa Isabella Marie.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Tengo que llamarlo Su Alteza? ¿Cómo debo comportarme?

Pero Heidi se despidió de ella con un gesto y se marchó.

Bella abrió la boca y la cerró en silenciosa protesta. Aquello tenía que ser un error. Ella no podía ser una princesa. Tenía toda su vida planeada. Iba a abrir una tienda de libros infantiles e iba a casarse con un hombre bueno y atractivo que amara la literatura tanto como ella. Tendrían cuatro hijos y vivirían en una casa llena de libros, con un perro y su gata, Bronté.

La inquietud nublaba su frente. No le gustaba cómo sonaba lo del acuerdo de separación que Heidi había mencionado. Parecía un contrato. Y, la mayoría de los contratos eran muy difíciles de romper.

¿Sería esa la razón por la que su madre no le había hablado de su padre?

Tenía el estómago revuelto. Su madre y ella siempre habían estado muy unidas. Recibir aquella noticia meses después de que hubiera muerto Renée era como una traición. Su madre era la única persona en la que realmente confiaba, ¿por qué le habría mentido?

Esperando encontrar la respuesta, Bella abrió el portafolios. Los papeles, los documentos y las fotos cayeron sobre la mesita del café.

Pero Bella sólo tenía ojos para las fotografías. Las lágrimas empañaron su visión. Había esperado durante toda una vida para ver a aquel hombre moreno y atractivo vestido con un regio manto dorado y una corona de rubíes. El padre que no la había querido.

Para cuando el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar a las siete de la tarde, Bella se había hecho sangre al cortarse las uñas de los pies, había roto dos pares de medias y había rechazado por poco práctica la posibilidad de esconderse en una bolsa de papel. No había ninguna suficientemente grande como para contener el volumen de su pelo.

Revisó su aspecto en el espejo, con el estómago en un puño por las dudas. El vestido que se había comprado le quedaba magnífico, gracias al escote y al sujetador con relleno de agua que la dependienta le había aconsejado comprar. De lo que no se había dado cuenta en el probador era que el vestido quedaría tan ceñido por la espalda, ni de que la falda era tan estrecha que tenía problemas para caminar. Pero aquella maravillosa tela la hacía sentirse especial.

Tan especial que pensaba incluso pedir champán para celebrar el regalo de la aparición de un hermano y acallar a la enfadada voz interior que no dejaba de preguntarle por qué su madre no le habría contado la verdad sobre su padre y su herencia. Los artículos de periódicos ingleses y franceses que encontró en el portafolios, junto a las fotos de la boda de sus padres, sólo decían que el de sus padres había sido un romance vertiginoso. No había encontrado ningún dato relativo a su divorcio.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Bella alargó la mano hacia el bolso negro de su madre. Contrastaba de manera exagerada con los tonos anaranjados de su vestido. Quienquiera que hubiera dicho que el color negro combinaba con cualquier cosa estaba completamente equivocado.

Caminó tambaleante hasta el vestíbulo, sintiéndose más torpe que elegante. ¿Por qué habría creído a la dependienta cuando le había prometido que aquellas sandalias de tacón eran muy sexys?

El timbre de la puerta sonó por tercera vez antes de que la hubiera alcanzado.

—Voy —gritó mientras caminaba.

Para su consternación, oyó un desgarro en la falda. Bajó la mirada. Se la había pisado al andar y había desgarrado el dobladillo unos buenos cinco centímetros. Volvió a sonar el timbre, acompañado en aquella ocasión de un golpe a la puerta. No había tiempo para coser el vestido, necesitaba la cinta adhesiva. Corrió a la cocina, sacó la cinta de un cajón y reparó el daño. Rezando para que su pelo todavía tuviera un aspecto decente, abrió por fin la puerta principal, resoplando para apartar un mechón de rizos que le caía sobre el ojo derecho.

El hombre que estaba esperando en la puerta era la reencarnación de su deseo de cumpleaños y la viva imagen de los protagonistas de las novelas románticas que devoraba en su juventud. Unas cejas cobrizas enmarcaban unos ojos verdes, inteligentes y capaces de una gran arrogancia. La refinada fuerza de sus labios llenos y la nariz recta la hicieron estremecerse.

Aunque por la anchura de su pecho era obvio que aquel hombre era un deportista, tenía la sensación de que también había leído docenas de libros. Centenares, incluso.

Sin embargo, no parecía muy amable. Bella se apartó el mechón de pelo de los ojos. ¿Tendría su pelo peor aspecto del que había imaginado? Con la cinta adhesiva rozándole la pierna derecha y el relleno de agua del sujetador, se sentía como un fraude. Y supuso que aquel hombre lo sabía.

El príncipe Edward de Cullen rara vez se quedaba sin palabras. Pero la primera vez que vio a la princesa Isabella Marie fue una de ellas. Para cuando ésta le abrió la puerta, ya estaba a punto de llamar a Emmett, su guardaespaldas, temiendo que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

_Mein Gott, (mi dios)_ ¿qué se había puesto?

Con aquel vestido escandalosamente brillante en tres tonos diferentes de naranja y con aquella piel dorada por el sol, parecía estar en llamas.

Y ese pelo. Unos tirabuzones de rizos oscuros como el ébano que caían por sus hombros con salvaje abandono, provocando en él el loco deseo de tomar uno de ellos entre sus dedos.

Sintiéndose arder él mismo, Edward buscó en su interior el control en el que había sido educado mientras clavaba la mirada en el escote que revelaba lo que solamente debería revelar una mujer a su marido durante la noche de bodas. En ese caso, a él.

La frustración y la tristeza se arremolinaban en su pecho. Su primer y único amor había muerto tres años atrás porque estaba obligado a casarse con la que tenía en aquel momento frente el.

Las interminables preguntas sobre la muerte de Tanya habían sido la razón por las que se había embarcado en aquella farsa. Jamás lo convencerían de que Tanya se había suicidado, por mucho que le hubiera dolido la ruptura de su relación. Tanya tenía la autoestima demasiado alta como para jugar con drogas de diseño.

No, Edward estaba convencido de que aquella muerte tenía motivos políticos. Como asegurarse de que su amor por ella no amenazaría el acuerdo matrimonial entre La Push y Cullen, o como intentar implicarlo en su muerte y provocar un escándalo que obligara al príncipe Jacob a rescindir el trato. Edward estaba decidido a mantener su presencia en California en secreto para proteger a Isabella Marie. Jamás se perdonaría el no haber sido capaz de proteger a Tanya.

—Lo siento, llego tarde —dijo la princesa Isabella Marie, con las mejillas cada vez más sonrosadas.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, Su Serena Alteza. Permítame presentarme. Soy Anthony Masen y ocupo el cargo de secretario personal del príncipe. El príncipe Jacob me ha pedido que la acompañe a su hotel. El coche está esperándonos.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Masen.

Sus ojos tenían un peculiar tono marrón, como el chocolate liquido.

El destino de aquellos dos países y la resolución de un conflicto que se había perpetuado durante trescientos años, dependían de su unión con aquella mujer. Trescientos años atrás, uno de los antepasados de la princesa había comprado las tierras de uno de los miembros de la familia real de Cullen que estaba arruinado y había formado el estado de La Push. El padre de Edward y el padre de Isabella tenían la esperanza de que aquel matrimonio pusiera fin a las disputas entre los dos reinos y mejorara sus relaciones diplomáticas y económicas. Pero una vez le había confiado el príncipe Jacob a Edward que su pasión por la bicicleta de montaña lo había dejado estéril, aquel acuerdo matrimonial podía cambiar la historia de La Push. Algún día, el pequeño principado sería gobernado por el primer hijo de Edward. Cuando habían comenzado a circular en los periódicos los rumores sobre la infertilidad del príncipe Jacob, Edward había temido que la reaparición de la princesa Isabella Marie y el anuncio de su compromiso fueran contemplados con recelo.

Edward y Jacob habían estado de acuerdo en que debían proteger a Isabella Marie de cualquier posible amenaza contra su vida y prepararla para el futuro que tenía por delante.

Edward se recordó su papel y se aclaró la garganta, desconcertado por la vulnerabilidad que transmitían los ojos marrones de Isabella Marie. Llevaba muy poco maquillaje y aplicado con mano inexperta, aunque tampoco lo necesitaba con aquella piel sin mácula.

—Permítame decirle que tiene usted un aspecto adorable, madame.

Aunque esperaba tranquilizarla, su cumplido pareció ponerla más nerviosa.

—Gracias —bajó la cabeza y cruzó tímidamente la puerta, cerrándola tras ella. Sacó las llaves del bolso con mano temblorosa, pero se le cayeron a los pies.

—Permítame, madame.

Edward fingió, galantemente, ignorar su torpeza. Cuando se inclinó para recuperar las llaves, advirtió que la princesa se había pintado de color dorado las uñas de los pies y una de ellas la llevaba envuelta en una indescriptible tirita del mismo color.

Edward cerró la puerta y le ofreció su brazo, no sin antes mirar a Emmett para asegurarse de que no había ningún peligro. Emmett le hizo un gesto indicándole que así era. Mientras recorrían el camino adoquinado que los separaba del coche, Edward sintió temblar la mano de Isabella Marie. Y le asaltaron de nuevo las dudas al pensar que tendría que compartir su vida con aquella criatura tan torpe. El estómago se le tensó al imaginar aquellos rizos negros como la noche cubriendo su almohada, o enredándose entre sus dedos.

Isabella Marie no era tan refinada como esperaba. Caminaba con torpeza, como si estuviera haciéndolo sobre hielo. Le iba a costar mucho prepararla para convertirla en una princesa adecuada para su pueblo, y para él.

El príncipe Jacob lo había informado de que la princesa no había sido consciente de su título hasta esa misma tarde. Sin duda alguna, para ella habría supuesto un fuerte impacto, pensó con una gran dosis de compasión. Y no acertaba a imaginarse cómo reaccionaría cuando le comunicaran la noticia de su matrimonio.

— ¿Quién es ese? —susurró la princesa tímidamente al ver a Emmett.

Emmett era un hombre de músculos impresionantes y dos metros de altura.

—Es Emmett, uno de los guardaespaldas del príncipe —se limitó a contestar— Su hermano quiere protegerla.

Emmett les abrió la puerta trasera de la limusina. Aunque la presencia de Emmett podía llamar la atención, Edward no quería correr riesgos con la seguridad de la princesa. Era mucho lo que estaba en juego. Un segundo coche, con otros cuatro guardaespaldas, los seguiría a una distancia discreta.

Cuando la princesa Isabella Marie intentó sentar su real persona el príncipe Edward oyó el sobrecogedor desgarro de la tela.

— ¡Vaya! —un profundo sonrojo se extendió del rostro de la princesa hasta su generoso escote mientras miraba consternada el daño del vestido.

Una raja del tamaño de su mano revelaba la delicada forma de su tobillo. Y también se veía algo extraño colgando del dobladillo del vestido. Pero el príncipe Edward no iba a avergonzarla más llamándole la atención al respecto.

El brillo de las lágrimas humedeció sus ojos. Edward le tocó el brazo con la más ligera de las caricias, intentando salvar su orgullo mientras recordaba las numerosas ocasiones en las que se había sentido agobiado por su título y sus obligaciones y había deseado ser cualquier cosa antes que un príncipe.

—Hágame caso, madame. Está tan resplandeciente con ese vestido que nadie se fijará en el dobladillo.

— ¿De verdad?

Asomó a sus labios una sonrisa tan ingenua que Edward temió que las maquinaciones y las frustraciones de palacio podrían destrozar la frágil confianza de la princesa en una semana, si no antes. Su madre no había durado más de dos años en La Push.

—Por supuesto que sí —le aseguró, reparando entonces en la esencia tropical de su pelo: mango, coco y pina—. Además, cenará en la suite de su hermanastro.

—Bueno, en ese caso…

Para asombro de Edward, se agachó y se quitó lo que parecía ser un pedazo de cinta adhesiva del dobladillo de la falda. Después, agarró el borde de la falda y se la subió hasta casi las rodillas.

—Así podré andar sin romperme una pierna.

Al príncipe Edward debería haberle horrorizado su falta de decoro. Aquella era exactamente la clase de situación que provocaba toda clase de titulares en la prensa. Pero, curiosamente, le entraron ganas de reír. Aquella mujer era genialmente contradictoria. Su ingenuidad y la provocativa visión de sus piernas resultaban una combinación fascinante.

Porque la princesa tenía unas piernas adorables.

Mientras rodeaba la limusina, imaginó aquellas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su vientre abultado llevando un heredero en su seno y a sus hijos jugando en el jardín de palacio. Apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras su cuerpo lo traicionaba reaccionando a las imágenes que llenaban su mente. Imágenes tortuosamente tentadoras.

Convirtió su boca en una dura línea.

Cumpliría con su deber y se casaría con Isabella Marie. Engendraría un heredero. Pero nunca la amaría.

No como había amado a Tanya. O como su madre había amado a su padre.

Él sabía mejor que nadie que no había lugar para el amor en un matrimonio real.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, esta vez de misterio... espero que les guste... como siempre intentaré actualizar a diario, si mi vida me lo permite ;) jejeje... un besote... bien grande. muakis**_


	3. Destino

**Destino**

Cuando por fin llegaron al Hotel Del Coronado, Bella tenía el corazón en la garganta. Sobrecogida por la dominante presencia de Anthony Masen y por la perspectiva de encontrarse con su hermano, absorbía nerviosa cada una de las palabras de aquel atractivo secretario mientras la instruía en la manera de dirigirse adecuadamente al príncipe.

—Muy bien, haré una reverencia y lo llamaré Su Serena Alteza. Después, me dirigiré a él diciéndole señor o monsieur, a no ser que estemos solos. Entonces podré tutearlo. Pero jamás lo llamaré Jacob en público —repitió.

—Excelente.

Las rodillas le temblaban mientras la limusina se detenía en la parte de atrás del hotel. La fuerza férrea de los dedos de Anthony era lo único que la sostenía en pie mientras abandonaba el vehículo y se veía inmediatamente rodeada de varios hombres vestidos de oscuro.

Bella se sentía como si estuviera en medio de una película de intrigas y misterio.

— ¿Más guardaespaldas? —le susurró a Anthony.

—Para protegernos de los paparazzi y de otros indeseables. Ya se acostumbrará a ello. Vamos al interior del edificio, es usted mucho más vulnerable cuando está saliendo o entrando en un vehículo.

¿Vulnerable a qué?, quiso preguntar Bella. Pero los urgieron a avanzar hacia el ascensor y además se sentía demasiado acomplejada como para decir nada que pudiera ser oído por los guardaespaldas. La ansiedad y la anticipación se multiplicaban en su interior. ¡Estaba a punto de conocer a su hermano!

Por fin se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y Anthony salió a toda velocidad al pasillo.

—Sonría, madame —le ordenó mientras la acompañaba a la lujosa suite en la que estaba citada.

El sensual encanto de su inglés con acento británico le puso a Bella la carne de gallina.

—Usted es la princesa Isabella Marie de La Push y ése es un buen motivo para sonreír.

—Eso es fácil decirlo. Usted no lleva unas sandalias de tacón.

— ¿Perdón?

—No importa.

Forzó una sonrisa y rezó para gustarle a su hermano. La presencia de aquellos sombríos guardaespaldas era enervante. Había dos a ambos lados de la puerta de la suite y, aun así, Emmett y otros dos hombres los acompañaron al interior. Isabella pensó que jamás se acostumbraría a vivir rodeada de guardaespaldas.

Anthony inclinó la cabeza.

—Ahora la dejaré. El príncipe no tardará en reunirse con usted. _Bonne soirée_. _(Buenas tardes)_

Bella quería suplicarle que no se marchara, pero había algo en el interior de aquellos ojos inteligentes, un cierto nivel de expectación, que le hizo tomar aire y cuadrar los hombros. Miró hacia los guardaespaldas.

— ¿Va a llevarse a Emmett y a sus hombres con usted? No me gustaría estar rodeada de público la primera vez que me encuentro con mi hermano. Y no veo por aquí a ningún «_indeseable_».

Anthony vaciló, pero después les dijo algo en francés a los guardaespaldas. Estos lo siguieron al pasillo, aunque Bella tenía la sensación de que no irían muy lejos. Se estremeció. No le parecía en absoluto divertido vivir rodeada de guardaespaldas.

—Isabella Marie.

Bella giró sobre sus talones; el júbilo y la inseguridad burbujeaban en su corazón mientras se volvía para ver a su hermano. Parecía tener más de treinta y dos años. Bella reconoció inmediatamente el parecido con las fotografías de su padre en su pelo negro y su mandíbula angulosa. Tenía los ojos marrones, más claros que los de Bella, y llevaba un esmoquin negro con absoluto decoro.

Bella hizo una reverencia.

—Su Serena Alteza.

—Jacob —la corrigió él amablemente, con un acento inconfundiblemente francés—. Estamos solos, _ma petit soeur. (mi pequeña hermana)_

Una débil sonrisa curvó las comisuras de su boca mientras tomaba la mano de Isabella y le daba un beso en ambas mejillas.

—Yo tenía nueve años cuando naciste. Y tu pelo es tal como lo recordaba.

Isabella resistió las ganas de abrazarlo, no sabía si al hacerlo rompería el protocolo.

— ¡Me alegro tanto de conocerte! Yo siempre he querido tener un hermano. Pero pensaba que cuando lo tuviera, sería menor que yo.

Su hermano inclinó formalmente la cabeza.

—Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo sin vernos. Tengo entendido que tu madre ha muerto recientemente. Lo siento. Todavía me acuerdo de ella.

La tristeza brotó en el interior de Bella. Cerró los ojos, bloqueando la imagen que empezaba a formarse en su mente y la sustituyó por otra en la que aparecía su madre paseando en la playa al atardecer, con la espuma de las olas bañando las huellas que sus pies dejaban en la arena.

— ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos? —Le preguntó bruscamente a Jacob—, ¿por qué no siguieron juntos?

—Intentaré contestar a tus preguntas mientras cenamos, _ma petite soeur._ Pero antes, bebamos champán. Hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños, algo que hay que celebrar.

Bella se sentó en el sofá con aquel ridículo vestido, escondió el bolso detrás de un cojín y observó feliz mientras su hermano descorchaba una botella de champán y le tendía después una copa.

El príncipe elevó su copa hacia ella.

—_Bonne fete_, Isabella Marie. Y bienvenida a la familia Black.

Bella acercó torpemente su copa a la suya. Estaba tan contenta que había olvidado decirle que prefería que la llamaran Bella. Bebió un sorbo del dorado líquido y sintió que las burbujas bailaban en su lengua.

Jacob dejó su copa y sacó una caja de terciopelo azul con una insignia en rojo y dorado.

—Esto es para ti. Un regalo de nuestro padre. La princesa Marie de Grecia, su bisabuela, lo lució el día de su boda. Encargó que volvieran a diseñarlo especialmente para ti, para el día que cumplieras veintitrés años.

¿De verdad? Bella no habría podido expresar con palabras hasta qué punto estaba conmovida. La idea de que su padre pudiera pensar en ella o sentir algo hacia ella le era completamente ajena. El corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético mientras intentaba abrir torpemente la caja.

Oh, Dios santo. Aquella gargantilla de diamantes con un colgante en forma de corazón era exquisita. Jacob la sacó del estuche.

—El corazón formaba parte de la gargantilla original. Los veintidós diamantes que hay a cada lado fueron añadidos para representar todos los años que estuvo pensando en ti, esperando a que cumplieras veintitrés.

En el pecho de Bella se formó un nudo de tristeza.

—Gra… gracias —lloriqueó.

Pensaba al mismo tiempo en lo horrible que estaba cuando lloraba. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era una princesa y tenía un hermano. Y aquella gargantilla era la prueba de que su padre no se había olvidado de su existencia. No dejaba de sostenerla mientras Jacob se la ponía alrededor del cuello.

Jacob retrocedió, la examinó con la mirada y sonrió con expresión de aprobación.

—_¡Magnifique!_ Ahora sí que pareces una princesa —le tendió la mano—. Ven, _ma petit soeur_, tu fiesta de cumpleaños te está esperando.

—¡Cumpleaños feliz! —se cantó Bella a sí misma, llevándose la mano a la boca para disimular el hipo.

Después de dos copas de champán y otra de vino blanco, se sentía absolutamente complacida consigo misma y era mucho menos consciente de la rígida formalidad de los camareros que los atendían y de los guardaespaldas de la suite de su hermano. Ante la atenta mirada de Jacob, ya le había contado que era licenciada en arte y en humanidades por la universidad de Sarah Lawrence. También le contó que estaba trabajando en una librería con intención de aprender algo sobre el negocio y que durante toda la vida había soñado con tener su propia librería para niños.

—Y tú me has prometido hablarme de nuestros padres —le recordó mientras les retiraban los entrantes de la mesa y les servían el primer plato—. En los artículos que mi madre me guardó decía que se habían conocido en Europa, en un congreso sobre comercio.

—Es cierto. Creo que nuestro padre se quedó absolutamente fascinado con la visión que tenía tu madre para los negocios, además de con su belleza. En aquel momento, La Push estaba en una difícil situación económica y tu madre sugirió que intentáramos convencer a los productores de Hollywood para que utilizaran la ciudad fortaleza de Auvergne y algunas zonas del campo para rodar películas de época. Y ahora mismo, la industria cinematográfica es la más importante del país, después del turismo.

—Eso era típico de mi madre. Siempre veía las posibilidades allí donde nadie más podía verlas. Trabajaba como buscadora de tendencias de moda para unos grandes almacenes y viajaba por todo el mundo buscando los últimos gritos en decoración.

—No me sorprende, recuerdo que cuando llegó al palacio estaba deseando volver a decorarlo todo.

—Odiaba las antigüedades.

Su hermano alzó la mirada del plato, con una luz divertida en la mirada.

—Sí, también lo recuerdo. Hizo furor cuando encargó una vajilla nueva de porcelana china. Los platos tenían que ser amarillos con una corona roja. Pero no consiguió que atendieran su petición.

Bella se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, sintiéndose ligeramente a la defensiva. Sospechaba que los platos que su madre pretendía reemplazar eran terriblemente tristes, y seguro que todavía los continuaban usando.

—La abogada de mi madre me ha dicho que sólo estuvieron dos años casados, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Tu madre se fue cuando tú tenías ocho meses, alegando diferencias irreconciliables. A lo mejor era demasiado americana. Demasiado independiente. No se adaptó a nuestras costumbres.

Bella se sonrojó; no había bebido tanto como para que le pasara desapercibido el deje de censura que reflejaba su voz. Jugueteó con los espárragos y deseó que Anthony no la hubiera abandonado tan rápidamente.

— ¿Qué costumbres?

—Casarse con un miembro de la familia real implica un gran sacrificio personal y la voluntad de anteponer las necesidades del país a las propias.

—Así que hubo más problemas que el de la porcelana china.

—Muchos más, Isabella Marie —la tristeza ensombreció sus facciones aristocráticas—. Fue un desacuerdo sobre los planes para tu futuro el que llevó a tus padres al divorcio.

— ¿Sobre mi futuro? —Bella frunció el ceño. Tenía el cerebro demasiado entumecido por los efectos del alcohol—. No lo comprendo.

—Yo he sido consciente de mis deberes y de mi destino desde que aprendí a caminar. Mi único deseo ha sido asumir mis responsabilidades y servir a La Push lo mejor que pueda. Desgraciadamente, he fallado en una cosa. La princesa Leah y yo llevamos tres años casados.

Recientemente, nos han informado de que no puedo engendrar un hijo y, por lo tanto, tampoco darle a La Push un heredero al trono.

Bella se había quedado sin palabras. Su hermano mayor le resultaba intimidante, pero se daba cuenta de que hacer aquella admisión le causaba un gran dolor. Alargó la mano hacia él y le tocó el brazo, sin importarle si estaba rompiendo o no algún rígido protocolo.

—Lo siento mucho.

Jacob bajó la mirada hacia su mano, pero, en vez de regañarla, como Bella esperaba, la cubrió con la suya.

—Sencillamente, mi destino estaba escrito, igual que el tuyo —Jacob le apretó la mano y a continuación sacó un papel doblado del interior del traje—. Supongo que no sabes leer francés.

—No demasiado bien —admitió Bella con un hipo—. Mi madre y yo viajamos a Francia en alguna ocasión y ella insistió en que estudiara francés en la universidad, pero no puedo hacer mucho más que reconocer el pollo en un menú o leer las señales.

Jacob le mostró el documento.

—Es una fotocopia de un acuerdo matrimonial. Poco después de que nacieras, tu padre inició negociaciones con el rey Carlisle de Cullen. Le prometió tu mano en matrimonio al príncipe Edward, de la corona de Cullen. Era un movimiento político que tenía como finalidad promover los negocios y la cooperación entre ambos países. Y se supone que ese matrimonio pondrá fin a trescientos años de disputas por culpa de la compra de una zona del territorio por parte de un miembro de la familia Falkenberg, que terminó constituyendo su propio reino de La Push. Los Falkenberg son la familia real de Cullen.

Bella intentó encontrar algún sentido a ese documento y a la historia que su hermano le estaba contando. Le sonaba como un cuento de hadas, pero tenía la sensación de que no le iba a gustar el final. De hecho, tenía el estómago revuelto.

—Tu madre abandonó a nuestro padre cuando fue informada del trato —continuó Jacob amablemente—. Se vino a América contigo. Nuestro padre le permitió marcharse con la condición de que volverías a La Push el día que cumplieras veintitrés años para asumir el título y las responsabilidades que conlleva y para casarte con el príncipe Edward.

Bella lo miró horrorizada. El padre con el que tantas veces había soñado había negociado con ella como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad.

— ¡Pero eso es terrible! Parece propio de la edad media. No me extraña que mi madre lo dejara.

Y no le extrañaba tampoco que su madre lo hubiera guardado en secreto durante todos aquellos años. Su madre había sido una astuta mujer de negocios y había conseguido salvar la vida de su hija. Bueno, su infancia por lo menos.

Bella no sabía con quién estar más enfadada. Si con su madre o con su padre.

—Yo no quiero ser una princesa. No voy a casarme con un príncipe. ¿Qué pasará en el caso de que me niegue?

—En ese caso, pondrás en una situación de riesgo la permanencia de la familia Black en la corona de La Push. Si renuncias a todos tus derechos de sucesión, los derechos sobre el principado volverían a Francia después de mi muerte… a no ser que tengas un hijo que pueda ser considerado un heredero. Yo te pediría que consideraras la decisión con mucho cuidado. El príncipe Edward es un hombre honrado que, al igual que yo, ha sido educado para asumir las obligaciones propias de su cargo. Está entregado al bienestar de Cullen, de la misma forma que yo lo estoy al de La Push. Vuestro primer hijo, o vuestra primera hija, algún día dirigirá ambos países.

Bella tragó saliva. Lo planteaba de una manea que hacía parecer insignificantes sus deseos personales. ¿De verdad esperaría su madre que aceptara aquella boda? ¿Pero entonces por qué le había dicho que quería que se casara por amor?

—Yo no sé nada sobre princesas. Mujeres mucho más preparadas que yo lo han intentado y han sido muy desgraciadas. ¡Mira a la princesa Diana, o a Fergie!

—Es algo que he tenido en cuenta, y que también ha considerado tu prometido —Jacob bajó la mirada— Ya has conocido a Anthony Masen. Es el secretario personal del príncipe Edward. Él te adiestrará en todo lo referente al protocolo y la etiqueta. Y cuando sientas que estas preparada para asumir tus obligaciones, anunciaremos oficialmente el compromiso matrimonial.

El estómago se le cayó a los pies. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y un cuarto de baño. Jamás, jamás, iba a volver a desear nada el día de su cumpleaños.

—Si me perdonas…

Jacob intentó detenerla.

—Sé que todo esto es una sorpresa para ti, pero tienes obligaciones hacia tu país…

Bella corrió hacia una puerta que esperaba fuera la del cuarto de baño. Se cruzó en su camino con un guardaespaldas. A esas alturas, el estómago ya se le había convertido en una terrible cobra que estaba comenzando a asomar su horrible cabeza. Entró corriendo, y chocó contra Anthony Masen.

Tuvo la fugaz sensación de estar siendo capturada y sostenida contra un sólido pecho por unos brazos fuertes e inesperadamente reconfortantes. Anthony olía maravillosamente… una erótica combinación a lana, lino, sándalo y virilidad.

Alzó los ojos hacia su rostro. Esperaba que le dijera que aquello era una broma pesada, que sus padres jamás la habrían obligado a casarse con un desconocido.

Los ojos de Anthony eran de color verde, observó, como las esmeraldas. Pareció examinarla con la mirada y encontrar sus muchos defectos.

Algo se rebeló en el interior de Bella. Durante todos aquellos años, había sentido que si fuera más atractiva o más inteligente su padre la habría querido. Habría querido estar con ella. Su silencio se transformó en una mirada cargada de rebeldía. Y, de pronto, se llevó las manos al estómago y vomitó sobre los zapatos de Anthony.

La casa de la princesa estaba en silencio y a oscuras; el único pálpito de vida era el del incesante oleaje.

El hombre recorría las vastas habitaciones de la casa intentando enmendar el error de su primer intento de asesinato para poder cobrar el resto de la recompensa. Había un sistema de alarma, pero la princesa no lo había activado antes de salir. Estuvo a punto de morirse del susto cuando un gato negro de ojos verdes se restregó contra sus tobillos y maulló escandalosamente.

Le dio una patada a aquella irritante criatura para apartarla de él, suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle aullar y perderse entre las sombras. Sólo quedaban unas horas para que regresara la princesa Isabella Marie. Sólo quedaban unas horas para preparar su muerte.

* * *

_**bueno pues parece, que nuestra Bella se ve un pelín sobrepasada por las noticias... y aún esta en peligro... contestando a la pregunta si es Edward el que intenta matarla... va a ser que no!, Edward intenta protegerla... es el unico que queda descartado de esta conspiración... el resto... es sospechoso, jejejeje... un besote nos leemos mañana hermosas.**_


	4. Asalto

**Asalto**

Bella se lavó la cara con agua fría y gimió al mirar su rostro en el espejo. El maquillaje se le había corrido y su pelo parecía una madeja de lana enredada.

No se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida. Había destrozado los zapatos de Anthony. Él se había comportado como un perfecto caballero. Había sacado un pañuelo inmaculado del bolsillo para ofrecérselo, le había rodeado la cintura con el brazo y la había acompañado a un cuarto de baño. Después, le había ordenado a una de las doncellas que la ayudara. Ésta le había proporcionado una bata, un cepillo de dientes y pasta dentífrica. Bella había aceptado las tres cosas y le había pedido que se marchara. Quería regodearse a solas en su propia miseria.

Menudo cumpleaños. El vestido que se había comprado para ganar confianza en sí misma había terminado minando su orgullo. Se sentía absolutamente humillada. Sin duda alguna, Jacob ya estaría arrepintiéndose de que su hermana hubiera nacido. Y no acertaba a imaginar siquiera lo que podía estar pensando Anthony Masen. Sí, sí que podía.

Bueno, pensó con rebeldía, mientras se quitaba el maquillaje de la cara con una toallita. Pero ella no había pedido ser princesa. _Mamá, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué he tenido que averiguarlo de esta forma? ¿Por qué no permitiste que viera a mi padre por lo menos una vez?_

Llamaron discretamente a la puerta. Probablemente era la doncella. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—Por favor, déjeme sola. Ya le he dicho que estoy bien.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Y en aquella ocasión, de forma mucho más imperiosa.

—Soy Anthony. Abra la puerta, Su Serena Alteza.

Hubo algo en su tono de voz que le advirtió que no podía negarse. Bella se fijó en las manchas rojas que tenía su rostro después de haberlo limpiado, tiró la toallita al lavabo y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Sí?

Anthony estaba deslumbrantemente elegante, sin un solo pelo fuera de lugar y con unos zapatos relucientes idénticos a los que Bella había echado a perder.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Anthony la recorría con la mirada como si estuviera fijándose en cada una de las curvas que marcaba la tela de la bata y en cada rojez de su rostro.

—Comenzaremos las clases ahora, madame.

Antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Bella retrocedió automáticamente ante su imponente presencia.

Aquel hombre exudaba una peligrosa aura de poder. A Bella no le gustaba la dureza que veía en sus ojos, como si estuviera aceptando un desafío imposible.

Alzó la barbilla y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No se lo tome a mal, pero no quiero, gracias. Le agradecería que llamara a un taxi para que pueda irme a mi casa.

—No voy a llamar a un taxi —su mirada se suavizó con lo que parecía cierta compasión— Va a tener que vivir en círculos muy distinguidos. Conocerá a presidentes, reyes, primeros ministros… Y lo primero que tiene que aprender es a conducirse cuando ocurre algo inesperado o las cosas no van bien. Por embarazoso que sea ese momento, debe ignorar lo ocurrido y continuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Endureció la voz.

—La Princesa Isabella Marie jamás puede abandonar una cena con la cabeza gacha. Sus doncellas están muy bien preparadas, de modo que sugiero que haga un buen uso de sus servicios. Entréguele su vestido alguna para que lo limpie como es debido y pídale que le compre algo de la misma talla en la boutique del hotel. Después, permítale que la ayude con el maquillaje y con su pelo. Y, cuando esté presentable, le pedirá disculpas al príncipe Jacob y lo informará de que no se encuentra bien. Después yo la acompañaré a casa, ¿comprendido?

Bella puso los brazos en jarras.

—No, no comprendo nada. ¿Usted cree que puedo comprender que me hayan mentido durante toda mi vida? Ni siquiera sabía que era una princesa hasta esta mañana. Y lo he descubierto porque me lo ha dicho la abogada de mi madre —le temblaba la barbilla—. Francamente, no quiero que me diga cómo tengo que comportarme un secretario amedrentador que… —se interrumpió antes de confesar que era un hombre que le hacía temblar como si estuviera sintiendo las réplicas de un terremoto. ¡Oh, Dios, qué situación tan embarazosa!

Desvió la mirada de la sorprendida expresión de Anthony y vio el reflejo de la gargantilla de diamantes en el espejo. Se llevó la mano al colgante en forma de corazón con enorme tristeza. ¿Sería aquella la prueba de que su padre la había echado de menos durante todos aquellos años?

— ¿De verdad esta gargantilla la tenía guardada mi padre para mí? ¿No será algún truco de mi hermano y del príncipe Edward para conseguir que haga lo que ellos quieren?

Anthony dio un paso hacia ella.

—Sería más sabio que se mostrara confiada, princesa. La vida en palacio siempre tiene una dosis de maquinaciones. Siempre hay facciones que pueden descubrir sus puntos débiles y utilizarlos para sus propios propósitos. Pero puedo asegurarle que el príncipe Edward tiene las más nobles intenciones para ese matrimonio. Y le doy mi palabra de que lo único que pretende es ayudarla a cumplir su destino.

Anthony alargó un dedo hacia el colgante con forma de corazón. Bella sintió desaparecer toda humedad de su boca. Se humedeció los labios resecos al reparar en sus dedos. Jamás había imaginado que un hombre pudiera tener unos dedos más sensuales. Anthony no llevaba ninguna alianza matrimonial. ¿Significaría eso que no estaba casado?

—En cuanto a la gargantilla —continuó Anthony con su inglés con acento alemán—, no conozco personalmente la historia, pero hay maneras de obtener esa información. Discretamente, por supuesto.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Podría hacer eso por mí?

—Eso y más, madame. El príncipe Edward no le confiaría a nadie sus preocupaciones. ¿No puede hacer usted lo mismo?

El príncipe Edward, su prometido.

A Bella se le encendió el rostro al recordarlo. ¿De verdad podría confiar en Anthony? Tanto si estaban engañándola como si no, la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas podía estar en La Push. Y también la posibilidad de una relación con su hermano. ¿Podía darle realmente la espalda a lo que le estaban ofreciendo? ¿Sería una cobarde si ni siquiera lo intentaba? ¿Qué diría su madre?

Conociendo la aversión de su madre a los enfrentamientos, Bella sospechaba que habría procurado evitar aquella situación tan complicada hasta el último momento y después le habría dicho a Bella que ya era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Bella se debatía entre la confusión y el enfado. No tenía intención de casarse con un desconocido. Retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse de la inquietante presencia de Anthony con el fin de recuperar el equilibrio.

—Le agradecería que averiguara cuál es el verdadero origen de la gargantilla, pero quiero dejar una cosa clara. Puede enseñarme a comportarme como una princesa, pero dígale al príncipe que no voy a casarme con él a no ser que él esté dispuesto a conocer también mis propios criterios.

—Desde luego —cruzó sus labios una sonrisa irónica—, le transmitiré el mensaje. Y estoy deseando ver qué criterios son esos —y, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, se marchó.

Bella se apoyó contra el lavabo. Había insultado a su príncipe, por eso se había enfadado Anthony. Bueno, las cosas no podían ir peor.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Jacob, tamborileando preocupado con los dedos en el brazo del sillón cuando el príncipe Edward entró en el salón de la suite.

Edward le dirigió una confiada sonrisa a su futuro cuñado.

—No tiene nada que una buena noche de sueño y una aspirina no puedan curar. Pronto se reunirá con nosotros.

Sin embargo, también él estaba preocupado por Isabella Marie. Convertirla en una princesa no iba a ser lo que los americanos llamaban un paseo por el parque.

La princesa apenas era capaz de caminar con tacones. Y se negaba a casarse con él a menos que también él se adaptara a sus criterios. Los americanos le daban mucha importancia al amor e ignoraban por completo algunas cuestiones mucho más importantes sobre la vida en común.

La madre de Isabella Marie se había desacreditado a sí misma y había puesto en ridículo a su marido al poner fin a su matrimonio. El compromiso de Edward con Isabella Marie sería construido sobre la base de la confianza mutua y la entrega hacia los dos países. Los miembros de la familia real ni se divorciaban ni eran motivo de escándalo.

Edward utilizaba habitualmente su influencia y sus contactos en los medios de comunicación para mantener un perfil bajo en la prensa. Era un hombre discreto en sus relaciones íntimas. Pero evitar a los paparazzi y a las admiradoras no era fácil.

El año anterior, una diseñadora con la que estaba saliendo había dejado de hacerlo tras ser atacada en un cuarto de baño de señoras por una mujer obsesionada con él. Afortunadamente, Lauren sólo había sufrido un corte en el brazo y Edward había conseguido llevarla al hospital sin que apareciera en ningún medio de comunicación. Pero no había tenido tanta suerte con la muerte de Tanya. Tanto su nombre como su corazón habían sido carne de la prensa después de que Tanya hubiera muerto en una fiesta celebrada en un yate de la familia real.

Aunque las autoridades habían llegado a la conclusión de que la sobredosis de drogas había sido algo completamente accidental, los rumores decían que Tanya se había suicidado tras haber mantenido una violenta discusión con él. Se decía también que estaba embarazada. Y otros artículos lo acusaban a él de haberle proporcionado las drogas. Los datos que suministraban los artículos, supuestamente, procedían de una fuente de palacio.

La tensión se extendía por el cuerpo de Edward. Perder a Tanya y enfrentarse después con su muerte había sido la experiencia más devastadora de su vida. Había querido a Tanya de la misma forma que su madre había querido a su padre. Como si fuera un delicado tesoro que le había sido confiado. Pero Edward se había tomado muy a pecho la última conversación que había mantenido con su madre antes de que ésta muriera de un cáncer de riñón cuando él sólo tenía dieciséis años. Su madre le había confiado entre lágrimas que se arrepentía profundamente de haberse enamorado de su marido. Si hubiera mantenido el corazón intacto, se habría ahorrado a sí misma todo el sufrimiento que le había causado la larga relación de su padre con su amante.

Edward estaba al tanto de la existencia de la amante de su padre. De hecho, cuando estaba entrando en la pubertad, su padre le había explicado detalladamente lo que se esperaba de él, y no había evitado hablarle de la conveniencia de mantener sus aventuras sentimentales en secreto.

Edward siempre había sabido que Tanya nunca podría ser su esposa. Y tampoco habría sido feliz siendo relegada al papel de amante. Ella, como heredera de una ingente fortuna, podía tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera. Y en cuanto Edward se había dado cuenta de que Tanya estaba dando por sentado que iba a ofrecerle matrimonio, le había hablado de aquel acuerdo matrimonial y de su compromiso hacia su país.

Edward se sentó enfrente de Jacob.

Jacob suspiró y frunció el ceño.

—No estoy seguro de lo que esperaba, _mon ami_, pero es tan joven…

—Renée debería haberle hablado a Bella de ese compromiso hace años —comentó Jacob—. Hoy ha recibido demasiadas sorpresas.

—Y me temo que sólo son las primeras de las muchas con las que va a tener que enfrentarse —dijo Edward.

Estaba aludiendo a las numerosas precauciones que habían tomado el príncipe Jacob y él para viajar a California en secreto y preparar a la princesa para su futuro. Edward no pensaba revelarle su verdadera identidad a Isabella Marie hasta que hubiera juzgado que estaba preparada para conocer a su prometido y discutir con él las complejidades de su matrimonio.

—Tenemos que enseñarla a enfrentarse a las apariciones públicas, a los medios de comunicación, a conocer los riesgos que corre…

—En este momento, creo que yo soy mi peor enemiga —dijo Isabella Marie, interrumpiéndolos.

Edward se levantó. Le complacía que la princesa hubiera aceptado sus instrucciones y se hubiera reunido con ellos en el salón. Tenía un aspecto respetable y recatado, vestida con un sencillo traje negro que disimulaba sus curvas. En vez de reponerse el maquillaje, se había lavado la cara y se había recogido el pelo en la nuca.

Se aferraba a su bolso de noche y, para consternación de Edward, se había quitado la gargantilla. En sus ojos se insinuaba un brillo de rebelión.

Aun así, quizá aquello fuera un principio. El hecho de que se hubiera quitado la gargantilla sugería que no era una persona vulnerable a las mentiras, algo que Edward aprobaba.

Isabella Marie desvió la mirada hacia su hermano. Edward rara vez era ignorado de aquella manera. Sentía un deseo casi primitivo de acercar la mano a su pelo y deshacerle el moño, de extender aquella abundante melena sobre sus hombros y susurrarle al oído que así estaba mucho más atractiva, más desenfadada, más sensual.

—Siento tener que poner fin tan pronto a la velada, Jacob —le dijo suavemente—, pero necesito tiempo para digerir todo esto. Gracias por la cena… y por haber venido a conocerme —su sinceridad y su vulnerabilidad hicieron mella en el corazón de Edward—. Y de verdad me alegro de tener un hermano.

—_Bonne nuit_, Isabella Marie —Jacob se levantó y la besó en ambas mejillas—. Hablaremos mañana, _¿oui?_

Isabella alzó bruscamente la cabeza. Se sonrojó mientras farfullaba:

—No pretendo ser maleducada, pero preferiría que me llamaras Bella. Nadie me llama Isabella Marie.

¿Bella? Edward frunció el ceño, imaginando los titulares que podrían aparecer en la prensa con aquel apodo.

— _¿Non?_ Pues así es como yo te llamaré, _ma petite soeur_. Te llamaron así por tu abuela, la reina Isabella. Era una mujer muy elegante. Marie es la contribución de tu madre. Sacó ese nombre de un libro de cuentos.

Isabella sorbió para contener las lágrimas de manera muy poco elegante.

Jacob le palmeó el hombro.

—Cuando vengas a La Push, te enseñaré el retrato de tu abuela. Te pareces a ella.

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí —le aseguró Jacob— Hay muchas cosas que estoy deseando compartir contigo sobre la familia y La Push.

Edward sintió una fuerte tensión en el pecho ante la nostalgia que reflejaba la voz de Isabella Marie. ¿En qué estaría pensando su madre para haberla privado de su pasado durante todos aquellos años? En cambio, Renée había animado a su hija a soñar con cuentos de hadas. Renée también había disfrutado de su cuento de hadas al casarse con el príncipe Charlie, pero había salido huyendo en cuanto le había tocado enfrentarse a las responsabilidades de la vida real. Y sólo el tiempo demostraría si su hija estaba cortada o no por el mismo patrón.

Por lo menos, la princesa no había protestado cuando se le había sugerido que algún día iría a La Push a conocer a su familia.

—Con tu permiso, me gustaría continuar llamándote Isabella Marie.

—Por… por supuesto.

—Bien. Y ahora, descansa. Anthony te llevará a casa. Y, _ma petite soeur_, procura tener mucho cuidado y mantener en secreto todo esto hasta que estés preparada para asumir tus obligaciones como princesa. La prensa puede ser incansable. Tienes que aprender a mantener en secreto tu vida privada.

— ¿Bromeas? Mis labios están sellados y, en cualquier caso, nadie me creería.

—Con tu permiso, me gustaría asignarte un equipo de guardaespaldas.

—No —repuso Isabella Marie con firmeza.

—Es para protegerte —insistió Jacob— Al ser un miembro de la familia real, te conviertes en un objetivo. Me preocupa que pueda haber alguna resistencia a tu matrimonio con el príncipe Edward.

—Bueno, me alegro de saber que no soy la única que está preocupada por este acuerdo. Pero aun así, mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Ya he tenido suficientes sobresaltos por un día sin necesidad de tener que verme de pronto viviendo rodeada de hombres con el rostro de granito.

Se acercó a Edward.

—Estoy lista para irme.

Edward le hizo una reverencia a Jacob.

—Su Serena Alteza.

Sintió que la princesa se tensaba cuando la agarró del codo. Sospechaba que aquél iba a ser un largo paseo por el parque.

Mientras cruzaban el pasillo junto a Emmett, aquel tanque humano con el semblante de piedra, Bella estuvo pensando en las maneras de deshacerse de Anthony. No sabía adonde habían ido los otros guardaespaldas. Ella habría preferido con mucho irse sola en un taxi en vez de tener que soportar ni un segundo más la arrogante y molesta presencia de Anthony. Pero éste continuaba agarrándola del brazo con fuerza, impidiéndole entrar en el ascensor sin él. El contacto de su piel tenía todos sus nervios en alerta.

Se liberó de su brazo y casi deseó no haberlo hecho al sentir que aquella sensación cesaba, dejándola completamente desorientada. De su mente desapareció cualquier pensamiento lógico cuando Anthony la estudió con aquellos ojos tan verdes como los bosques en primavera y apretó sus sensuales labios con expresión pensativa.

—Está enfadada —comentó— O al menos lo parece.

—Vaya, ha acertado. Toda mi vida ha sido planificada sin mi consentimiento, ¿usted no estaría enfadado en mi lugar?

—Si estuviera en su lugar, madame, me sentiría honrado de ocupar un cargo que permitiría que mis actos tuvieran influencia en muchas vidas. Lo consideraría un privilegio.

—Entonces, cásese con el príncipe Edward y pase el resto de su vida rodeado de guardaespaldas —le espetó— Yo ya tengo planes para mi vida y ninguno de ellos consiste en convertirme en princesa.

Anthony arqueó una ceja y la miró con expresión dubitativa.

— ¿Y cuáles son esos planes?

Bella sospechaba que se estaba burlando de ella, pero no estaba segura. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

—Si concierne a los motivos por los que no desea casarse con el príncipe Edward, entonces claro que es asunto mío.

Bella tragó saliva y deseó que dejara de mirarla con tanta intensidad.

Se humedeció los labios y le habló de su proyecto de abrir una librería infantil. Esperaba que Edward arrugara su arrogante nariz al oírla o le dirigiera una sonrisa condescendiente. Pero no se rió de ella.

—Así que está interesada en la literatura, la educación y la promoción de la lectura. Le aplaudo, madame. Es un objetivo muy noble. Piense en lo que podría hacer a gran escala por tan dignas causas. A eso es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que puede influir en muchas vidas. El príncipe Edward también comparte esos intereses. Creo que una sociedad depende de la educación de sus niños. Si se ignoran las necesidades de los pequeños, esa misma sociedad sufrirá las consecuencias.

Anthony inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

— ¿Qué otros sueños tiene, su Serena Alteza? —le preguntó, con aquella voz profunda que se filtraba en los oídos de Bella como una caricia. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano— ¿Quiere tener pareja? ¿Un compañero? ¿Hijos? Eso es lo que el príncipe desea.

Bella se zafó del desconcertante contacto de su mano. Sabía exactamente lo que ella quería. Alguien que la considerara el centro del universo, que la amara de forma incondicional.

— ¿Y en cuanto al amor? —lo desafió.

— ¿Amor? Los americanos le dan mucha importancia al amor, pero los índices de divorcio demuestran que se olvidan de él en cuanto surge la primera incompatibilidad. El príncipe Edward no va a olvidar tan fácilmente sus responsabilidades —le sonrió— Y, desde luego, no aprobaría que estuviera discutiendo con usted. Me hace olvidarme de mí mismo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —el corazón le giraba vertiginosamente en el pecho.

Bella se dijo a sí misma que debía tratarse de un error de traducción. No podía haber pretendido que le saliera tal como había sonado. Ni por un momento pensó que Anthony pudiera sentir hacia ella nada más halagador que el desdén. Se suponía que era el secretario personal de su prometido. Bella jamás había conocido a un hombre como él. Un hombre capaz de ponerle los nervios de punta y de llenarla de fantasías, y un hombre cuyos ojos verdes le infundían un curioso deseo de ganarse su aprobación.

Anthony volvió a agarrarla del brazo y los hipersensibilizados nervios de Bella vibraron produciendo melodías que se repitieron como un eco hasta en el último de sus huesos. Bella atribuyó aquella sensación a una combinación de los efectos del champán y del vino.

Anthony le sonrió. La sonrisa le hizo parecer más joven, menos intimidante.

—Ahora no parece estar tan enfadada. Eso es bueno. Nunca se sabe cuándo pueden aparecer los paparazzi, tomar una foto poco favorecedora e inventar alguna historia desagradable para acompañarla. Debe aprender a disimular sus sentimientos.

Bella suspiró mientras la guiaba hacia el ascensor. Un hombre vestido con un traje azul que había salido casi al mismo tiempo de su habitación se había adelantado y les estaba sujetando la puerta. Emmett entró el primero, colocándose entre ellos y el hombre. Bella se preguntó si el guardaespaldas realmente creería que aquel hombre inofensivo podría llegar a atacarlos con una navaja o una pistola.

—Déjelo, Anthony. Esto es todo lo…

La punta de la sandalia se le metió en el hueco que había entre el suelo y la caja del ascensor. Resopló mientras se caía hacia delante.

Gritó y le golpeó accidentalmente al caballero con el bolso en la cara mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio para evitar aterrizar en el suelo. El hombre alargó el brazo hacia ella. Emmett alargó el brazo hacia él.

Bella ya podía imaginarse los titulares: Princesa torpe ataca a un hombre y se rompe los dedos de los pies en un ascensor.

Afortunadamente, sintió un brazo de hierro alrededor de la cintura, que la detuvo a sólo unos centímetros del desastre.

—¡Uf! —exclamó.

Anthony la ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Está bien?

A Bella le habría gustado espetarle que, evidentemente, no estaba bien, que tenía los dedos de los pies destrozados de dolor. Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, vio que Emmett tenía al pobre hombre que había intentado ayudarla presionado contra la pared del ascensor, clavándole el antebrazo en la garganta. La huella del bolso de Bella era claramente visible en el rostro del asustado caballero.

Bella estaba terriblemente avergonzada.

— ¡Emmett, suéltalo! No quería golpearlo, ha sido un accidente. He tropezado.

—No me ha hecho ningún daño, señorita —contestó el hombre.

La respiración le olía a alcohol. Bella se preguntó si Emmett habría detectado su aliento antes que ella.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Quiso saber el hombre— ¿Una estrella del pop o algo parecido? Mañana por la noche celebro una fiesta en mi suite. Si le apetece venir, está invitada.

—La señorita se lo agradece, pero no irá —contestó Emmett, soltando al hombre con desgana.

El guardaespaldas sacó la sandalia del hueco en el que había quedado atrapada y se la tendió a Bella. La tira que iba sobre los dedos de los pies estaba destrozada y las cuentas que decoraban las sandalias rodaban tristemente por el suelo del ascensor.

Bella se sentía tan patética como aquella sandalia destrozada. Emmett presionó el botón para bajar al vestíbulo. Durante todo el descenso, a Bella le estuvo dando vueltas el estómago. No podía mirar a Anthony, pero sentía la humillación de su cercanía y la firmeza de la mano de hierro con la que le rodeaba la cintura. E incluso su refinada fragancia, aquella mezcla de madera, lino y sándalo, parecía estar regañándola.

Consciente de la advertencia que le había hecho Anthony sobre los paparazzi, Bella se liberó de la mano de Anthony y fue cojeando desde el ascensor hasta la limusina. Una vez allí, se hundió en el asiento y se preparó para una nueva regañina de Anthony. Pero Bella no estaba de humor para hablar. Lo amenazó con la sandalia y le advirtió:

—Ni una palabra.

Desde la muerte de Tanya, Edward no había vuelto a encontrarse en ninguna situación que lo dejara sin habla. ¿Pero cómo expresar la predisposición de la princesa Isabella Marie a meter la pata? Anthony ignoró la sandalia que Isabella Marie blandía como un puñal y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Le está sangrando el pie.

—No es cierto.

Anthony encendió las luces del compartimento trasero de la limusina.

—En ese caso, supongo que no es sangre lo que está manchando la alfombra.

Oyó que Isabella Marie dejaba escapar un suspiro de rendición.

—Cuando me despierte mañana, ¿todo esto será una pesadilla?

Anthony se descubrió sonriendo. Aquel día y, especialmente aquella noche, tenía todo el potencial para convertirse en una pesadilla. Hizo un gesto para que la princesa levantara el pie y así poder vendárselo.

—No ha estado del todo mal —musitó mientras Bella le tendía el pie para que se lo examinara— Ha descubierto quién es realmente usted. Hay personas que pasan toda su vida sin descubrirlo.

—Yo ya sabía quién era, quién soy —se quejó.

Anthony arqueó una ceja mientras tomaba el estrecho pie de Isabella entre las manos. Era un pie excepcional, de empeine suave y piel sedosa y dorada. Las uñas las tenía perfectamente cortadas. Y se había cortado en la punta del dedo gordo. La princesa hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Anthony le tocó la herida.

—A lo mejor he malinterpretado la expresión de su rostro cuando el príncipe Jacob le ha confiado que se parecía a su abuela.

— ¡Ay!

Bella intentó apartar el pie, pero Edward se lo sujetaba, curiosamente consciente de la intimidad que se había establecido entre ellos. Y de la tentadora curva de su pierna. Y de la dulce fragancia de su pelo.

—Lo siento, no pretendía hacerle daño.

Bella alzó la barbilla.

—El hecho de que me parezca a una abuela a la que nunca he conocido no tiene nada que ver con quién soy. Es lógico que quiera saber quién era mi padre. No creo que haya nada de malo e ello.

— ¿Y no ve ninguna relación entre lo que era su padre y lo que es usted?

Edward sintió tensarse el pie de Isabella Marie entre sus manos. Sentía la resistencia que crecía en su interior y comprendió que no iba a admitir nada parecido.

— ¿Qué relación hay entre usted y su padre? —le preguntó a su vez.

Edward permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, considerando la respuesta.

—Él es mi maestro. Yo me veo como una continuación de todo lo que me enseñó.

— ¿A qué se dedica su padre?

Edward pensó en la mejor manera de contestar a esa pregunta.

—Es uno de los principales consejeros del rey Carlisle.

Isabella Marie apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento de cuero y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Usted decidió seguir sus pasos o tomó él la decisión por usted?

Edward evitó su mirada.

—Se dieron las dos circunstancias. Uno siempre tiene capacidad para elegir —le cubrió con el pañuelo los dedos de los pies.

Isabella estiró la pierna como si fuera un gato deseando ser acariciado y examinó el vendaje con ojo crítico.

— ¿Siempre lo hace todo tan perfectamente?

—Supongo que sí. Así es como me han enseñado a hacer las cosas.

— ¿Quién le enseñó? ¿Su padre?

Edward se encogió de hombros y apagó las luces.

—Mi padre es un hombre bastante… ocupado. Son muchas las personas que me han enseñado.

Por alguna extraña razón, estaba convencido de que recordaría aquella conversación durante el resto de su vida. Se sentía como si le hubiera confesado más cosas a aquella mujer con la que estaba destinado a casarse que a ninguna de las otras personas que hasta entonces había conocido. Ni siquiera a Tanya.

Y se dio cuenta de lo liberador que era poder ser Anthony Masen en vez del príncipe Edward.

Isabella le estrechó la mano.

—Lo siento.

Edward la miró desconcertado.

— ¿Qué es lo que siente?

—Que su padre esté tan ocupado. Pero por lo menos lo conoce.

Edward le apretó la mano en respuesta, sin saber qué contestar.

Isabella suspiró.

—Yo no estoy hecha para ser una princesa, Anthony. Esta noche ha sido una prueba de ello. ¿Por qué no me llama en el caso de que quede una plaza libre para un bufón?

Edward se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó. Un ligero temblor sacudió su alma ante la exquisita suavidad de su piel; sabía que aquel comportamiento era impropio del que se suponía era el secretario personal de su prometido, pero aquélla había sido una noche extraordinaria.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo suavemente— Cenicienta también llegó a casa sin uno de los zapatos. Ella tampoco era una princesa, pero aun así, decidió ir al baile. Lo único que puedo pedirle es que lo intente. El futuro se hará cargo de todo lo demás.

Edward la oyó sorberse las lágrimas. ¿De verdad estaba llorando?

No podía estar seguro, pero continuó sosteniéndole la mano hasta que la limusina se detuvo en el camino de su casa.

—La acompañaré al interior —le ofreció— Le va a resultar difícil caminar por los adoquines con un solo zapato.

El rugido de las olas repiqueteaba en sus oídos.

Al final de la calle, Edward oyó el sonido de la puerta de un coche al cerrarse seguido por el ruido de un motor. Emmett también fue consciente de que había otro coche. Edward sabía que el guardaespaldas esperaría hasta recibir una señal del coche que los seguía antes de ayudar a la princesa a salir de la limusina.

El terreno estaba despejado. Emmett le abrió la puerta a la princesa y Edward levantó a ésta en brazos con un gesto que en aquel momento le pareció sorprendentemente natural.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —gritó Isabella.

—Llevarla en brazos —musitó Edward contra la fragante nube de su pelo— No quiero que vuelva a hacerse daño y creo que ésta es la mejor opción.

—Oh, yo creía que eso era trabajo de los guardaespaldas.

A los labios de Edward asomó una sonrisa. Era cierto, aquella princesa no se parecía a lo que él esperaba. Pero su corazón palpitaba con una curiosa combinación de asombro y deseo mientras la llevaba por aquel camino adoquinado bordeado de arbustos hasta una puerta de cristal con un curioso diseño.

—Déme la llave —le ordenó bruscamente.

Isabella sacó obediente la llave del bolso.

—Puedo abrir yo. Creo que seré capaz de hacerlo sin provocar otro desastre —y, como si quisiera demostrar sus palabras, metió la llave en la cerradura.

Edward empujó la puerta con los hombros para entrar al vestíbulo.

— ¿Dónde está el interruptor?

—A la derecha.

Edward giró y le dio un codazo a la puerta para cerrarla. La puerta se cerró tras él, haciendo temblar ligeramente el marco. Una décima de segundo después, algo lo golpeaba por detrás y el cristal se hacía añicos a su alrededor.

* * *

_**como no soy mala... y no quiero que me maten... esta noche actualizo... la cosa se pone realmente peligrosa no creen¿?. un besote y nos leemos esta **_


	5. Accidente o intento de asesinato¿?

**Accidente o intento de asesinato**

**.**

**.  
**

Edward cayó al suelo, protegiendo a Isabella Marie con su cuerpo ¿Le habían disparado?

En medio de aquella oscuridad, era incapaz de decirlo. Pero sentía un dolor penetrante en el hombro y temía que lo hubieran herido. Los latidos de su corazón lo ensordecían. ¿Dónde estaba su atacante? Tenía que proteger a Isabella. Ella era la única heredera de La Push. Si Edward moría, tenía un hermano pequeño que podría reinar en Cullen.

Palpó a Isabella, buscando algún indicio de que estuviera herida. Y el alivio invadió su corazón cuando la sintió elevar el pecho. Estupendo, todavía respiraba.

— ¿Está bien? —le preguntó precipitadamente—. ¡Emmett! — ¿dónde se había metido el guardaespaldas? ¿Le habrían disparado también a él?

La puerta de la casa se abrió de repente. Edward vio la imponente silueta de un hombre sosteniendo una pistola. Era Emmett.

Gracias a Dios.

—Cuidado, Emmett —le advirtió en voz baja— Hay un hombre armado. Me han herido.

—No se mueva señor —le ordenó Emmett mientras hacía un barrido visual del vestíbulo.

Edward no podría haberse levantado aunque lo hubiera intentado. Era consciente de los insoportables dardos de dolor de su espalda y de la suavidad del cuerpo de Isabella Marie bajo el suyo.

Emmett fue a registrar el resto de la casa. Edward podía oírlo transmitiendo instrucciones a través de los auriculares al equipo de guardaespaldas que los había seguido hasta la casa de la princesa.

Isabella Marie posó la mano en su mejilla. La voz le temblaba cuando preguntó:

—Anthony, ¿está bien?

—No me han dado en ningún órgano vital, princesa. Me temo que no va a poder librarse de mí tan fácilmente.

La risa de Isabella sonó sospechosamente parecida a un sollozo. Se movió bajo él, haciéndole acusadamente consciente de sus tentadoras curvas.

—Déjeme levantarme. Está herido. Necesita una ambulancia.

—No puede llamar a una ambulancia, madame. Tengo la obligación de proteger a su persona por encima de mi propio bien. Y es posible que el hombre que me ha disparado continúe aquí.

— ¡No sea ridículo! ¡Podría estar seriamente herido! ¡Apártese de mí inmediatamente!

—No he hablado más en serio en mi vida, princesa. Hágame caso.

Hundió los dedos en su pelo y la sostuvo con fuerza, como si estuviera sosteniendo su futuro.

En su mente se acumulaban las preguntas. ¿Habría seguido alguien al príncipe Jacob hasta California a pesar de las medidas de seguridad que habían tomado? ¿La amenaza procedería de una facción de La Push o del interior de Cullen?

De pronto, las luces del salón iluminaron el vestíbulo.

—No hay nadie —dijo Emmett— No hay nadie ni en el interior ni en exterior de la casa.

Edward pestañeó y miró a su alrededor. Los restos del cristal roto caían sobre la alfombra y el suelo de mármol. Los ojos de Isabella eran dos enormes pozos oscuros asustados en su delicado rostro. La joven señaló hacia el techo.

—Oh, Dios. Se ha caído la lámpara de araña. Ha sido eso lo que te ha golpeado.

Edward exhaló un agradecido suspiro. Si había sido el techo el que había caído sobre él, eso significaba que nadie le había disparado.

Apretó los dientes para vencer el dolor y se apartó de Isabella Marie, dejándola salir de debajo de su cuerpo.

—Emmett, por favor, lleva a la princesa a la otra habitación. Sólo lleva un zapato, se ha hecho daño en el pie.

La princesa se sentó a su lado y le acarició suavemente el pelo.

—No se atreva a tocarme —le advirtió al guardaespaldas— Llame a una ambulancia. Anthony tiene pedazos de cristal clavados en la espalda.

—No —replicó Edward. Miró a Emmett, que parecía sentirse incómodo con aquellas órdenes contradictorias— ¿Tiene muy mal aspecto, Emmett?

—Con unas pinzas y un poco de alcohol podríamos arreglarlo.

— ¿Tiene unas pinzas y alcohol? —le preguntó Edward a Isabella Marie.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta.

—Sí, pero no puede estar hablando en serio. ¿Emmett es licenciado en medicina?

—Creo que ya habíamos dejado claro que siempre hablo completamente en serio. Emmett sabe todo lo necesario sobre primeros auxilios y confío en su criterio. Por favor, tráigale lo que le he pedido. No quiero ir a un hospital.

La oposición de Isabella a renunciar a una ambulancia estaba estampada en su rostro. Edward se sentía extrañamente complacido por su preocupación. Quizá aquella joven no fuera tan inmune a él como en un principio había creído.

—Por favor, princesa, no se gana nada corriendo riesgos.

—Muy bien —admitió por fin— Pero quiero que conste que no estoy de acuerdo. Volveré dentro de un momento.

Edward la observó mientras el guardaespaldas se la llevaba. Cuando Emmett regresó, tomó uno de los pedazos de yeso que habían caído al suelo y miró hacia el techo.

Edward sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Crees que ha sido un accidente? —le preguntó.

—No soy un experto, señor, pero esto me parece bastante sospechoso.

Bella estaba temblando mientras buscaba en el cuarto de baño el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Había sido un milagro que Anthony no hubiera muerto. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si hubiera llegado sola a casa y la lámpara le hubiera caído a ella? ¿Y habría sido lo ocurrido un accidente?

Emmett y sus hombres estaban haciéndole ver amenazas de muerte en cada esquina. Las manos le temblaban mientras sacaba el algodón y las pinzas. Al principio, Anthony estaba convencido de que le habían disparado. Y había estado dispuesto a morir por ella. La había protegido con su propio cuerpo. ¿Habría imaginado de antemano que iba a ocurrir algo así? ¿Ese era el motivo por el que su hermano quería asignarle un cuerpo de guardaespaldas?

Bella consideró de pronto la diplomática advertencia de su hermano sobre su resistencia al matrimonio con el príncipe Edward bajo una nueva luz. Aquel acuerdo matrimonial suponía el fin de una enemistad que había durado trescientos años. Trescientos años eran mucho tiempo de odios.

Intentó decirse a sí misma que estaba siendo ridícula. No estaba en peligro. El hecho de que se hubiera caído la lámpara de araña había sido un desgraciado accidente… como aquel que había matado a su madre. Y agradecía a Dios el que Anthony hubiera estado allí aquella noche. Con excepción de su madre, nadie la había tratado nunca como si fuera una persona que necesitara protección. Ni tampoco le había dicho nadie que era hermosa como si realmente lo creyera.

Se recordó a sí misma que en eso consistía el trabajo de Anthony. Pero no importaba. Desde el momento en que lo había conocido, había sentido algo nuevo bajo la piel, una conciencia de su proximidad similar a los pinchos de un cactus, algo invisible, pero imposible de ignorar.

Cerró el armario y salió corriendo del cuarto de baño. Sabía que no debía alimentar aquellos sentimientos hacia Anthony. Y menos cuando estaba oficialmente comprometida con su jefe.

Bella fue a buscar dos cuencos de plástico a la cocina y regresó al vestíbulo con un par de zapatillas.

Anthony continuaba tumbado boca abajo sobre la alfombra de cuero blanco del salón. El guardaespaldas le había acercado una lámpara a la espalda para así poder trabajar con más luz. A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver los pedazos de cristal que tenía clavados.

—Oh, Anthony, eso tiene muy mal aspecto.

Dejó el botiquín de primeros auxilios encima de la mesita del café. Anthony volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—Isabella, no te preocupes. Te prometo que no moriré.

Isabella. La había llamado Isabella, no Isabella Marie, ni Su Serena Alteza, ni madame. De modo que aquel hombre era capaz de romper de vez en cuando el protocolo. O eso, o su dolor era insoportable.

Bella decidió que probablemente era lo último y rápidamente echó alcohol en uno de los cuencos de plástico que había llevado junto al botiquín.

—Si encuentro algún pedazo de cristal que esté clavado de forma más profunda, iremos a un hospital. Yo también hice un curso de primeros auxilios y no voy a arriesgarme a que te desangres —dijo, tuteándolo también.

— ¿Y por qué hiciste un curso de primeros auxilios? —le preguntó Anthony, con los ojos fijos en su rostro.

—Mi madre me obligó, íbamos a hacer una excursión por el Gran Cañón.

Anthony susurró algo en alemán. Una de las palabras sonaba como «madre». Bella esterilizó los dos pares de pinzas en el alcohol y le tendió uno de ellos al guardaespaldas.

—Primero hay que sacar los cristales. Después, quitarle la ropa y limpiarle las heridas.

Bella atrapó un pedazo de cristal con las pinzas. Oh, Dios, nunca le había gustado la sangre.

—Es posible que duela —le advirtió.

Bella le arrancó el cristal y lo dejó en un segundo cuenco. Un punto de sangre comenzó a extenderse rápidamente por la chaqueta. Anthony musitó algo en alemán. Para cuando Bella y el guardaespaldas terminaron de quitarle todos los cristales, la joven ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba recitando algo.

—_Un das hat mit ihrem Singen die Lorelei getan._

¿Lorelei? ¿Por qué aquel nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar?

—Ya está. ¿Ahora puedes quitarte la chaqueta y la camisa?

Anthony se sentó con mucho cuidado y con la boca apretada con tanta fuerza que un surco blanco rodeaba sus labios. Bella lo ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta, experimentando al mismo tiempo la peculiar necesidad de abrazar aquella fina prenda contra su pecho.

Cuando se movió para quitarle la corbata, Anthony le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, madame.

De acuerdo, habían vuelto al usted otra vez. Bella no era virgen, pero jamás había visto desnudarse a un hombre del calibre de Anthony. Éste tiró de la corbata con una elegancia magistral y se desabrochó rápidamente los botones de la camisa.

A Bella se le quedó la respiración en la garganta en el momento en el que Anthony se quitó la camisa. Los músculos que sus exquisitas prendas sólo insinuaban, se revelaron entonces en su más fino esplendor. Bella siempre había considerado más fascinantes las descripciones de los cuerpos masculinos que aparecían en los libros que los cuerpos de los hombres que veía por la playa. Pero el pecho de Anthony atrapó completamente su atención. Una mata de vello cobrizo cubría su pecho, dotándolo de un aire de misterio que la tentaba a acariciar sus pezones oscuros y a hundir los dedos en aquel vello rizado.

Bajo los pectorales, distinguió una cicatriz horizontal de unos diez centímetros. Y había otra cicatriz al lado del erótico camino de vello que descendía por debajo de su ombligo.

La boca se le quedó más seca que el viento de Santa Ana por culpa del deseo, la vergüenza y la preocupación. ¿Aquellas heridas se las habría hecho protegiendo a su príncipe? Dios, esperaba que no. Imaginó a Anthony siendo atacado. Fijó la mirada en los cristales rotos de la lámpara de araña que su madre tanto apreciaba. ¿Era en eso en lo que iba a convertirse su vida?

El príncipe Edward había confiado en Anthony para que la protegiera. Por primera vez, Bella se preguntó qué clase de persona sería el príncipe Edward. Sabía que era educado, noble y considerado. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Podría enamorarse de él?

—Dese la vuelta —le ordenó a Anthony, utilizando también ella el usted— Por favor —añadió con más delicadeza.

El corazón se le encogió en el pecho al ver la sangre que manaba de sus hermosos hombros. Empapó los cortes con alcohol. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no cubrir de besos las peores heridas, pero sabía que Anthony se sentiría ofendido si lo besaba. Algo que, por supuesto, no pensaba hacer.

¿Pero cómo era posible que, en sólo unas horas, hubiera pasado de pensar que aquel hombre le desagradaba a desear consolarlo? La única explicación que tenía para ello era el vino y el champán que había bebido.

Miró a Emmett de reojo para ver si estaba tan impresionado como ella por las heridas de Anthony. El brusco y adusto guardaespaldas le dirigió un discreto asentimiento de cabeza. Por lo menos uno de los cortes requería una visita a la sala de urgencias.

—Casi he terminado. Ya sólo queda poner algunas vendas y limpiar la herida. Y puedo prestarle una camiseta —Bella y Emmett le pusieron al menos una docena de vendas y algunas gasas en la espalda.

Bella se excusó y se fue a buscar una camiseta para Anthony. Cuando regresó, Emmett estaba terminando de barrer los cristales que habían quedado esparcidos por el vestíbulo y dejándolos en la bolsa de la basura mientras Anthony metía en otra bolsa la pieza que fijaba la lámpara al techo. Estaban hablando en alemán y, a juzgar por su expresión obstinada y la sequedad de su tono, estaban discutiendo.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—_War das ein Unfall? Oder vielleicht ein Mordversuch?(¿fue un accidente o tal vez un intento de asesinato?_

_¿Mordversuch?_ Aquella palabra le recordó a Bella a la que utilizaban los franceses para hablar de muerte. De asesinato.

Se detuvo en el pasillo. ¿Pensarían que alguien había intentado asesinarla? ¿O se estaba volviendo paranoica?

¿Y por qué Anthony tenía esa mirada de desaprobación? ¿Estarían pensando Emmett y él que una mujer como ella le causaría problemas al príncipe Edward?

Bella sintió que se abría un vacío en su interior. Volvía a ser de pronto esa niña de ocho años a la que todo el mundo prefería no tener en su equipo de béisbol porque era muy torpe.

Tragó saliva, batallando contra la confusión, el enfado y el profundamente arraigado dolor de una niña que pensaba que su padre la consideraba indigna de su tiempo y de su amor.

Se aclaró la garganta. Quería que el día terminara cuanto antes y que Anthony se fuera de su casa para poder meterse en la cama e intentar encontrar sentido al rumbo inesperado que había tomado su vida. Intentar averiguar lo que quería.

—Gracias por haber limpiado todo ese desastre —le tiró a Anthony una camiseta negra que había encontrado en un cajón, sabiendo que le molestaría.

Anthony tomó la camisa con la mano izquierda al tiempo que sus inteligentes ojos verdes le decían que era consciente de que estaba provocándolo deliberadamente.

—Gracias.

Se puso la camiseta sin despeinarse apenas. El suave algodón de la tela se tensaba sobre sus bíceps y su pecho. Metió la camisa destrozada en la misma bolsa en la que había metido los restos de la lámpara.

—Emmett, si eres tan amable de dejarnos un momento, me reuniré contigo en unos minutos —señaló hacia las bolsas de basura— Y llévate esto.

—Déjelo. Ya las sacaré yo mañana por la mañana —protestó Bella, pero Emmett siguió las órdenes de Anthony.

Bella temblaba por dentro y la inquietud le cosquilleaba en la piel mientras el guardaespaldas se marchaba. Anthony dio un paso hacia ella, con los dientes apretados y aquellos ojos verdes e inconmensurables mirándola intensamente. Le acarició la barbilla con el pulgar y la sorprendió al decirle en un tono inesperadamente delicado.

— ¿No le importa quedarse sola?

—No, claro que no —susurró ella— No soy una mujer indefensa. Además, necesito tiempo para pensar.

—Entonces, buenas noches, princesa. Espero que recuerde este día con cariño durante el resto de su vida.

Era una broma, ¿verdad? Pero no, de pronto vio que no lo era. Porque Anthony bajó la mirada hacia sus labios y, por un loco instante, Bella pensó que estaba considerando la posibilidad de besarla. El pulso le latía en un frenético estado de alarma.

Aguardó expectante.

—Oh…

Un delicado suspiro, de desilusión y alivio al mismo tiempo, escapó de sus labios cuando, en vez de besarla, Anthony le tomó la mano y rozó sus dedos con un cálido beso.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró con voz ronca, pero no le soltó inmediatamente la mano.

Bella se olvidó de todas sus meteduras de pata de aquella noche. El calor de los dedos de Anthony, su imponente presencia y los secretos que guardaban sus ojos la habían cautivado.

Tomó aire, sintiendo cómo se expandían sus costillas ante aquella repentina entrada de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

— ¿Me prometerá una cosa antes de marcharse?

Anthony curvó la boca en una mueca de escepticismo.

— ¿Sólo una? —bromeó.

Bella pestañeó nerviosa. ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella?

—Tranquilícese, madame. En el hotel, llamaré a un médico para que venga a hacerme lo que los americanos llaman una visita a domicilio.

Bella le sonrió agradecida. Y aunque llevara en aquel momento un par de zapatillas amarillas y un sujetador con relleno de agua, se sintió más confiada. Y más atractiva.

—Una decisión sensata. Pero en serio, prométame que no volverá a llamarme princesa Isabella Marie cuando estemos a solas. Porque no voy a ser capaz de seguir adelante con esto si dejo de ser quien soy.

Vio que las objeciones se acumulaban en la mirada de Anthony, pero aquella noche no estaba en condiciones de soportar otra nueva lección de protocolo. Para su inmenso alivio, Anthony asintió solemnemente y le estrechó la mano.

—_A demain_, Bella. Mañana será un nuevo día. (_hasta mañana)_

Bella. Una pequeña victoria en un día marcado por los contratiempos.

—_A demain,_ Anthony.

Bella cerró la puerta tras él, teniendo mucho cuidado de correr el cerrojo y conectar la alarma. No le haría ningún daño tener un poco de cuidado respecto a su seguridad. Normalmente, sólo conectaba la alarma cuando se iba a trabajar.

En una mesa con incrustaciones marinas situada cerca de la puerta principal, vio la sandalia destrozada al lado del bolso negro. Una de las tiras de la sandalia colgaba precariamente, sostenida apenas por un hilo a la sandalia. ¿La habría dejado Anthony allí?

Bella tomó el cepillo que Emmett había dejado apoyado contra la pared para barrer de nuevo el suelo. No quería que Bronté, su gata, se clavara un cristal en la pata. Miró de nuevo hacia la sandalia. Era curioso, pero no era así como ella recordaba que terminaba el cuento de Cenicienta.

Los maullidos quejumbrosos de Bronté despertaron a Bella justo antes de las doce. Había cerrado las contraventanas de su habitación para protegerse del fuerte sol de California. Bella pestañeó en la habitación en sombras, intentando orientarse mientras su mente repasaba todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. La visita de la abogada de su madre. El encuentro con su hermano. El regalo de su padre. ¿Y de verdad le había vomitado a Anthony en los zapatos?

Sí, debía haberle vomitado. Porque todavía tenía el estómago revuelto y le dolía la cabeza.

Se aferró a las sábanas al recordar cómo la había protegido Anthony de la caída de la lámpara. Se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cabeza. ¿De verdad habría considerado la posibilidad de besarla cuando le había dado las buenas noches? ¿O aquello había sido un descabellado producto de su imaginación?

Bronté volvió a maullar. Y en aquella ocasión, el maullido sonó extrañamente amortiguado.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Bronté? Hola, gatita. ¿Te he dejado fuera esta noche? —la gata normalmente dormía acurrucada a los pies de la cama.

Bella apartó las sábanas y miró hacia la puerta. Un movimiento mal calculado a juzgar por el dolor de cabeza.

Brönte volvió a maullar. El maullido sonaba cada vez más cerca. A lo mejor la había dejado encerrada en el armario cuando había sacado la camiseta para Anthony.

Arrastrándose de la cama, Bella abrió la puerta del armario.

—Lo siento, pequeña —ronroneó—, no pretendía encerrarte.

Esperó a que saliera su gata persa de pelo negro.

—Vamos, gatita, no seas tímida —pero no se veía a la gata por ninguna parte.

Bella se metió en el armario para asegurarse de que la gata no se había metido en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Al pisar, presionó el corte que se había hecho el día anterior en el pie. ¡Ay!

Brönte no estaba en el armario. Bella escuchó con atención, esperando oír un nuevo maullido.

—Vamos, pequeña. Tienes que estar en alguna parte. ¿Te asustaron los cristales? Vamos, sal. Ya no pasa nada.

Bella miró debajo de la cama; la tenía llena de libros y revistas para los que no le quedaba espacio en las estanterías.

—Eh, Brönte, ¿estás ahí debajo?

—Miau.

—Estás ahí —Bella sacó algunas pilas de libros y se tumbó boca abajo.

Los ojos verdes de Brönte resplandecían en aquella caverna de libros. Bella estiró el brazo y apartó unos libros para despejarle el camino.

—Ven aquí, gatita.

Brönte no se movió. Y había algo en su manera de maullar que indicaba que no se encontraba bien. Bella se olvidó al instante del dolor de cabeza y de la herida del pie.

— ¿Qué te pasa, gatita? ¿Estás asustada?

Bella pensó en apartar la cama, pero le preocupaba que cayeran en el proceso algunos libros sobre la mascota. Era obvio que la pobre Brönte ya estaba suficientemente asustada.

Continuó apartando libros y se estiró debajo de la cama hasta que pudo tocar a la gata.

—Miauu —maulló la gata en tono lastimero mientras le lamía los dedos con su áspera lengua.

Bella le acarició la cabeza mientras intentaba convencerla de que saliera. Brönte comenzó a ronronear, pero no se movía. Agarrándola con el brazo, Bella la arrastró delicadamente, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que la gata se había enganchado el pelo con el somier de la cama. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Alzó la cabeza sobresaltada, y se enredó también ella el pelo en el somier.

—¡Ay! Un momento, ya voy —murmuró mientras inclinaba la cabeza, esperando liberarse. Pero sólo consiguió darse un tirón de pelo que le dolió hasta en las puntas de los pies—. ¡Ay! —el teléfono continuaba sonando insistentemente.

Brönte maulló.

Probablemente era su hermano, Jacob, que quería concertar otra reunión. O a lo mejor Anthony quería que le diera hora para su primera clase sobre cómo debía de ser una princesa.

A Bella se le aceleró el corazón al pensar que tendría que enfrentarse a Anthony después de todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. ¿Volvería a sentirse atraída por él? ¿O los sentimientos del día anterior habrían sido un producto de la bebida y los nervios?

Bella volvió a mover la cabeza, intentando liberarse a sí misma, al gato y acercarse al teléfono.

—Tranquila, gatita, espera un momento —hasta los ojos le escocieron, tal fue el tirón que sintió en el cuero cabelludo. Maldita fuera, era inútil. Estaba atrapada. Renunció y se dejó caer contra el suelo. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle aquellas cosas a ella?

Bella no contestaba al teléfono. Edward colgó cuando se activó el contestador, decidiendo no dejar un mensaje. Volvería a intentarlo al cabo de una hora. La princesa le había dicho el día anterior que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Y, aunque le había ordenado a Emmett que le asignara dos guardaespaldas para que vigilaran su casa durante la noche, Edward estaba preocupado.

¿Estaría a salvo? Si la lámpara hubiera caído encima de ella, podría haberla matado o haberla herido gravemente. El médico del hotel le había puesto puntos en tres de las heridas y le había aplicado una pomada con antibiótico en el resto. Le había dicho además que le quedarían algunas cicatrices, pero las cicatrices eran la menor de las preocupaciones de Edward.

Ignorando las protestas de su hombro herido, cruzó las manos en la espalda y se acercó a las ventanas de la suite. Se extendía ante él una vista panorámica del Pacífico. El sol se abría paso entre las nubes y las gaviotas se zambullían en las olas. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que una lámpara cayera al suelo como lo había hecho la noche anterior? ¿Habría sido una coincidencia? ¿O alguien había intentado matar a la princesa?

Edward había informado del incidente al príncipe Jacob en cuanto había llegado al hotel. Éste se había mostrado sorprendido y preocupado. Habían estado hablando de la posibilidad de trasladar a Bella al hotel o de contratar un cuerpo de guardaespaldas femenino para que protegiera a la princesa durante veinticuatro horas al día. Jacob había aprobado la previsión de Edward de llevarse el soporte de la lámpara al hotel, para que un electricista pudiera examinarla y detectar cualquier indicio de manipulación, cosa que Edward pensaba hacer ese mismo día.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

—Pase —respondió Edward.

—Buenos días, príncipe Edward —lo saludó su secretaria, Rosalie Schoenfeldt, en alemán—. ¿Deseaba verme?

—Sí.

Edward miró con aprobación a Rosalie, que tenía un aspecto frío y elegante con aquel traje de color lavanda que realzaba su esbelta figura y sus pómulos marcados. El pelo, de un rubio casi blanco, lo llevaba recogido en un moño a la altura de la nuca y sus ojos de color verde grisáceo transmitían una calma que Edward siempre había apreciado en los momentos en los que amenazaba el caos. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

Edward conocía a Rosalie desde que era niño. La familia de Rosalie, con vínculos de sangre con las casas reales de Grecia, Holanda y Gran Bretaña, siempre había formado parte del círculo de los Falkenberg. Edward no podía recordar un solo cumpleaños en el que Rosalie no hubiera estado presente. Incluso la había besado en una ocasión en una de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Rosalie. No recordaba los años que tenían entonces, pero eran suficientemente pequeños como para caber los dos en el armario de los abrigos y Rosalie llevaba todavía un aparato en los dientes.

Edward no había recurrido a la diplomacia para aquella misión en California. Contaba con Rosalie para que lo ayudara a enseñar a Bella a actuar y vestirse como princesa y futura reina. Y a tratar con la prensa.

— ¿Cómo van todos los preparativos que teníamos pendientes?

Rosalie sonrió.

—Ya casi he terminado. He contratado a un peluquero de Beverly Hills y a un artista del maquillaje para que preparen a la princesa en un balneario cercano. La hora de la cita todavía debemos confirmarla. Ambos han firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Y estoy negociando con un estilista de Hollywood para que la asesore sobre su guardarropa. La prensa se volverá loca cuando descubra que ha tenido a una princesa viviendo entre ellos.

— ¿Y las clases de alemán y francés?

—Ya tenemos un tutor.

—Excelente. Hay otro asunto menor del que me gustaría que te ocuparas… inmediatamente.

Edward le hizo un breve resumen del incidente del día anterior y le mostró el esqueleto de la lámpara que había salvado.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró al verla palidecer—, pero me gustaría que buscaras un electricista. Quiero que examine esta pieza para ver si encuentra algún indicio de manipulación.

— ¿Manipulación? —Rosalie frunció delicadamente el ceño— ¿Está sugiriendo que alguien ha intentado hacerle daño a la princesa?

—Ambos sabemos que hay sectores en La Push, y también en Cullen, que se oponen a este matrimonio.

Los fríos ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de reproches.

— ¿Por qué no me informó anoche de lo ocurrido?

—Era tarde. La princesa no salió herida y el director del hotel me aseguró la absoluta discreción del médico que me atendió.

—Muy bien —se levantó e inclinó la cabeza— Localizaré inmediatamente a un electricista —se metió la pieza de la lámpara en el bolso.

Pero Edward la detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

—Rosalie, ten cuidado. No le menciones lo ocurrido a ninguno de los empleados del príncipe Jacob.

—Entendido.

¡Uf! Bella se apoyó con un brazo en el suelo y se incorporó sobre las puntas de los pies, cargando con el peso de la cama en la espalda. Lo único que tenía que hacer era levantar el colchón para poder meter la mano entre el somier y él y desenredar el mechón de pelo que la retenía. No iba a volver a guardar los libros debajo de la cama nunca más.

Brönte maulló cuando levantó el somier. Bella soltó el brazo derecho y tiró con fuerza del mechón de pelo que había quedado atrapado en uno de los travesaños del somier, rompiendo en el proceso parte de su propio pelo. Pero por fin estaba libre. Volvió a bajar la cama e intentó sacar a la gata. Brönte bufó y le clavó las uñas en el brazo.

A Bella se le revolvió el estómago al ver la pata derecha de Brönte. Estaba hinchada y herida. Definitivamente, rota.

El teléfono volvió a sonar mientras Bella salía corriendo con Brönte para llevarla al veterinario, pero Bella ignoró la llamada. Dejo a Brönte en el asiento trasero y puso el motor en marcha. Lo de ser una princesa tendría que esperar.

Había merecido la pena la inversión hecha en aquel micrófono oculto. El secretario personal del príncipe Jacob, Demetri Dartois, frunció el ceño preocupado tras haber oído la conversación que habían mantenido el príncipe Edward y su secretaria de prensa. De modo que el príncipe Edward temía que hubiera una conspiración para acabar con la princesa.

A Demetri no le sorprendía. ¿Por qué iban a querer los habitantes de La Push como princesa a una americana zafia que había crecido en la playa y trabajaba como dependienta en una librería? Demetri se estremecía de sólo pensarlo. Y le resultaba igualmente repulsiva la perspectiva de que La Push volviera a estar bajo el dominio de los Falkenberg después de tres siglos de independencia.

Demetri había aspirado durante toda su vida a ocupar una posición importante en palacio. Su madre había sido amiga íntima de la primera esposa del príncipe Charlie. Cuando Demetri había terminado los estudios con unas excelentes notas, había sido elegido para formar parte del servicio personal del príncipe Charlie. Y aunque Demetri tenía al príncipe en muy alta consideración, el trato que había negociado con el rey Carlisle de Cullen estaba demostrando ser tan desastroso como su matrimonio con aquella fresca de Renée Swan.

La Push debía permanecer bajo el dominio de la familia Black. A pesar de las dudas del príncipe Jacob sobre la capacidad de las nuevas tecnologías para ayudarlo a concebir un heredero, Demetri tenía la esperanza de que el príncipe Jacob y la princesa Leah se convirtieran pronto en los orgullosos padres de un heredero de los Black. La clínica le había informado detalladamente de sus procedimientos y sabía exactamente lo que había que hacer en el caso de que el primer tratamiento tuviera éxito.

—Localizaré a un electricista inmediatamente —oyó asegurar a Rosalie Schoenfeldt.

—Rosalie, ten cuidado. No le menciones lo ocurrido a ninguno de los empleados del príncipe Jacob.

Demetri sonrió para sí y corrió hacia la puerta de su suite. Esperó y escuchó. La puerta del príncipe Edward se abrió y oyó pasos. Demetri abrió ligeramente la puerta de la suya. Rosalie se marchaba con una bolsa verde de basura entre las manos.

Demetri salió tras ella. Se aseguraría de que no hubiera ninguna prueba. Después llamaría a la princesa Leah y le pediría instrucciones.

* * *

_**solo diré una cosa nada es lo que parece ser... jejejejeje. mis disculpas, ayer por la tarde la conex. a internet, me falló y hasta esta mañana no he podido conectarme... muakis.**_


	6. No fue un accidente

**No fue un accidente**

**.**

**.  
**

Ya era la última hora de la tarde cuando Bella regresó a casa en su descapotable rojo con Brönte en el asiento de atrás. Había comprado un taco de pescado y un refresco en un establecimiento de comida rápida de camino a casa, pero estaba agotada y terriblemente preocupada por la pata y la costilla rota de Brönte. El veterinario pensaba que sus dolencias eran producto de una patada.

Cuanto más pensaba en la advertencia que le había hecho su hermano la noche anterior sobre la necesidad de mantener en secreto su condición de princesa, más le preocupaba la posibilidad de que las heridas de la gata no tuvieran que ver con sus vecinos. ¿Y si alguien había entrado en casa cuando estaba en el hotel y había manipulado la lámpara? Bella pensaba llamar a un electricista el lunes a primera hora de la mañana.

Salió del coche con Brönte, pero cuando estaba recorriendo el camino que la separaba de su casa se detuvo. La puerta principal estaba abierta… ¡y había dejado la gargantilla que le habían regalado en el bolso, al lado de la puerta! Bella salió corriendo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada? Jamás se perdonaría si se quedaba sin el único regalo que había recibido de su padre.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando un sonido de pasos procedente del interior de la casa la dejó paralizada. ¡Había alguien dentro! ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía?

No tenía teléfono móvil, así que, abrazando protectoramente a Brönte, retrocedió. Atajaría a través de los arbustos para llegar a casa de los Kruger…

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Bella, y estuvo a punto de dejar caer a Brönte cuando apareció en la puerta de su casa un hombre vestido de negro.

El miedo se catapultó hacia su pecho. Brönte bufó. Por su aspecto, aquel hombre podría ser el hermano de cualquiera de los guardaespaldas, pero Bella no quería correr riesgos. Por lo que sabía, se estaba enfrentando a una persona capaz de darle patadas a un gato y de intentar asesinarla con una lámpara.

—Aléjese de mí —le advirtió con voz temblorosa—, o llamaré a la policía.

Tropezó con el tacón en uno de los adoquines. Se tambaleó, pero recuperó el equilibrio en cuanto apareció un segundo hombre en el marco de la puerta: Anthony.

La inquietud de Bella cobró entonces una forma diferente. Anthony parecía un guerrero a punto de entrar en la batalla.

Oh, oh, aquella no era una buena señal, pensó mientras lo veía recorrerla con la mirada. Se acordó entonces de su pelo e hizo una mueca. Había estado conduciendo con la capota bajada. Pero no iba a castigarse a sí misma por su imagen, decidió. Anthony no tenía derecho a presentarse en su casa sin llamar.

Reprimiendo un suspiro de enfado, se dirigió hacia él.

— ¿Qué está haciendo en mi casa?

Anthony le hizo una reverencia.

—Su Serena Alteza, estaba preocupado por usted. He llamado varias veces…

— ¿Así que ha decidido venir corriendo a mi casa con sus guardaespaldas? ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor no tenía ganas de hablar? —lo apartó bruscamente para entrar en su casa. ¿Por qué la estaba fulminando con la mirada?—. ¿Cómo han entrado? ¿Sus hombres han forzado la cerradura?

—No, la puerta estaba abierta cuando he llegado. Alguien la ha visto cargar una maleta en el coche y salir corriendo esta mañana, así que he pensado…

— ¿Qué ha pensado qué? ¿Qué había salido huyendo?

—Sinceramente, sí.

Bella se dijo a sí misma que no debía sentirse ofendida. Anthony era un desconocido para ella. Su opinión le era irrelevante.

—Ha evitado a los dos guardias que había apostado en la casa.

— ¿Y por qué tiene que dejar a dos guardias en mi casa cuando le había dicho específicamente que no los quería? —Bella giró sobre sus talones. Pero el bolso se le cayó al suelo y le golpeó las piernas.

—Era necesario para protegerla.

Bella apretó los dientes y se dirigió a la cocina con Brönte todavía en brazos. Sabía exactamente por qué pensaba Anthony que necesitaba protección. Lo poco de la conversación entre Emmett y Anthony que había podido comprender aquella madrugada era una prueba de que alguien estaba intentando matarla. Pero lo primero era lo primero, y el veterinario había dicho que Brönte necesitaba descansar.

Emmett estaba en la cocina, revisando su agenda. Al verla, la dejó en la mesa con expresión de culpabilidad.

—No me importa, Emmett. Continúa revisando mi agenda e invadiendo mi intimidad. No tengo nada que esconder —pero al parecer, Anthony y su hermano, sí.

Anthony entró en aquel momento en la cocina.

—Déjanos a solas —le dijo a Emmett, chasqueando los dedos.

—Buen truco, señor secretario. Lo probaré yo también. Basta con chasquear los dedos para que la gente desaparezca. ¿Funcionará con usted? —Dejó con mucho cuidado a Brönte en un asiento que había bajo la ventana— Ya está, bienvenida a casa —le dijo, colocándola en su rincón favorito.

La gata ronroneó y meció la cola.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Anthony, inclinándose por encima de su hombro.

Bella aspiró su inconfundible esencia, tragó saliva y clavó la mirada en la ventana, dejando que vagara hasta el rincón en el que antes había un columpio.

— ¿Bella? —Anthony rozó delicadamente su hombro desnudo.

Pero la mirada de Bella continuaba fija en aquel lugar en el que había muerto su madre. Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión. Bella se dijo a sí misma que no iba a llorar. Estaba demasiado enfadada y asustada por la sospecha que comenzaba a amenazar su capacidad de control. Quería saber la verdad.

Le acarició a Brönte detrás de las orejas.

—Según el veterinario, la han herido a base de patadas, Anthony —dijo muy tensa— Ocurrió anoche, después de que me fuera a cenar. Creo que entró alguien en casa y manipuló la lámpara. Eso era lo que estaba intentando advertirme mi hermano ayer por la noche, ¿verdad? Teme que alguien pueda querer matarme.

Su inteligencia era admirable. La tomó por los hombros.

—Es una posibilidad.

— ¿Por qué? —echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus fragantes rizos acariciaban las manos de Anthony— Y no se le ocurra mentirme.

—Ah… La verdad. «_Hacen falta dos para decir la verdad. Alguien que la diga y otro que la escuche_» —citó.

—Eso es de Thoreau.

—Sí. Durante muchos años, los habitantes de La Push y de Cullen no han querido escuchar la verdad de los otros. Han competido los unos contra los otros en vez de unirse y aprovechar oportunidades que podrían beneficiar a ambos países. Si hubiera crecido en La Push, su matrimonio con el príncipe Edward habría sido visto con más tolerancia. Como una historia similar a la de Romeo y Julieta. Pero su larga ausencia y la incapacidad de su hermano para darle un heredero a la corona han complicado las cosas.

Edward permitió que uno de esos rizos de ébano se enredara entre sus dedos.

—La Push ha sido independiente de Cullen durante trescientos años. Estoy seguro de que a sus habitantes les cuesta tanto volver a estar bajo el dominio de los Falkenberg como les costaría a los americanos volver a aceptar a la reina Isabel como soberana.

— ¿Y si me niego a casarme con el príncipe Edward? Lo peor que puede pasar es que se sientan ofendidos y la enemistad entre los dos países continúe.

—Su hermano considera ese tratado como una manera de evitar que ocurra lo peor. Si él muriera antes de que hubiera sido preparada para asumir la corona de La Push, su país se encontraría en una situación muy inestable. El príncipe Jacob ha sido preparado desde la infancia para gobernar el país. Para él es una decisión estratégica que se case con el príncipe Edward, que ha sido preparado de una forma similar.

— ¿No cree que yo fuera capaz de hacerlo sola?

—Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, madame.

—Bella —lo corrigió suavemente.

—Bella —le acarició los hombros, luchando contra la necesidad de abrazarla y asegurarle que estaría a su lado en cada uno de los pasos que diera a lo largo del camino—, tendrás que ganarte el corazón y la lealtad de tu gente.

—Eso si no me matan antes —respondió con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte —le prometió Edward, intentando interpretar sus pensamientos.

¿Estaba asustada? ¿Abandonaría sus responsabilidades tal y como había hecho su madre? Esperaba que llegara a comprometerse con su deber, y con él.

—Entonces deja de ocultarme la verdad ¿Crees que ayer alguien intentó matarme, como a mi madre?

Edward se quedó paralizado ¿A su madre?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Mi hermano no te lo ha contado? Mi madre murió hace ocho meses —Edward vio una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla— Estaba allí, en mi columpio. En la parte de atrás del jardín, una parte que se asoma al mar. Era mi lugar favorito para leer y para soñar. Mi madre nunca se sentaba allí, pero aquel día…

Un estremecimiento sacudió sus delgados hombros.

—El precipicio cedió y ella cayó. La policía dijo que había sido por culpa de la erosión, pero ahora no sé qué pensar. ¿Podría haber utilizado ese intruso el columpio como un arma asesina? Anthony, ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa?

—_Mein Gott _—con el corazón desbordante de compasión, se sentó con ella junto a la ventana y la estrechó contra su pecho—. Lo siento mucho. No, no sabía nada de esto.

Pero las entrañas le decían que podía haber sido una muerte provocada.

—Quizá mi hermano tampoco lo sepa. Es posible que la abogada de mi madre no se lo dijera. Yo la quería mucho, si la mataron, quiero saberlo.

Edward le acarició la espalda.

—Lo averiguaremos —le prometió.

— ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que la lámpara fuera manipulada?

—Le he encargado a alguien que se ocupe de eso. Te comunicaré los resultados.

El sentimiento de culpa por estar ocultándole su identidad lo aguijoneaba. Pero decirle la verdad en ese momento sólo serviría para añadir más presión a la situación. Bella tenía muchas cosas que aprender antes de que pudiera decidir lo que era mejor para ella y para su país.

— ¿Te afectaría mucho enseñarme dónde estaba el columpio?

Bella se apartó de él con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

—Creo que podré soportarlo. Si alguien mató a mi madre, quiero que lo castiguen.

Edward le entregó su pañuelo.

—Iré a buscar a Emmett. Fue preparado por la INTERPOL.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la cocina con Emmett, Bella ya se había lavado la cara y en sus delicadas facciones se había instalado un gesto de determinación.

Edward continuó a su lado mientras ella abría la puerta corredera de cristal y salía al jardín.

El calor abrasador de aquella tarde de julio hacía titilar la superficie de la piscina como si estuviera cubierta de estrellas. Las olas sonaban como aplausos intermitentes mientras Bella se dirigía hacia el fondo del jardín, donde el cielo y el mar se fusionaban para convertirse en una enorme bóveda celeste. La vegetación cesaba bruscamente allí donde la tierra del jardín se transformaba en roca. A Edward se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando vio la marca que había quedado en la arenisca, parecía como si un perro le hubiera dado un mordisco a una galleta.

Manteniendo un firme control sobre sus sentimientos, Anthony dio un paso hacia el borde del acantilado, pero Bella lo sujetó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ten cuidado —le suplicó.

Edward le colocó un mechón de rizos tras la oreja. Tanto si lo sabía Bella como si no, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

—Lo tendré. Espérame aquí.

Se reunió con Emmett, que estaba examinando el lugar en el que se había partido la roca.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Emmett señaló hacia un boquete que había en la roca, situado ha unos tres metros por debajo del lugar en el que había quedado la marca. Cerca de un metro más abajo, había otro boquete. Cuando Edward comenzó a mirar más detenidamente, detectó algunos más.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Es ingenioso. El trabajo de un profesional. Si no me equivoco, son marcas hechas con un taladro. Probablemente, la persona que los hizo bajó por el acantilado atada a una cuerda que sujetó en uno de los árboles del jardín y utilizó el taladro para hacer grietas en la zona de la roca que quería que cayera. La fuerza de la gravedad hizo el resto. La combinación del peso de su madre y la vibración del columpio terminó la tarea.

— ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que es trabajo de un profesional? —preguntó Bella tras ellos. A pesar del intenso calor, estaba temblando.

Edward jamás había estado tan enfadado. Ni se había sentido tan impotente. Primero había perdido a Tanya. Pero no iba a perder a su princesa.

—Esto ha sido labor de un asesino a sueldo, madame.

Edward estudió los mandos de la cocina de gas. Jamás había utilizado una cocina, pero Bella estaba acurrucada con su gato en el asiento de la ventana, con la mirada perdida. Necesitaba una taza de té.

Seleccionó un mando. Al instante, apareció una llama en uno de los quemadores. Edward colocó la tetera sobre él. Después buscó en los armarios de la cocina hasta encontrar una taza.

Localizar las cucharillas le resultó más fácil, aunque advirtió que el cajón de los cubiertos habría que ordenarlo. Para cuando encontró las bolsitas de té, el agua ya estaba hirviendo. Definitivamente, la princesa necesitaba algún empleado en casa.

Sirvió agua en una taza y añadió una bolsa de té. El olor a té de fresa se extendió por toda la cocina. Y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con la bolsita del té una vez preparado el brebaje. A falta de una mejor solución, la dejó en el borde del fregadero y le acercó a Bella la taza.

—Tómate esto —le ordenó.

Bella se obligó a salir de la niebla de su tristeza y vio frente a ella una taza en un plato y el atractivo rostro de Anthony. Se sintió menos sola. Todavía estaba luchando contra el impacto y el sentimiento de culpabilidad nacido al saber que su madre había muerto en su lugar. Temblaba tanto que no podía beber, de modo que dejó la taza a un lado.

—Gracias —susurró— Y ahora, ¿cómo vamos a averiguar quién fue el asesino de mi madre?

—Dejaremos ese asunto en manos de Emmett, porque ése es su trabajo. Y nosotros comenzaremos a enseñarte a cumplir con tus obligaciones. Y, de momento, nuestra prioridad es mantenerte a salvo. Tu hermano lo ha arreglado todo para que te instales en el hotel. En este momento, tu casa no es un lugar seguro.

Bella se cerró en banda. Durante las últimas treinta y seis horas, ya había experimentado suficientes cambios. Y aunque estuviera asustada, no pensaba salir huyendo de su casa.

—Deberías haberme preguntado antes. A Brönte acaban de romperle una costilla y una pata. El veterinario me ha dicho que necesita un entorno tranquilo para recuperarse. Para ella sería muy estresante trasladarse a un lugar desconocido.

Lo había enfadado. Aunque su rostro continuara cuidadosamente compuesto, Bella sabía que estaba enfadado. Al parecer, no le gustaba que tuviera opinión propia.

—Es posible que el asesino haya preparado otras trampas.

— ¿Y crees que no he pensado en ello? Estoy segura de que Emmett está deseando empezar a registrar la casa para encontrarlas, si es que no ha empezado ya. Pero yo no me pienso ir.

— ¿Y estarías dispuesta a consultar con Emmett para que tanto tú como tu casa podáis contar con una protección realmente segura?

—El hecho de que no quiera salir huyendo de mi casa no quiere decir que sea estúpida. Me hace sentirme como si me estuviera encerrando en una jaula, pero sí, aceptaré algunas medidas de seguridad. Sin embargo, me niego a salir de casa rodeada por los hombres de Emmett. Si tengo que tener guardaespaldas, no quiero que tengan el aspecto de los empleados de una funeraria. Y me gustaría que alguno fuera mujer.

La diversión, y quizá también el respeto, caldeó la mirada de Anthony.

—Ahora que ya hemos dejado eso claro, deberíamos hablar sobre tu horario. Con tu permiso, comenzaremos las clases a primera hora de la mañana.

Bella tomó la taza de té y aspiró su aroma.

—Lo siento, pero las clases tendrán que comenzar por la tarde. Por las mañanas trabajo en una librería.

—Por supuesto, todavía no has tenido tiempo de presentar tu renuncia.

Bella alzó bruscamente la cabeza. El té escapó del borde la taza y le empapó la falda. Afortunadamente, el estampado multicolor disimulaba la mancha.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que voy a renunciar a mi trabajo?

—Lo siento. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, había dado por sentado que presentarías la renuncia. Tienes muchas cosas que aprender y muy poco tiempo para ello. Tu hermano quiere que se haga oficial el anuncio del compromiso a principios de septiembre y que la boda se celebre en febrero. Es imposible organizar una boda real en menos de seis meses.

¡Septiembre! Bella tragó saliva. Al cabo de seis semanas, iba a anunciarse su compromiso oficial con un hombre al que no conocía. El pánico la invadió. Como si estuviera presintiendo el desastre, Brönte alzó la cabeza y maulló.

Bella se acurrucó junto a su gato mientras le gritaba a Anthony que se marchara. Ella nunca había estado enamorada, pero quería que su matrimonio fuera por amor. Un amor profundo y duradero, como aquél del que hablaban los libros. Un amor respetuoso y apasionado. ¿Sería capaz de entregarse al príncipe Edward sin todo eso?

— ¿Bella? —Anthony le acarició delicadamente el pelo.

Bella, estremecida, resistió las ganas de inclinarse contra él. Anthony quería que se casara con su príncipe.

—Puedes poner la primera clase a la una y media. Ya te avisaré si cambio de opinión sobre mi trabajo. Y ahora, por favor, déjame sola. Dile a mi hermano que lo llamaré más tarde.

Todavía no estaba preparada para admitir ni ante sí misma ni ante nadie que su vida había cambiado de manera irrevocable.

Permanecía tumbado en la piscina, dejando que el sol bañara su piel y arrancara destellos del medallón que rodeaba su garganta, como si fuera una bendición al trabajo bien hecho. No había aparecido ninguna palabra en las noticias, pero en eso residía precisamente la genialidad de su trabajo. El fatal accidente podía ocurrir en cualquier momento. La lámpara no tardaría mucho en caer. Las vibraciones causadas por el simple abrir y cerrar de las puertas bastaría para tirarla. Y después, adiós, princesa.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil interrumpió su soliloquio. Alargó la mano hacia la mesa de la piscina; el tono de la persona que lo llamaba era glacial.

—Creía que había contratado al mejor y he perdonado el primer error. Pero la princesa ha vuelto a escapar al trágico accidente que le había preparado. Y supongo que no necesito recordarle que no recibirá el resto de lo convenido hasta que el trabajo esté completo.

—Soy el mejor y no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Siempre tengo un plan B. Y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que la princesa cierre sus hermosos ojos chocolate para siempre. Puede contar con ello.

* * *

_**sea quien sea, es mala malisima, jejejejejej. nos leemos guapisimas. petonets**_


	7. Mujeriego

**Mujeriego**

**.**

**.**

Bella sintió una agradable sensación de estar volviendo a algo conocido cuando metió la llave en la cerradura de la librería. Miró preocupada por encima del hombro.

Emmett no había podido proporcionarle una mujer guardaespaldas; los nombres que le habían asignado iban vestidos con camisas de golf y pantalones anchos. Jasper, un hombre de nariz aguileña, estaba en aquel momento metiendo monedas en la máquina del USA Today de la esquina. El otro había aparcado junto al descapotable rojo, al otro lado de la calle.

Ambos le habían dicho que vigilarían la librería desde diferentes lugares y que, de vez en cuando, entrarían a echar un vistazo. Emmett le había proporcionado un spray en forma de bolígrafo y un brazalete que tenía un botón. Lo único que tenía que hacer era presionar el botón cuando quisiera que acudieran a su lado.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó alegremente cuando empujó la puerta. Al instante, la envolvió el olor de los libros. Bella adoraba todo en aquella tienda, desde el acogedor rincón para la lectura hasta el escaparate o las estanterías blancas que cubrían las paredes.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, encendió las luces y entró en la trastienda para conectar la tetera, prepararse un té de piña y sacar el dinero en efectivo del último cajón del archivo.

Los lunes por la mañana solían ser tranquilos. Su primera tarea, una vez colgado el letrero de abierto, era ordenar las estanterías y colocar los libros que habían llegado el viernes por la tarde, pero aquel día, Bella se dirigió directamente a la sección de viajes.

Seleccionó algunas guías de Europa y se las llevó mostrador, donde conectó el ordenador.

Había llegado el momento de buscar información sobre La Push y Cullen.

Buscó La Push en primer lugar.

Encontró una breve explicación sobre el príncipe Black, que compró sus tierras tras una seria bancarrota sufrida por los Falkenberg en mil setecientos y creó el principado. Los Falkenberg habían intentado recuperar sus tierras en dos ocasiones, pero no lo habían conseguido. También describía La Push como una tierra de cuento de hadas, con castillos medievales, meandros del Rhin y ciudades pintorescas. La capital era Val des Monts. No decía nada sobre su padre, sólo mencionaban que su hermano Jacob era el actual príncipe gobernante.

Los libros la informaron además de que el sesenta por ciento de la población de Cullen era germano parlante y un cuarenta por ciento hablaba francés. Aquel pequeño reino había sido parte del imperio romano en otro tiempo y su historia había sido moldeada por los ejércitos, los tratados y las alianzas que la poderosa familia Falkenberg había hecho con Francia, España, Prusia, Bohemia y Holanda durante los setecientos años de su reinado.

Bella hizo una mueca, preguntándose cuántos de aquellos tratados habrían sido acuerdos matrimoniales.

Sacó el yogurt que se había llevado para desayunar y buscó la web oficial de Cullen. Aparecieron fotografías de calles adoquinadas, fuentes y mansiones renacentistas. Pinchó en una fotografía del palacio Schloss Hohenheim, una magnífica fusión de arquitectura medieval y neogótica. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

Ni en un millón de años podía imaginarse viviendo allí y, mucho menos, compartiendo la cama con el príncipe Edward.

Buscó una fotografía del rey Carlisle. No había imágenes del príncipe ni de ningún otro miembro de la familia real. Lo intentó después a través de un buscador y encontró algunas fotografías de un grupo familiar, la familia real, suponía. Pinchó en lo que esperaba fuera una fotografía reciente, pero accedió a una página escrita en alemán en lo que no aparecía fotografía alguna. Frustrada, pero decidida a no dejarse avasallar por la tecnología, guardó algunas fotografías en el disco duro. Desgraciadamente, eran demasiado borrosas como para saber si el príncipe era un hombre atractivo o un tipo horroroso.

Sonó en aquel momento la campanilla de la puerta. Bella apagó el ordenador y le sonrió a un hombre de unos veinte años, bronceado y vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta azul marino. Tenía el pelo rubio y peinado con la raya en medio. No era uno de los clientes habituales de la tienda.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—Necesito un libro para leer en la playa —contestó con un marcado acento francés e inclinándose sobre el mostrador— ¿Puede recomendarme algo?

— ¿Ficción o no ficción?

El recién llegado le sonrió con abierto interés.

—La ficción es más interesante, ¿no?

—De acuerdo, ficción. ¿Le gustan las novelas de acción, de misterio, la ciencia ficción?

—Me gustaría leer algún libro cuya acción transcurra en California.

—Tenemos una sección de autores locales. Hay una serie de misterio que transcurre en Napa Valley y una novela de acción ambientada en Los Ángeles —le mostró la sección— ¿Es usted un turista?

—Sí, un turista solitario.

Bella se sonrojó. ¿Estaría intentando coquetear con ella?

—Nunca se está solo cuando se tiene un buen libro.

El cliente seleccionó un par de libros y se los tendió.

—Me llevaré estos.

—Son libros fáciles de leer.

El hombre curvó los labios en una presuntuosa sonrisa.

—Yo también soy un hombre fácil —contestó, mientras le tendía la tarjeta de crédito.

Bella leyó rápidamente el nombre: James Denaly.

La Jolla era un enclave adinerado. Pero aunque muchos de los clientes de la librería eran gente de dinero y de diferentes nacionalidades, el hecho de que James Denaly tuviera acento francés la puso nerviosa. ¿Sería de La Push? ¿Estaría involucrado en aquel complot para asesinarla?

Sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro mientras le tendía la bolsa con los libros. James le rozó los dedos cuando tomaba la bolsa.

— ¿Tiene usted algún compromiso esta noche? Me encantaría conocerla mejor. En mi país, soñamos con las mujeres californianas durante las largas noches de invierno.

¿Largas noches de invierno? Debía de ser de la parte francófona de Canadá. Aun así, Bella no tenía ningún interés en los sueños de James.

—Lo siento, no salgo con desconocidos.

—Entonces, es muy sencillo, acordaremos una cita para que me convierta en su amigo.

Bella suspiró aliviada cuando el timbre de la puerta anunció la llegada de otro cliente. Era Jasper, que no podía llegar en un momento más oportuno.

Muy bien, se dijo Bella, estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensaba. Aunque Anthony le había dejado un mensaje en el contestador diciéndole que no había nada que probara que la lámpara había sido manipulada, agradecía la presencia de los guardaespaldas.

James dirigió una mirada a la expresión adusta de Jasper y se llevó dos dedos a la frente a modo de saludo.

—Hasta pronto, mademoiselle.

Bella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. «_Ni lo sueñes_», pensó.

— ¿Está usted bien, Su Serena Alteza? —preguntó Jasper educadamente después de que James se marchara.

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió Bella.

No le gustaba el miedo que Anthony y Jacob le habían infundido. ¿Estaría destinada a pasar el resto de su vida asustada?

Entre cliente y cliente, Bella fue imprimiendo la información que había obtenido en Internet sobre La Push y Cullen. Encontró también un artículo sobre la familia Falkenberg. Como estaba en alemán, se dispuso a traducirlo con la ayuda de un diccionario, aunque no hizo muchos progresos.

De modo que estuvo encantada de dejarlo de lado cuando, alrededor de las once y media, se dejó caer por la librería uno de sus clientes favoritos, Aro Gascón.

Bella no sabía gran cosa sobre él, excepto que rondaba los setenta años, era viudo y se había jubilado. Vivían en el mismo barrio y en muchas ocasiones lo había visto paseando o sentado en la playa con un libro.

—Buenos días, jovencita. Tienes un aspecto alegre y saludable. He venido a comprar un libro.

Bella rió mientras Aro le tendía un recorte de papel. Todas las semanas, Aro le llevaba un recorte de periódico de la sección de libros.

—Espero que lo tengamos.

No la sorprendió ver que se trataba de la biografía de un famoso actor. A Aro le gustaban las biografías, los libros de viajes y alguna que otra novela policíaca relacionada con el mundo de la política.

—Todavía no nos ha llegado, pero en cuanto lo tengamos, te lo reservaré.

—Maravilloso. Voy a echar un vistazo, por si veo algo que me interese —miró hacia el mostrador y vio el libro de viajes y el diccionario de alemán que Bella estaba consultando— ¿Estás planeando un viaje?

—La verdad es que estoy intentando traducir un artículo.

— ¿Sabes alemán?

Bella hizo una mueca.

—No, por eso me está resultando tan difícil.

—A lo mejor puedo ayudarte. Mi mujer era alemana.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho —Bella le tendió el artículo—, ¿podrías intentarlo?

Aro asintió.

—Ah, es un artículo interesante, aunque veo que tiene ya tres años. Es una entrevista al rey Carlisle de Cullen. Le preguntaban que cuándo le va a suceder al trono el príncipe Edward. El rey respondió que no le importaría que su hijo esperara hasta su muerte, pero que preferiría verlo casado y con hijos antes de que asumiera esa responsabilidad.

A Bella se le heló el corazón. Anthony le había hablado de la enemistad entre los dos países, pero no le había mencionado los deseos de su padre.

¿Estaría el príncipe Edward decidido a casarse con ella por el bien de su país o porque esa era la única manera de acceder a la corona?

Aro la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte qué te ha despertado el interés por ese país? Cullen es un país hermoso. Tiene unos vinos excelentes, castillos, el Rhin… Todo lo que las jovencitas suelen considerar romántico.

—Es una larga historia, Aro.

—Estoy jubilado, si hay algo que me sobre, es tiempo.

Bella vaciló; necesitaba confiar en alguien. Pero la advertencia que le había hecho su hermano sobre la conveniencia de ocultar su nuevo estatus la hizo contenerse.

—Te lo agradezco, pero hoy no tengo ganas de hablar sobre ello. ¿Sabes alguna cosa más sobre la familia real de Cullen?

—Bueno, la reina murió hace años. Fue una muerte trágica, provocada por alguna enfermedad. El rey nunca volvió a casarse. El príncipe Edward tiene fama de mujeriego. Y hay también un príncipe más joven, Nahuel, que creo que juega en un equipo de fútbol.

Así que el príncipe Edward era un mujeriego. ¿De verdad creía su hermano que iba a casarse con un mujeriego?

Bella ya había oído suficiente. Había llegado el momento de hablar en serio con Anthony sobre el príncipe Edward.

Cinco minutos antes de cerrar la librería, recibió una llamada de Anthony.

—Sal por la puerta de atrás cuando cierres. Te estará esperando la limusina.

— ¿Estarás también tú? —le preguntó Bella, sin molestarse en protestar.

—Por supuesto.

Al oír su voz, Bella se dio cuenta de lo rápidamente que había llegado a depender de él y de lo mucho que la decepcionaba que se hubiera limitado a darle un tipo de información sobre el príncipe. ¿Pero qué otra cosa esperaba? Al fin y al cabo, trabajaba para él.

—Estupendo, porque tengo que ajustar algunas cuentas contigo —le colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera responder.

Las piernas le temblaban cuando salió por la puerta de atrás diez minutos después. Le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa al guardaespaldas y se deslizó en el frío interior de la limusina.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Durante el resto de su vida, cada vez que oliera a sándalo y a lino, pensaría en Anthony. Sus ojos verdes la impelían a mirarlo, como si sospechara que estaba dolida. Era tan increíblemente atractivo. Y se parecía tanto a todo aquello que siempre había deseado, que el corazón le dolía al mirarlo.

De acuerdo, se dijo. Tenía que ser inteligente y ocuparse de lo que de verdad importaba.

Anthony inclinó la cabeza y le dijo en un tono perfectamente controlado:

—Su Serena Alteza.

—Anthony.

Edward se puso inmediatamente en guardia. Con aquel vestido de gasa blanca, Bella parecía una diosa en pie de guerra. Su piel resplandecía y sus ojos chocolate parecían despedir luz. La incomodidad de los puntos que tenía en la espalda fue reemplazada por la tensa reacción de su cuerpo ante su belleza.

Intentando contenerse, bajó la mirada hacia el montón de papeles que Bella dejó en el asiento.

— ¿Son estas las cuentas que quieres ajustar?

—Me temo que has olvidado algunas informaciones importantes sobre el príncipe Edward.

Edward leyó los papeles que le entregó la princesa. Eran documentos en alemán descargados de Internet.

— ¿Has leído tú esto?

—Sí, bueno, he utilizado un diccionario. No me habías comentado que el rey Carlisle no piensa cederle el trono a su hijo hasta que éste no se haya casado.

— ¿Y has averiguado todo eso con un diccionario? Impresionante —hojeó el resto de los documentos, admirado de su iniciativa y su meticulosidad.

—Y tampoco me habías comentado que el príncipe Edward era un mujeriego. ¿Acaso te parezco el tipo de mujer que sería feliz casándose con un mujeriego?

— ¿Es eso en lo que tú crees que consiste el matrimonio? ¿En la felicidad?

—No, creo que el matrimonio es amor, compromiso. ¿Y qué puede saber un mujeriego sobre el amor?

Ya era suficiente, pensó Edward. El amor había destrozado a su madre. Había destrozado a Tanya. Y había estado a punto de destrozarlo a él.

—No deberías creerte todo lo que lees. La prensa sólo quiere vender periódicos y la gente prefiere leer artículos sobre un príncipe mujeriego que sobre un príncipe que trabaja y cumple con sus obligaciones.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia el inquietante marrón de sus ojos. Hacia la ansiedad y la vulnerabilidad que acechaban en ellos. Apretó la barbilla. Bella era tan ingenua. Edward no se creía capaz de soportar que su matrimonio la destrozara. Debía buscar las palabras adecuadas, aquélla era la lección que definiría para siempre su matrimonio.

—Creo que el príncipe comprometerá cada día de su vida en ese matrimonio, en vuestra vida en común, en vuestros hijos. Será tu compañero en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—No has hablado de amor.

—No, no he hablado de amor. Muy pocos matrimonios reales basados en el amor tienen éxito. Un matrimonio real es una relación basada en el respeto mutuo.

— ¿Entonces, no habrá nada de sexo apasionado?

Aquella pregunta lo dejó desconcertado. De pronto, se imaginó a sí mismo haciendo el amor con Bella en la playa. Imaginó su cuerpo suave y dorado bajo el suyo, su pelo extendido sobre la arena húmeda y aquel vestido de gasa desabrochado hasta la cintura mientras las olas acariciaban sus caderas. Edward jamás había podido permitirse conductas tan desinhibidas, sabiendo que los paparazzi podían estar acechando en cualquier parte.

Y, por segunda vez desde que había conocido a Bella, Edward deseó no ser un príncipe. Estaba disfrutando del anonimato, del poder comportarse con Bella como si fuera un hombre normal. En aquel momento, le habría gustado deslizar el pulgar por los labios carnosos de Bella y preguntarle qué entendía ella por sexo apasionado.

—Ése es un aspecto de tu educación americana que deberías moderar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que no puedo hablar de sexo o a que no debería disfrutar de unas relaciones apasionadas?

Edward se sentía cada vez más incómodo. Bella no llevaba un sujetador adecuado para ese vestido. Se transparentaba la aureola de sus pezones. Y lo distraía. Las clases de aquella tarde no estaban comenzando de la forma que él había previsto.

—Creo que ya lo he dejado claro.

Bella aplaudió.

—Buena manera de evitar los conflictos, profesor. Has contestado a mi pregunta y al mismo tiempo has evitado contestarla.

Edward se ajustó los gemelos de la chaqueta.

—Me alegro de que me estés prestando atención.

—Oh, claro que estoy prestando atención. Y creo que me estás diciendo que tendré relaciones sexuales con el príncipe, pero solo destinadas a la procreación. Ah, y por cierto, no creo que deba renunciar a mis ideas. Sois vosotros los que deberíais actualizar vuestras concepciones medievales. No me extraña que mi madre dejara a mi padre… Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer lo que he dicho.

Las lágrimas le constreñían la garganta. Su madre. Aquella mujer estrafalaria y vivaz capaz de intuir las tendencias más modernas, pero que nunca hablaba de sentimientos.

— ¿Tu madre te habló alguna vez de su matrimonio?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo cuando la presionaba mucho, me comentaba que no se conocían suficientemente bien antes de casarse —y aun así, su madre nunca había vuelto a contraer matrimonio.

¿Significaría eso que nunca había dejado de querer a su padre? ¿Habría estado esperando durante todos aquellos años a que el príncipe Charlie comprendiera su error y volviera con ella? ¿Sería ese el motivo por el que quería que Bella se casara por amor? Se le ocurrió pensar entonces que tampoco su padre había vuelto a casarse.

—Siempre creí que mi madre era mi mejor amiga. Y que la conocía mejor que a nadie —el resentimiento teñía su voz—. Pero ahora me siento como si no la conociera. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme un secreto así?

Anthony la tomó por la barbilla y la miró intensamente.

—Quizá la respuesta sea muy sencilla. A lo mejor estaba intentando protegerte.

—Para tu información, soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme sola.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Anthony con voz ronca.

Un calor líquido y tan embriagador como el más fino licor se extendió por el vientre de Bella, de una forma peligrosa, excitante y absolutamente inapropiada. Cruzó las piernas; su vientre palpitaba, consciente de la cercanía de Anthony. De la dureza de sus músculos, de su fragancia… Y pensó que sería inmensamente satisfactorio arrugarle aquellas ropas tan bien planchadas mientras disfrutaba de una apasionada sesión de sexo con él, allí, en el asiento de atrás de la limusina. No pudo menos de sonreír con ironía. Sí, y a lo mejor las vacas volaban algún día.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí.

—Ya entiendo. Y, para tu información, ¿te gustaría saber cuál va a ser tu horario esta tarde?

—Ilústrame tú. Y espero que algunas de las clases las demos en mi casa para poder vigilar a Brönte.

—Ya he tenido eso en cuenta. En primer lugar, comerás con tu hermano y después recibirás una lección de protocolo. A las dos y media, conocerás a la secretaria del príncipe Edward, al secretario de tu hermano y a una estilista de Hollywood que te asesorará sobre tu imagen.

— ¿Sobre mi imagen?

—Sí, te enseñará cómo tienes que presentarte ante el mundo, cómo tienes que vestirte, peinarte… cómo comportarte.

Bella se movió incómoda en su asiento. Ella sabía exactamente cómo tenía que presentarse ante el mundo. Era un ratón de biblioteca torpe y sincero. Pero era evidente que tanto Anthony como su hermano no lo consideraban suficiente. Aun así, someterse a esas clases le permitiría viajar al mundo que había habitado su padre. Y quizá incluso pudiera conocer a personas que se hubieran relacionado con su madre cuando ésta era la princesa Renée.

—A las cinco —continuo Anthony—, estudiarás una hora de francés y después una hora de alemán. Después, tendrás una clase corta sobre los modales en la mesa antes de cenar con el príncipe Jacob.

Bella se quedó mirando a Anthony como si éste acabara de pedirle que volara a la luna.

—Bueno, creo que lo de los modales en la mesa podríamos ahorrárnoslo. Mi madre me enseñó a utilizar los cubiertos y las copas adecuadas.

—En Europa, se prefiere el estilo continental. Y necesitarás ser instruida en cuestiones de protocolo para las cenas de estado.

—Lo creas o no, conozco el estilo continental —contestó, imitando su acento—. Mi madre me lo enseñó en uno de nuestros viajes a Francia —Bella tenía entonces trece años y su madre había convertido aquel aprendizaje en un juego. ¿Estaría preparándola para su futuro?

Bella suspiró y miró por la ventana. Aquel era el único hogar que había conocido. Por supuesto, su madre y ella habían viajado mucho, pero el sur de California era su casa.

Bella se imaginó durmiendo en el castillo en el que había crecido su padre… y sus antepasados antes que él.

Anthony le palmeó el muslo.

—Una princesa sólo cruza las piernas por el tobillo.

Bella reprimió un estremecimiento al sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda. Rápidamente, descruzó las piernas.

—Pareces mi madre.

—Cuando tus padres estaban casados, un fotógrafo ganó con una sola foto escandalosa de tu madre el salario de todo un año. Los paparazzi son capaces de saltar muros, esconderse bajo las mesas o disparar fotografías a través de una ventana para conseguir una foto de portada.

—Entendido —contestó Bella, a la que no le apetecía nada terminar apareciendo en la prensa haciendo alguna estupidez—. ¿Y cómo lo soporta el príncipe Edward? Supongo que los fotógrafos y los periodistas merodean como buitres a su alrededor durante veinticuatro horas al día?

Una triste expresión cruzó el rostro de Anthony.

—Ni siquiera después de toda una vida ha conseguido acostumbrarse. Y tampoco hay que olvidar a los detractores que escriben en la prensa ni a…

— ¿Los asesinos? —un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

La imagen que Anthony había dibujado de la vida de la familia real era todo lo contrario a una vida normal. El matrimonio con el príncipe Edward parecía destinado a hacerla infeliz y a negarle el amor incondicional de un marido. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho.

¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a hacer aquel sacrificio?

James Denaly soltó un juramento al ver alejarse a la limusina de la princesa Isabella Marie.

Acababa de tirar la bolsa con los libros que había comprado sobre un coche y montar en la moto cuando había visto a la princesa salir por la puerta trasera de la librería y meterse en una limusina.

Había perdido ya una oportunidad y no iba a perder otra. El tiempo se le estaba agotando. El príncipe Edward presionaría para que aceptara el compromiso y James le debía a Tanya el impedir que se celebrara aquella boda.

* * *

**_Bueno parece que las vacas, acabarán volando... jejejejeje. parece que a Edward y a Bella... no les dejan tranquilos... no puedo decir quien es el malo o mala... pero me encantan sus especulaciones...jejejeje... solo diré una cosita... no hay solo un enemigo ...un besote. nos leemos muakis _**


	8. Instrucción

**Instrucción**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de sus dudas e inseguridades, Bella estaba encantada de tener un hermano. El príncipe Jacob la recibió con un beso y un abrazó.

—_¿Ca va? _—Le preguntó y le acarició la barbilla— Estás asustada, _ma petite soeur_. Siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a tu madre. No permitiremos que ese crimen quede sin castigo, te doy mi palabra. Pero no dejes que el miedo te domine. Justo antes de que fuera a estudiar a la universidad, mi padre me dijo que habría muchas personas a las que, por una u otra razón, les molestaría mi origen. Y me advirtió que si mis enemigos eran capaces de oler mi miedo, eso les daría más poder sobre mí.

Bella tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— ¿A veces tienes miedo, Jacob?

—Sí. Y lo que más temo es no estar a la altura de mis responsabilidades —su rostro adquirió un tinte ceniciento— A Leah le está resultando muy difícil mi incapacidad para dejarla embarazada. Hay una clínica de fertilidad que quiere que visitemos la próxima semana, para contar con otra opinión.

— ¿Irás?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Cómo es Leah? He consultado la web de La Push y he visto vuestras fotografías. Tu esposa es muy guapa.

—Guapa e inteligente —Jacob la guió hasta un sofá— Es británica, la hija de un conde, la conocí en Oxford. Es abogada y experta en economía internacional.

Bella sabía que su hermano consideraba la experiencia de Leah en economía como algo de lo que podría beneficiarse La Push. ¿Se habría casado su padre con su madre por los mismos motivos?

— ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Su hermano sonrió con ironía.

—Cuando uno pertenece a la familia real, tiende a ser muy receloso con las intenciones de las personas que se le acercan. Leah y yo fuimos muy sinceros en cuanto a las expectativas que teníamos del otro. Desde que nos casamos, ha vivido completamente entregada a La Push y ése es uno de los motivos por los que la quiero cada día más. Es la mejor pareja que podría haber imaginado —Jacob la miró con expresión de franqueza— Y creo que si el príncipe Edward y tú sois honestos el uno con el otro, podréis disfrutar de un matrimonio que os satisfaga a los dos. Es un buen hombre al que tengo un gran respeto. Y también respeto mucho las opiniones de tu padre.

Desgraciadamente, Bella no compartía la opinión de Jacob sobre su padre.

— ¿Cómo era mi padre?

—Muy disciplinado. Y muy reservado. No le gustaba mostrarse débil. Trabajaba duramente para poder darle a su pueblo trabajo, salud y educación. Cuando murió, no hubo nadie que no asistiera a su funeral.

—Excepto yo, su propia hija.

Jacob la tomó por la barbilla.

—Pensaba a menudo en ti. Cuando murió, encontré en su cartera fotografías tuyas.

La tristeza se mezclaba con la amargura que devoraba su alma. Su padre tenía fotografías suyas y ella ni siquiera había tenido derecho a conocerlo.

— ¿Fotografías?

Jacob asintió.

—Tu madre le enviaba informes anuales hablándole de tus progresos y de los viajes que hacíais. Demetri Dartois, el secretario de mi padre, me entregó las cartas cuando mi padre murió. Las he traído pensando que podría gustarte tenerlas. Los viajes eran regalos de tu padre.

— ¿De verdad? —Bella renunció a cualquier pretensión de intentar disimular las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos.

—_Mais oui._ Ya conocerás a Demetri después de comer. Ahora es mi secretario. Le pediremos las cartas a él.

Bella se secó con la mano las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas. ¿Por qué nunca tendría un pañuelo cuando lo necesitaba? Jacob sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo que Bella aceptó agradecida.

— ¿Mi madre se enteró de cuándo murió?

—Sí, pero decidió no asistir al funeral. Después, dejó de enviar los informes anuales.

Probablemente, esperando que Jacob terminara olvidando el acuerdo matrimonial. Bella se secó las lágrimas con furia. Su madre se había equivocado.

Bella no tenía mucho apetito. Bebió un poco de té frío y le estuvo haciendo a Jacob preguntas sobre su vida. Jacob adoraba la velocidad y los deportes al aire libre: el esquí, las carreras de yates y la bicicleta.

Después de comer, le presentó a Demetri Dartois, su secretario privado. Bella calculó que Dartois tendría unos años más que su hermano. Era un hombre de facciones afiladas, con una barba muy cuidada, que la miraba con expresión desdeñosa y altiva.

Bella se tensó.

Sabía que aquel hombre la estaba juzgando por las decisiones que había tomado su madre, no por las suyas. Y se preguntaba si el resto de los empleados del príncipe Jacob la recibiría de la misma manera. Anthony le había dicho que necesitaría ganarse sus corazones y su lealtad, y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era cierto.

—Demetri, ¿tienes las cartas para la princesa?

A Bella le temblaron las manos cuando el secretario de su padre le tendió un portafolios que acababa de sacar de su maletín.

—Están ordenadas por fechas —le explicó.

—Gracias. Esas cartas significan mucho para mí.

—Demetri te acompañará a casa y te dará allí una clase sobre el protocolo de palacio.

Bella se alarmó, pero recordó al instante lo que le había dicho su hermano sobre la conveniencia de no mostrar el miedo delante de los enemigos.

— ¿Vendrá también Anthony? —Anthony había desaparecido discretamente en cuanto habían llegado al hotel.

El secretario le dirigió una fría y educada sonrisa.

—Estará en su casa, con los demás. Había ciertas tareas que requerían su atención.

—Disfruta de tus clases. Iré a buscarte esta noche para ir a cenar —le dijo Jacob—. Tengo un partido de golf con representantes de la industria cinematográfica para animarlos a continuar rodando en La Push.

Bella le deseó suerte y dejó que Demetri Dartois y algunos de los guardaespaldas la acompañaran a la limusina. Soportó el desaprobador silencio de Demetri hasta que estuvo en el interior del vehículo. Entonces decidió hacer algo al respecto. No iba a dejarse intimidar por él.

—El príncipe Jacob me ha dicho que usted era el secretario personal de mi padre.

—Tuve el privilegio de servirle durante los tres años anteriores a su muerte.

—Supongo que lo conocía muy bien.

—Me temo que no puedo decir eso, Su Serena Alteza.

¿No podía o no quería?, se preguntó Bella.

— ¿Mis padres… hablaron o se vieron alguna vez después de su divorcio?

—Le ruego que me disculpe, madame —contestó Demetri sonrojado—, pero no puedo divulgar ningún detalle sobre mis años de servicio al príncipe Charlie. Como miembro de palacio, me vi obligado a firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

—Pero después de su muerte —contestó Bella, también sonrojada—, le entregó a mi hermano las cartas.

—Siendo el nuevo soberano, le correspondía a él decidir si las cartas privadas del príncipe Charlie deberían conservarse o ser destruidas.

Y Jacob había decidido entregárselas. Pero Bella se preguntaba si la actitud de Demetri no sería un reflejo de la actitud de su padre hacia ella.

—Bueno, me gustaría saber algo más sobre mi padre y sobre La Push. ¿Podría conseguir una biografía de su vida y un resumen de los acontecimientos más importantes en la historia de La Push?

Demetri la miró con expresión pensativa. Había algo en sus ojos que a Bella le recordó por un instante a su hermano.

—Ya le he suministrado esa información a Rosalie Schoenfeldt, la secretaria del príncipe Edward. La conocerá esta tarde.

Bella escuchó con atención mientras Demetri le explicaba que, cuando fuera a La Push, le asignarían una suite en una de las alas de palacio y tendría sus propios empleados, un secretario de prensa personal, un guardaespaldas, un mayordomo, una doncella y un estilista.

De acuerdo con el príncipe Jacob y la princesa Leah, tendría que seleccionar algunos deberes públicos para ir asumiendo el papel de princesa y poder ser presentada al pueblo de La Push.

—Una vez sea oficialmente anunciado el compromiso, recibirá un gran número de invitaciones. Su secretaria debe remitírmelas para que sea yo el que valore cuáles debe aceptar en primer lugar. Y coordinaremos sus apariciones junto al príncipe Edward a través de Anthony Masen.

Bella comprendió que Demetri era un hombre importante en la vida de palacio. Para cuando la limusina llegó por fin a su casa, estaba deseando escapar de las instrucciones de Demetri y del tono condescendiente con el que le recordaba que no debía poner en una situación embarazosa a la familia real bajo ningún concepto.

Bella comprendió el mensaje. Demetri consideraba que ella era una vergüenza para la familia real, producto del imprudente matrimonio de su padre con una americana.

—Permítame aclararle algo —le dijo mientras esperaba a que el guardaespaldas abriera la puerta— Sé que no soy la mujer ideal para ser princesa, pero no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en la vergüenza del principado, como tan evidentemente parece pensar que haré. Yo no intervine de ninguna manera en las decisiones que tomaron mis padres, lo único que estoy intentando hacer es adaptarme a ellas.

La boca de Demetri se transformó en una fina línea ante aquel estallido.

—Con todos mis respetos, madame. Sólo estoy proporcionándole las herramientas necesarias para suavizar su recepción en La Push. Su madre ofendió a La Push y a su padre al divorciarse de él para volver a América. Hay muchas personas que todavía lo recuerdan, que consideran indigno su comportamiento. Y, naturalmente, ven su regreso con escepticismo.

— ¿Los habitantes de La Push conocen ese tratado matrimonial?

—Ciertamente, no. Un príncipe soberano no tiene por qué dar explicaciones a nadie.

Y tampoco a su esposa y a su hija, pensó Bella con amargura.

—Así que juzgaron a mi madre sin conocer la verdad.

El guardaespaldas abrió la puerta del coche.

—Gracias por sus lecciones, Demetri. Han sido muy ilustradoras.

Bella estaba furiosa y deseando poder leer las cartas de su madre a escondidas. Pero si la casa estaba tan llena como el camino de su casa, no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad de estar sola.

Y Brönte no iba a poder descansar tanto como necesitaba.

Bella metió la llave en la cerradura. O por lo menos lo intentó, porque la llave no encajaba. Renunciando frustrada, llamó a la puerta.

Y un mayordomo abrió la puerta de su casa.

Había un mayordomo en su casa. Un mayordomo calvo, de piel clara y cejas canosas. Estaba furiosa. Ella le había dado permiso a Anthony para organizarle un calendario de clases y encargar una cena, no para cambiarle la cerradura y contratar un mayordomo.

El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza.

—Bienvenida a casa, Su Serena Alteza. Me llamo Sam.

—Hola —lo saludó Bella, consciente de que Demetri estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos—. Encantada de conocerte, Sam —le tendió la mano.

Sam miró la mano como si no supiera qué hacer con ella, pero al final se la estrechó. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde, Bella se dio cuenta de que quizá no debería haberle estrechado la mano a un mayordomo. En cualquier caso, ella iba a estrecharle la mano a quien le apeteciera.

—La están esperando en el salón.

—Por favor, acompañe al señor Dartois al salón. Yo necesito unos minutos para refrescarme.

Ignorando a quienquiera que estuviera en el salón, Bella se dirigió directamente a la cocina para ver cómo estaba Brönte. Tres desconocidos se habían hecho cargo de la cocina. Uno estaba cortando verdura, otro estaba preparando pasta fresca y un tercero manipulando un robot multiusos.

Y Brönte no estaba en su rincón favorito. Bella pensó seriamente en estrangular a Anthony con sus propias manos, corrió hasta su habitación y descubrió que también habían invadido aquel espacio. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas y unas tres cuartas parte de su ropa estaban guardadas en dos cestos.

Bella estaba empezando a echar humo por las orejas. Anthony era hombre muerto.

Pero antes tendría que encontrar a su gata. Metió el portafolios con las cartas de su madre debajo de la almohada y buscó debajo de la cama. Al no encontrarla, la buscó en el baño y al final, la encontró acurrucada a los pies de la cama de su madre.

—Estás aquí, gatita. ¿Has venido aquí a esconderte?

Gracias a Dios, parecía que no habían tocado nada. Antes de irse al trabajo aquella mañana, Bella había guardado el bolso de su madre con la gargantilla que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños, envuelto en una manta, en el armario de su madre. Bella tomó a Brönte en brazos y abrió el armario para asegurarse de que el bolso estaba todavía allí.

Cuando estaba cerrando el armario, se volvió y descubrió a Anthony observándola desde el marco de la puerta. Su expresión de culpabilidad le hacía parecer casi un niño.

—Te pido disculpas —le dijo—.No pretendía molestarte. Sólo quería asegurarme de que encontraras a Brönte sana y salva, por eso la he traído aquí, lejos de cualquier distracción.

— ¿Distracción? Hay unos desconocidos en la cocina de mi casa, y otros me han vaciado el armario. ¡Y me ha abierto la puerta un mayordomo!

—Todas esas personas han firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Bella elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Oh, eso lo arregla todo. ¿De dónde ha salido ese mayordomo?

—Forma parte de los nuevos empleados de la casa. Todavía estamos intentando encontrar una doncella.

—Pero yo no necesito empleados en esta casa, ¡si vivo sola!

—Tienes que ir acostumbrándote a tener un cocinero, un mayordomo y una doncella. Considéralo como unas prácticas antes de tu vuelta a La Push.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que van a dormir? Tus guardaespaldas ya ocupan la habitación de invitados.

—En sus casas. Sólo estarán aquí durante el día.

— ¿Y cuándo se supone que voy a poder estar sola?

—Me temo que, a partir de ahora, vas a llegar a sentirte muy sola.

— ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? —Bella se abrazó a Brönte, inquieta por la expresión preocupada de Anthony.

—El aspecto más difícil de aceptar tu título es la soledad. Tu posición definirá un cambio en la forma en la que eres tratada por tus amigos más cercanos y por tu familia. Y estaría descuidando mis obligaciones si no te preparara adecuadamente para ello.

Bella tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— ¿Cómo se enfrenta el príncipe Edward a la soledad?

—Recordando lo privilegiado que es. Y leyendo, poesía sobre todo. Goethe, Hugo, Longfellow, Byron…

—Thoreau.

Anthony la miró atentamente, abriendo la puerta a un mundo privado que jamás había sido capaz de compartir con nadie.

—Sí, Thoreau.

Bella sintió al instante una conexión con aquel hombre. Era como si estuvieran sintonizados en el mismo canal… Pero Anthony era el único hombre al que no podría tener nunca.

No, no podía enamorarse de Anthony.

Aun así, anhelaba sentir su pecho desnudo contra el suyo y la fuerte seguridad de sus dedos alrededor de su cintura. Con una sonrisa agridulce, Bella se preguntó si Anthony sería tan imprescindible para su príncipe como había llegado a serlo para ella.

En cuanto Bella vio a las dos mujeres que estaban esperándola en el salón, deseó subir a cambiarse. Algo que habría hecho si no le hubieran tirado la ropa.

Una de las mujeres era rubia, de rasgos finos y delicados. La otra tenía el pelo negro, unos ojos castaños vibrantes y aterciopelados y movía expresivamente las manos mientras hablaba.

Ambas miraron con curiosidad hacia Bella cuando Anthony la presentó. La rubia era la secretaria de prensa del príncipe Edward, Rosalie Schoenfeldt, y la morena era Alice Brandon, una estilista de Hollywood.

—Tendrá que perdonarme por haber asaltado su armario —dijo la morena en un tono alegre y eficiente— Es la única forma que tengo de conseguir un nuevo cliente y en esta ocasión tenemos prisa. Pero al final me lo agradecerá. Ahora, dese la vuelta.

Bella obedeció a regañadientes, consciente de que Anthony se había sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero para observar y estaba tan rígido que ni siquiera apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

—Ahora, enséñeme las manos.

Bella le tendió las manos para someterse a su inspección.

— ¿Alguna vez se ha hecho la manicura o la pedicura?

Bella se sonrojó, sintiéndose muy poco femenina.

—No.

— ¿Utiliza maquillaje?

—Sólo lápiz de labios y algún filtro solar, a no ser que sea una ocasión especial.

Alice asintió.

—Ahora, ande un poco por la habitación. Supongo que ése es el tipo de ropa con el que habitualmente va a trabajar. ¿Se siente cómoda con ella?

Bella estudió el vestido blanco de verano que se había puesto para ir a trabajar.

—Sí, el ambiente de la librería en la que trabajo es informal.

Caminó hacia los ventanales que enmarcaban la siempre cambiante vista del océano. Era una tarde hermosa, sin una sola nube en el cielo. La arena de la playa resplandecía como un encaje blanco contra el color índigo del agua.

Bella deseó poder salir y hundirse en las olas. Se volvió, tropezando al hacerlo con el borde de la alfombra.

—Es evidente que hacen falta unas cuantas lecciones sobre comportamiento en público.

Rosalie le dirigió a Bella una sonrisa.

—Es comprensible que esté nerviosa. Pero con las ropas adecuadas y un buen maquillaje, estará maravillosa. La cuestión es definir su imagen. El príncipe Edward es uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo y ella será la futura reina. De modo que debe ser vista como su igual.

—De momento, es la princesa de La Push —le recordó Demetri cortante.

—Naturalmente, y no pretendo sugerir otra cosa. El desafío reside en restar valor a su parte más americana y realzar su herencia de La Push. El príncipe Jacob y la princesa Leah son una pareja joven, profesional y trabajadora. Ella tiene que ser un complemento a esa imagen, Alice. La hija brillantemente educada que por fin vuelve a su país. Es una pena que no tenga un trabajo mejor remunerado… Pero quizá podamos darle un aspecto más positivo a su trabajo como dependienta en una librería.

El enfado hacía resplandecer las mejillas de Bella.

—Eh, estoy aquí. Y espero que no estén sugiriendo que hay algo malo en trabajar de dependienta en una librería. Los libros educan la mente, ¿qué sería el mundo sin nuevas ideas, sin experiencias nuevas o sin historias que nos entretuvieran?

Anthony apretó los labios.

—Creo que la princesa acaba de proporcionarte lo que sugerías, Rosalie.

El color iluminó las pálidas mejillas de Rosalie.

—Sí, eso parece. Demetri, quizá podrías hacerle participar en algún acontecimiento literario. ¿Sabe leer francés o alemán, Su Serena Alteza?

—Algo de francés —admitió Bella.

—No importa, aprenderá. En las escuelas europeas, los niños aprenden dos o tres lenguas. Los americanos tienden a pensar que el resto del mundo debe adaptarse a ellos.

Bella se mordió el interior de la mejilla y se dijo a sí misma que Rosalie sólo estaba intentando ayudarla.

La mirada de Rosalie se desplazó desde la mesita del café, en cuyo centro descansaba un delfín de bronce, hasta las estanterías que contenían los objetos de arte recopilados por su madre.

—Su casa sugiere gran interés por el arte.

—Eso era cuestión de mi madre. Viajábamos mucho y le gustaba coleccionar objetos de allí adonde íbamos.

— ¿Así que le gusta viajar?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo Demetri—, por lo menos ya es algo. Su posición la obligará a viajar mucho. ¿Tiene otros intereses o aficiones que podamos rentabilizar?

—Me gusta el surf y patinar.

— ¿Algún trabajo voluntario?

—Dono sangre regularmente.

El sudor empapaba el rostro de Bella a pesar del aire acondicionado. Se sentía como si le estuvieran haciendo una entrevista de trabajo y estuviera fallando estrepitosamente. Rosalie y Demetri continuaron acribillándola a preguntas hasta que Anthony se volvió hacia Alice, que había estado escuchando atentamente el interrogatorio.

— ¿Qué le parece? —le preguntó.

—Ya he visto y oído suficiente. Es hora de que le pruebe algunas prendas y encuentre su estilo.

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta delicadamente.

— ¿Y qué me dice del pelo? ¿Será un problema?

Alice le dirigió a Rosalie una mirada cargada de paciencia que hizo que Bella se sintiera como si ella no fuera la única que estaba notando la disimulada hostilidad de la secretaria.

—No. De hecho, se convertirá en su sello característico.

James cruzó por delante de la casa de la princesa Isabella Marie en moto, esperando averiguar si continuaba viviendo allí. El número de coches que vio en la entrada le proporcionó la respuesta. Y también vio a un guardaespaldas observándolo.

James tensó los labios. ¿Estaría Edward en aquel momento con la princesa? En los tres años que habían pasado tras la muerte de su hermana, James nunca había podido acercarse a él lo suficiente como para cumplir con su deber de hermano.

Aceleró la moto y una sonrisa llenó el vacío de su corazón al descubrir una playa de acceso público al final de la calle. Quizá fuera aquélla la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Aparcó al lado de un coche y se quitó el casco. La casa de la princesa estaba a sólo unos metros. Si no fuera por la presencia de un hombre mayor que descansaba en uno de los dos bancos que había al lado de la escalera de madera que daba acceso a la playa, podría ver perfectamente el camino de su casa.

El anciano tenía un libro en el regazo y un termo a su lado. Parecía que tenía intención de pasar toda la tarde allí.

James soltó un juramento mientras sacaba de la moto la mochila en la que guardaba la pistola que había comprado al llegar a California.

Ocultó sus ojos tras unas gafas de sol y saludó al hombre con un movimiento de cabeza mientras pasaba por delante de él para dirigirse a las escaleras. Quizá encontrara la forma de acceder a la casa de la princesa desde la playa. Tenía que ajustar algunas cuentas con Edward.

* * *

_**bueno, que les pareció¿?... hay hostilidad por todas partes eh? jejeje... ya veremos... la mayoria cree que el malo es Jacob... quien sabe... jejejeje... les gustan las historias de gemelos... fisicamente iguales pero de personalidades totalmente diferentes... la prox. hª que suba creo que irá de gemelos, jejeje. un besote nos leemos.**_


	9. Beso

**Beso**

**.**

**.**

Edward sabía que la princesa necesitaría cambiarse de ropa hasta cuatro veces durante los días más ajetreados. Desgraciadamente, eran muy pocos los trajes de los que le habían llevado que pasaban el aprobado. Aquellos que lo hacían eran trajes de corte elegante, líneas sencillas y colores discretos a los que nadie podría encontrar defecto alguno. El guardarropa profesional de una princesa. Pero con cada comentario crítico, Bella parecía esconderse cada vez más detrás de la ropa, como si fuera una tortuga escondiéndose en su caparazón.

Cuando un vestido largo de seda de color coral, que había conseguido arrancar la primera sonrisa de su rostro, fue rechazado por ser poco discreto, Edward se plantó.

—Ése vestido es exquisito. Definitivamente, es ideal para el anuncio del compromiso.

—Pero señor —protestó Rosalie—, ¿no cree que uno de color azul que realce sus ojos, sería mejor para la foto oficial?

Edward supo lo que pensaba Bella de aquella sugerencia por la expresión de sus cejas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Masen —dijo Alice— Éste vestido es espectacular. Es la mujer que hay debajo la que viste las prendas y no al revés.

Edward sintió el latido de la pasión en sus venas al oír las palabras de Alice. La mujer que había debajo…

—Así que se quedará ése —declaró. Podía imaginarse la piel dorada de la princesa resplandeciendo de pasión mientras deslizaba aquel vestido por cuerpo—, será un regalo de su prometido.

«_Mi regalo_», quiso añadir al ver los enormes ojos chocolate y la trémula sonrisa de Bella.

Edward esperaba con impaciencia el día en el que dejara de haber secretos entre ellos para poder reclamar aquellos labios.

El anciano abandonó el banco en el momento en el que se puso el sol. James subió hasta allí, alegrándose de estar por fin solo. Los acantilados eran demasiado escarpados para subir a la casa de la princesa desde la playa, pero tenía un plan alternativo.

Tras comprobar que no había nadie vigilándolo, se alzó sobre la pared de estuco que bordeaba una de las casas del vecindario por la zona más cercana a la playa y se dejó caer al otro lado, sobre una planta de hoja suculenta que crujió de una forma peculiar cuando cedió bajo su peso.

Se quedó muy quieto, escuchando. Había luces en el interior de la casa. Rezó para que el sonido de las olas amortiguara sus ruidos. Sus padres ya habían sufrido suficiente con la muerte de Tanya. No quería que tuvieran que ver al único hijo que les quedaba en la cárcel.

Con mucho cuidado, fue moviéndose a través de los arbustos hasta la verja de enfrente. Un rosal trepador le arañó las piernas mientras escalaba la verja. En aquella ocasión, aterrizó al lado de una piscina. Rodeó la piscina y se escondió en un jardín cercano, con los pantalones desgarrados por la cerca.

La casa de la princesa Isabella Marie era la siguiente. Oía música en el jardín. Se escondió tras un arbusto y miró por encima de la tapia. Había una mesa puesta para dos al lado de una fuente. Un guardaespaldas custodiaba el jardín y otro permanecía a un lado de la casa.

James esperó hasta asegurarse de que los guardias no lo habían visto. Contó hasta cinco personas en el interior de aquel salón de puertas encarnadas. Reconoció a la amiga de Tanya, Rosalie Schoenfeldt, que estaba en la fiesta del yate el día que Tanya había muerto. James se había enterado de que estaba trabajando como secretaria de prensa para el palacio. Había personas que no sabían lo que era la lealtad. La princesa estaba hablando con el príncipe Edward. Y alzaba la mirada hacia él como en otro tiempo había hecho Tanya. Con los ojos rebosantes de amor.

James sentía un resquemor amargo. El príncipe Edward había privado a Tanya de sus sueños. Y había privado a la familia Denaly de una hermana y una hija.

Abrió la cremallera de la mochila y sacó la pistola. Se agarró con el otro brazo a la parte superior de la tapia y esperó a que el príncipe Edward y la princesa Isabella Marie salieran al jardín.

Había llegado el momento de la venganza final.

—Bueno, ahora tendré que marcharme —le dijo Edward a Bella—. Emmett acaba de decirme que tu hermano llegará dentro de un momento. ¿Cómo han ido las clases de idiomas.

—_Tres bien._ _Recht Gutt_ —se frotó el cuello—. Han sido agotadoras. No esperes grandes progresos.

—De ti espero lo mejor.

Un gesto de preocupación frunció la frente de Bella. Miró tras ella y vio a Demetri y a Rosalie enfrascados en una conversación con Alice.

— ¿Tendrías peor opinión sobre mí si te dijera que odio esos trajes? Bueno, la mayoría. El vestido de color coral me gusta, y éste no esta mal.

En el interior de Edward burbujeaba una sonrisa. Aquel vestido de noche de color azul y con la falda corta la hacía parecer una joven insinuante y atrevida. Y estaba preciosa.

En un impulso, le tomó la mano.

—Vamos fuera un momento. Tengo que contarte un secreto.

— ¿Qué…?

Bella rió mientras Edward abría las puertas del jardín y la arrastraba hasta él. Edward pensó que aquella risa era el sonido más fascinante que había oído desde hacía siglos. Su princesa estaba teniendo un efecto absolutamente peculiar en él. Al igual que la sirena Lorelei, estaba encantándolo con sus canciones y con la belleza de su pelo. Atrayéndolo hacia el peligro.

Pero se dijo a sí mismo que sería más sabio resistirse y continuar sobre un terreno sólido.

La atrajo hacia él, respirando profundamente su tropical fragancia y deseando que las velas y la mesa que habían dispuesto fuera para ellos.

—Yo también odio esos vestidos —le susurró al oído.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Bella con los ojos abiertos como platos y se echó a reír— Oh, Anthony, me gustaría… —se interrumpió y se sonrojó violentamente—, ¿de verdad tengo que ponérmelos?

Edward no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar su mejilla sonrojada. Y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordarse que era su tutor, su mentor, no su amante. Tomó aire.

—Demetri y Rosalie tienen las mejores intenciones, pero tendrás que recordarles que trabajan para ti. Elige cosas que te hagan sentirte como una princesa y, de esa forma, siempre irás adecuadamente vestida.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no provocaré ningún problema internacional?

Edward se echó a reír.

—Quizá algún incidente menor. Pero merecerá la pena verte con un aspecto radiante.

Bella se humedeció los labios y Edward reaccionó a la música que los envolvía.

—Baila conmigo, princesa.

Bella se movió tímidamente hacia él. Con la mirada parecía estar implorándole a Edward perdón y el sonrojo florecía en sus mejillas como una profusión de rosas. Edward se dijo que, aunque viviera eternamente, jamás se cansaría de ver los colores cambiantes de aquellas mejillas que tenían la textura de los pétalos de una flor.

Edward le estrechó la mano, intentando infundirle seguridad.

—Es un vals, es muy fácil. Imagínate que estamos patinando sobre hielo. Eso fue lo que me enseñó mi madre cuando tenía doce años.

Bella dio un paso hacia él y le pisó.

— Oh, lo siento mucho.

—Y haces bien —frunció el ceño con burlona severidad— Aunque seas una princesa, tienes que permitir que tu pareja te lleve. Relájate. Hace una noche preciosa. E imagínate que estás patinando.

¿Relajarse? A Bella le resultaba imposible relajarse. Anthony la tenía entre sus brazos y la miraba como si la considerarse hermosa. Especial. Cada uno de sus nervios le recordaba los efectos sobrecogedores que tenía su cercanía. Su cuerpo parecía derretirse en el calor de su abrazo. Jamás se había sentido tan segura. Tan viva y feliz. No quería conocer nunca al príncipe Edward.

La respiración de Anthony acariciaba su mejilla, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los suyos. Durante un instante, Bella se permitió creer que pretendía besarla. Pero Anthony giró bruscamente y la alejó de él.

Una detonación, como la del tubo de escape de un coche, rasgó el silencio de la noche. A ésta se le siguieron otras en una rápida sucesión.

Al principio, Bella pensó que eran fuegos artificiales.

Anthony la agarró de la mano, tiró de ella hacia la piscina y no la soltó. Se tiró al agua con ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio que uno de los guardaespaldas sacaba la pistola.

Después el agua se la tragó.

El pánico ronroneaba en sus oídos mientras se aferraba a Anthony. Sobre ellos, el cielo estaba oscuro como la tapa de un féretro. Anthony la agarraba con fuerza por los hombros, como si quisiera asegurarle que todo saldría bien. Pero no podía salir bien. ¡Alguien le había disparado! ¡A ella!

Anthony dio una patada en el agua para salir a la superficie, arrastrándola con él. Bella jadeó para tomar aire y Anthony la protegió con su cuerpo al borde de la piscina.

— ¿Estás herida?

—Anthony, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bella al mismo tiempo, acariciándole el pecho para asegurarse de que no estaba herido.

Buscó manchas de sangre en el agua. No podía soportar pensar que Anthony había sido herido por una bala destinada a ella.

Que podría haber muerto por ella.

Anthony le rodeó la nuca con las manos y rozó su pelo con un tierno beso con el que borró todo el miedo de su corazón.

—Tranquilízate, _mein _Lorelei —le susurró al oído— Cuando más miedo tenemos, es cuando más tranquilos debemos estar para intentar pensar con claridad. Debemos quedarnos aquí y esperar instrucciones de los guardias —pero sus palabras eran desmentidas por el rápido latir de su corazón y por el oscuro fuego de sus ojos.

Bella fijó la mirada en las luces del jardín. Las de la piscina y las del interior de la casa se habían apagado de repente. Aparecieron dos guardaespaldas al borde de la piscina, formando un escudo humano para protegerlos Bella los oyó hablar en voz baja.

—Ahora, date prisa —la urgió Anthony— Vamos al interior de la casa.

Salieron de la piscina y Anthony le hizo correr hasta alcanzar el salón.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Anthony? —preguntó Rosalie asustada— Hemos oído disparos.

Bella estaba temblando. El vestido empapado se le pegaba al cuerpo como un guante helado. Pero su temblor no era sólo debido al frío. Alguien había intentado matarla… otra vez.

—Estamos bien y eso es lo que importa —respondió Anthony con calma— Rosalie, confío en que te asegures de tenerlo todo bajo control. Uno de los vecinos ha llamado a la policía. La princesa está empapada y necesita cambiarse de ropa.

Rosalie estaba pálida, pero volvió a recuperar su tono enérgico y eficiente:

—Comprendido, señor.

Demetri dio un paso hacia Rosalie.

—Yo ayudaré a Rosalie, señor. El príncipe Jacob ha sido desviado hacia el Hotel Del.

—Muy bien —Anthony condujo a Bella hacia el dormitorio, delante de sus empleados— Por aquí, Su Serena Alteza.

Serena, ¡ja! Su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla y ella estaba al borde de la histeria. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Su madre le había ocultado la verdad sobre su nacimiento. Su hermano, al que acababa de conocer, esperaba que se casara con un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía. Y por segunda vez en tres días, alguien había intentado matarla.

Y, como si todo eso no fuera ya suficiente, acababa de besarla el hombre más increíble que había conocido nunca y en aquel momento se la estaba llevando al dormitorio para que se cambiara de ropa.

Bella plantó el pie en el suelo.

—Estoy muy lejos de estar serena. Alguien ha intentado matarme y…

—Sss —le pidió Anthony posando un dedo en sus labios.

Pero Bella no quería que nadie la acallara. Sentía la loca necesidad de morderle el dedo. O de succionarlo… sólo un poco para ver si todo aquello era real. Qué diablos, lo que realmente le apetecía era estrecharse contra su pecho y besarlo. Besarlo de verdad.

Anthony la urgió a entrar en el dormitorio posando la mano con firmeza en su espalda.

—No enciendas la luz, así nadie podrá vernos desde fuera. ¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? Te traeré una toalla.

— ¿Anthony? —el valor comenzaba a abandonarla. ¿Qué ocurriría si Anthony no le devolvía el beso?

Jamás en su vida había estado tan desesperada por abrazar o besar a alguien. Lo buscó en la oscuridad y sus dedos rozaron el algodón empapado de su camisa y la piel que asomaba entre los botones. El abrasador calor de su cuerpo le quemaba hasta las plantas de los pies.

La voz le temblaba.

—Gracias por salvarme.

Acercó los labios al borde de su barbilla mientras intentaba quitarle la chaqueta. Se puso de puntillas para encontrar su boca. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba aquel beso.

Encontró la comisura de sus labios. Y el firme calor de su bienvenida.

Anthony gimió y la agarró por los hombros.

—Se supone que soy yo el que tiene que ayudarte a desprenderte de la ropa.

Bella gimió también al imaginarse a Anthony despegando su vestido de sus senos y caderas. Los senos le dolían de deseo, de ganas de ser acariciados. En aquel momento no le importaba que la casa estuviera llena de gente o que hubiera un asesino fuera. En aquel momento, lo único que le importaba era lo que sentía por Anthony. La única manera de no perder la cordura era demostrarse a sí misma que no había imaginado la atracción de Anthony hacia ella.

—Entonces hazlo, desnúdame —lo urgió, al tiempo que la chaqueta de Anthony caía al suelo.

Alargó las manos hacia la corbata y lo sintió tensar los músculos del cuello.

Anthony cerró la mano alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Princesa, esto no esta bien.

—Nada de princesa, Bella. O, mejor todavía, Lorelei —le resultaba extraordinariamente erótico saber que la imaginaba como su sirena.

Como su hechicera.

Pero era ella la que estaba verdaderamente hechizada. Hechizada por aquel cuerpo tan duro como el hierro, por aquellos mechones empapados que se rizaban sobre su aristocrática frente y por el fiero calor de sus ojos que sugería que no estaba tan sereno como pretendía.

Bella estrechó sus senos contra su pecho, dejándole sentir la dureza de aquellos pezones que tanto deseaban su contacto. Su beso.

Anthony contuvo la respiración.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Yo trabajo para…

Bella tiró suavemente de la corbata y cerró los ojos. De su garganta escapó un suspiro de satisfacción en el momento en el que su boca entró en contacto con la suya. El deseo giraba en su interior como un calidoscopio de colores. El rojo de la pasión. El negro de la intriga. El amarillo por las chispas doradas que sentía saltar bajo sus párpados. Azul por todas aquellas profundidades que anhelaban ser exploradas. El verde por la sensación de estar llegando a casa. Y el violeta, el violeta por la realeza.

El beso de Anthony fue un beso masculino, sensual, que estuvo muy lejos de ser contenido.

Deslizó las manos hasta su cintura y extendió los dedos como si estuviera deseando tocarla, pero alguna barrera invisible se lo prohibiera. Bella lo sentía conteniéndose, librando una batalla contra su conciencia a pesar de que sentía su erección presionando su vientre.

Y a pesar de que estaba empapada, notó también la tórrida humedad que lubricaba las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo. Se sentía más poderosa de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. Y Anthony le parecía tan increíblemente sexy que estaba deseando arrancarle la camisa.

Se aferró a sus hombros, catapultada por aquel beso como si estuviera deslizándose sobre una ola, sin saber si emergería presa del júbilo y todavía en pie o si la ola terminaría destrozándola.

Con boca inexperta, mordisqueó sus labios, implorándole que profundizara el beso, que abriera la puerta a las profundidades que estaba deseando explorar.

—_Nein_ —gimió Anthony, apartándola de su cuerpo como si ella fuera una lapa pegada al casco de un barco—. Esto no ha sucedido.

Evitó su mirada mientras se ajustaba los gemelos de la camisa, un gesto que rondaba el ridículo, porque Bella oía gotear su ropa sobre el suelo.

La oscuridad los envolvía como un velo que le ocultaba la expresión de Anthony.

—Está muy angustiada, madame.

Su rechazo la destrozó. La hirió tanto como la había herido la muerte de su madre. Bella permaneció entre las sombras, intentando dominarse y deseando ser realmente Lorelei para que una ola pudiera llevársela.

Con dolorosa claridad, comprendió de pronto que no importa que Anthony la quisiera o la deseara. El era como su padre y como su hermano. Siempre pondría su deber hacia su país por encima de cualquier otro sentimiento.

Y ella lo había puesto en una situación embarazosa y se había humillado a sí misma al no tener en cuenta su inquebrantable lealtad hacia su príncipe. Comprendió que acababa de ponerlos a ambos en una situación incómoda, además de haberse mostrado indigna del príncipe Edward ante los ojos de Anthony.

—Tienes razón, Anthony. Alguien acaba de intentar matarme y no sé ni lo que hago ni lo que digo.

Dio media vuelta, se metió en el cuarto de baño, se cerró con cerrojo y se apoyó contra la puerta, con el corazón rebosante de añoranza y amor.

— ¿Bella? —Anthony llamó a la puerta—. Por favor, déjame pasar.

—No —apretó los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas— Vete. No quiero más clases, ni más gente —ni más besos— Te ordeno que te vayas.

Los dientes le castañeteaban. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Después, se quitó el vestido húmedo y lo apartó de una patada. Jamás volvería a ponérselo.

Cuando salió del baño una hora después, la habitación continuaba a oscuras y Anthony había desaparecido.

Fue de puntillas a la puerta del dormitorio y la cerró con cerrojo. Después, acercó una silla y la colocó bajo el pomo, para impedir que la abrieran. Necesitaba una barricada contra el caos en el que se había convertido su vida.

Como no sabía si era seguro o no encender las luces, Bella tomó una vela y sacó el portafolios con las cartas de su madre. Se sentó en el suelo, sobre unos almohadones y encendió la vela. Brönte se acurrucó a su lado, ofreciéndole apoyo moral. Cuando comenzó a leer la primera carta, esperando encontrar en ella alguna pista sobre la relación de sus padres, Bella temblaba.

_Querido Charlie:_

_Ya estoy harta de vivir en hoteles, así que he comprado una casa al lado de la playa. La melodía de las olas alivia la tristeza de mi corazón. Pero sigo firme en mi decisión. Tanto como tú en la tuya._

_Isabella Marie, Bella, adora la playa. Ha dado sus primeros pasos sobre la arena y grita de alegría cada vez que las olas le rozan los pies. Está creciendo tan rápido… y sin su padre._

_¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres?_

Bella estudió las tres fotografías que acompañaban la carta. En una aparecía ella en la arena, con un traje de baño amarillo, un cubo y una pala. En la segunda, su madre permanecía en la orilla, levantando a Bella de ambas manos mientras llegaba una ola.

La tercera fotografía le llegó directamente al corazón. Era un primer plano de su madre y de ella tomado al lado de la buganvilla. La cabeza de Bella descansaba bajo la barbilla de su madre. El sol iluminaba los rizos de Renée mientras ésta miraba directamente a la cámara, como si estuviera mirando a los ojos de su ex marido, preguntándole por qué.

Las lágrimas empaparon las mejillas de Bella. Reconoció la fuerza en la tozuda inclinación de la barbilla de su madre. En la resolución de su mirada. Sí, su madre le había mentido, pero lo había hecho creyendo que era lo mejor para su hija.

Bella leyó la siguiente carta. Una carta que incluía una descripción de su segundo cumpleaños. Al final de la carta, su madre había añadido una posdata.

_Ya han pasado dos años. Dos años irrecuperables. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá tu hija cuando se entere de la verdad? ¿Esperas que te quiera? ¿Crees que tus súbditos apreciarán el sacrificio que has hecho?_

El sacrificio. ¿Su padre consideraba aquel tratado como un sacrificio personal por el bien de su país?

_Mantengo los términos del acuerdo, añadía su madre, pero te lo advierto: estoy enseñando a nuestra hija a pensar por sí misma._

Después de la siguiente carta, Bella tuvo la sensación de que su madre había renunciado a toda esperanza de que su padre cambiara de opinión sobre aquel acuerdo. El resto de las cartas no eran más que un corto resumen de las actividades de Bella.

Bella volvió a leer la posdata añadida a la segunda carta. Continuaba enfadada con sus padres, pero sentía que comenzaba a ceder el nudo de emociones que se acumulaba en su pecho. Acababa de ver lo mucho que la había querido su madre. Su madre había intentado protegerla de la mejor manera que sabía contra lo inevitable. Aquel mensaje era evidente en sus últimas palabras: «pero te lo advierto, estoy enseñando a tu hija a pensar por sí misma».

—Claro que lo hiciste, mamá —susurró suavemente.

Curiosamente, comprendió que Anthony, a su manera, le había dicho lo mismo cuando la había animado a elegir su propio guardarropa.

Anthony. El dolor taladró su pecho. Bella apagó la vela y se abrazó a las cartas. Por fin sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

_**Bueno que les pareció¿? me parece que Anthony, es decir, Edward no va a resistir mucho más, no creen¿?... pobre Bella y si alguna se pregunta porque Anthony siendo el principe Edward en realidad la rechazó, diré que és porque no quiere aprovecharse de ella... esta muy vulnerable..jejejeje... **_

_**esta historia esta enganchando muchísimo... gracias a todas las nuevas, las de siempre y las impacientes...jejejeje... es decir todas...jejejeje. un besote mañana más.**_


	10. Otro intento

**Otro intento**

**.**

**.**

El príncipe Jacob pasó por delante de Rosalie para acceder a la suite del príncipe Edward en el momento en el que el médico se marchó.

—El príncipe Edward está indis… —comenzó a protestar Rosalie, siguiendo a Jacob.

Había llamado al médico del hotel para asegurarse de que la caída de Edward a la piscina no le había causado ningún daño a sus puntos. El médico le había cambiado las vendas y le había advertido que lo avisara al menor síntoma de infección.

El príncipe Jacob descartó la advertencia de Rosalie con un gesteo.

—A mí querrá verme. Déjanos solos.

Rosalie respondió con una cortés inclinación de cabeza, pero miró a Edward a los ojos.

— ¿Me llamará si necesita algo más?

—_Ja (si)—_contestó Edward, y se volvió hacia el príncipe Jacob.

—Acabo de hablar con Emmett —le dijo Jacob— Me ha informado de que el asesino ha conseguido escapar. Emmett se ha puesto en contacto con la policía para informar del incidente. Discretamente, por supuesto.

Edward cerró los ojos, oyendo una vez más los disparos y viendo el horror que reflejaban los ojos de Bella.

—Ha sido un milagro que no le hayan dado.

—Emmett quiere que un equipo forense de la policía examine el jardín en busca de pruebas —le comentó Jacob— Le he pedido que espere hasta que Isabella Marie haya salido a trabajar. No quiero asustarla más —alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos negros resplandecían— Ha habido tres atentados contra su vida. Es evidente que mi hermana no está segura. Deberíamos llevárnosla a La Push inmediatamente. Estará mucho más segura en palacio.

— ¿Has hablado de esto con ella?

—No, por lo que me han dicho, se ha retirado a dormir.

Edward imaginó a Bella encerrada en el baño, apartándose de él y del mundo. Y el sentimiento de culpa se enconó en su estómago.

Bella era tan vulnerable. Y ese era un motivo más por el que las clases de protocolo eran tan importantes para su felicidad y su supervivencia.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que estaría más segura bajo tu protección —dijo Edward— ¿Pero crees que está preparada para dar ese paso? Si de pronto se siente enjaulada como un pájaro, lo único que querrá será huir. Creo que es mucho mejor mantener la puerta abierta y permitir que entre, salga y haga su nido donde mejor le parezca.

— ¿Qué propones entonces? El asesino ha cambiado de táctica.

—Quizá. O a lo mejor es otro asesino —Edward pensó en la mujer que había intentado apuñalar a su pareja en un cuarto de baño. Jamás había tenido forma de saber si aquel incidente estaba relacionado con la sobredosis de Tanya—. ¿Y en qué difiere de todo aquello a lo que tenemos que enfrentarnos cada día, _mon ami?_ ¿No fuiste asaltado tú por un jubilado el año pasado? ¿Y no se encontró la princesa Leah en los pasillos de palacio con un hombre armado con un cuchillo? Nosotros tenemos que confiar en la buena gente que arriesga su vida para protegernos. Isabella Marie necesita llegar a ver ese nivel de protección como algo deseable.

—Tienes una irritante capacidad para tener siempre la razón.

Lo único que esperaba Edward era que también Bella pensara que tenía razón al haberse apartado aquella noche de sus besos.

Una melodía electrónica despertó al sicario. Palpó la mesilla de noche buscando su teléfono móvil y presionó el botón para hablar.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Estuviste a punto de matar al príncipe Edward de un tiro ayer por la noche!

— ¿De un tiro? ¿De qué está hablando?

—Se supone que debe parecer un accidente, no un asesinato.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

Escuchó atentamente los detalles sobre el tiroteo. Aquello explicaba la presencia de tantos hombres armados en la casa.

—No fui yo. Yo no utilizo pistolas. Dejan demasiadas pruebas. Pero no me gusta que alguien esté invadiendo mi terreno.

—Si hubiera completado el trabajo tal como acordamos, no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación —le recordó su cliente.

—Usted quería que pareciera un accidente, nada de pruebas. Y a veces es necesario tener paciencia.

—No me importa cómo muera o deje de morir. Lo único que quiero es verla enterrada.

—Me pondré a ello —colgó el teléfono y miró el reloj. Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana.

Qué diablos. El momento ideal para el plan C. Salió de la cama. La princesa adoraba el surf. Aquél sería el accidente que la estaba esperando.

La costa estaba despejada.

Anthony se pondría furioso, pero a Bella no le importaba. Justo antes de las seis de la mañana, tomó la tabla de surf y salió de casa descalza. Llegó al final del camino y se escondió tras uno de los muros que bordeaba el jardín cuando oyó salir a uno de los guardaespaldas por la puerta principal.

Esperó algunos minutos, hasta que lo vio avanzar hacia su coche y después corrió hacia la zona de acceso a la playa.

Después de la búsqueda que habían llevado a cabo la noche anterior, no creía que hubiera nadie escondido entre los arbustos, esperando otra oportunidad para matarla.

La mañana estaba nublada, el sol se escondía entre las nubes que cubrían la costa. Era una mañana perfecta para quedarse durmiendo veinte minutos más entre las sábanas. Pero la marea estaba alta y las olas se elevaban hasta cerca de dos metros. Había más de una docena de surfistas en el mar. Aquel era uno de los deportes favoritos de La Jolla.

Bella bajó las escaleras de la playa, llenándose los pulmones de la húmeda brisa teñida con el olor de las algas. Se sentía completamente segura. Y libre.

Necesitaba volver a tomar el control sobre su vida. Necesitaba apartar las preocupaciones de sus hombros y dejarse arrastrar por las corrientes marinas. Nadie iba atacarla a la luz del día en una playa llena de gente.

Bella llegó al borde del agua y se detuvo un instante para atarse la tabla al tobillo. De esa forma evitaba perderla cuando la tirara una ola. Después se metió en el agua, deslizándose sobre la tabla. Vio una ola acercándose a ella, tomó aire y se hundió. La ola la derrumbó como una apisonadora.

Bella emergió riendo. Por primera vez desde que la abogada de su madre había ido a verla, volvía a ser ella misma otra vez. Bella Swan, una mujer soñadora y aficionada a los libros que adoraba el mar y el surf. Ojala pudieran verla Demetri y Rosalie en ese momento, pensó.

Se dirigió hacia la zona en la que arrancaban las olas. Los surfistas que habían llegado antes que ella hacían cola, defendiendo sus posiciones. Bella se colocó tras uno de ellos y sus pensamientos volaron hacia la noche anterior y hacia lo que había ocurrido entre Anthony y ella.

O, mejor dicho, hacia lo que ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que no sucediera. Se sonrojó violentamente. Después de leer las cartas de su madre, había tomado algunas decisiones.

Anthony había hecho bien al evitar que continuara besándolo. En aquel momento, ella estaba muy afectada por el disparo; últimamente había tenido que enfrentarse a muchos cambios y se había aferrado a la única persona que le estaba ofreciendo consejo y ánimo.

Anthony era un hombre increíblemente atractivo e inteligente. Haría falta estar ciega y sorda para no sentirse atraída por él.

Pero no tenía que perder de vista el acuerdo matrimonial con el príncipe Edward. Porque quizá, sólo quizá, también deseara arrancar los botones de la camisa del príncipe Edward. Al fin y al cabo, todavía no lo había visto.

Pero, sucediera lo que sucediera, lo que tenía que hacer era pensar por sí misma, como su madre y Anthony le habían dicho. De otro modo, corría el riesgo de perderse a sí misma.

Bella se volvió hacia la zona de llegada de las olas y vio que se estaba acercando una perfecta.

Aquella era suya. Se irguió sobre la tabla y se inclinó hacia delante para no perder el equilibrio mientras la tabla se deslizaba a lo largo de la cresta de la ola. Volvía a sentirse poderosa otra vez.

Por el rabillo del ojo, detectó de pronto un movimiento. Un surfista estaba a punto de cruzarse en su camino.

Bella se arqueó desesperada, intentando evitar una colisión, y terminó cayéndose al agua.

¿Qué pensaba ese idiota que estaba haciendo en su ola?

La ola la arrastró y sintió de pronto un fuerte impactó en la espalda. ¿Sería la tabla? ¿Una roca? ¿Se habría chocado con el otro surfista? No estaba segura, pero necesitaba tomar aire cuanto antes.

Comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie, pero la correa de su propia tabla se lo impidió. En aquella zona había arrecifes de coral. Seguramente, la cuerda se le había quedado enganchada de un coral.

Tiró con fuerza, pero no consiguió desatarla. No tenía tiempo que perder, no podía seguir conteniendo la respiración. Bajó la mano hacia el tobillo con intención de desatársela y de pronto algo le golpeó la cintura.

¿Qué demonios? Dios, esperaba que no fuera un tiburón.

Giró y el alivio la invadió al ver la silueta de un surfista subiendo hacia la superficie. Reconoció su tabla, era la del mismo surfista que se había colado en su ola. Bella se desató rápidamente la correa y, nadando con fuerza, salió a la superficie. Buscó al otro surfista con la mirada después de tomar aire. Pero apenas había podido llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones cuando una nueva ola la hundió. Maldijo en silencio y se dijo que haría mejor en olvidarse del surfista y preocuparse de su propia seguridad. Los pulmones le ardían por la falta de oxígeno.

Luchó para volver a la superficie y, en aquella ocasión, consiguió tomar suficiente aire antes de que llegara la siguiente ola.

Cuando volvió a asomar la cabeza otra vez, escrutó con la mirada la superficie del agua, buscando su tabla y al otro surfista. Afortunadamente, éste último estaba siendo arrastrado fuera del agua por otros dos surfistas. Uno de ellos le dio un empujón. El surfista intentó incorporarse y apretó los puños. Bella esperaba que no hubiera una pelea. Los surfistas locales podían llegar a ser muy agresivos con los intrusos.

Para cuando recuperó su tabla, el otro surfista tenía ya la suya bajo el brazo y estaba abandonando la playa.

Bella dominó un estremecimiento al ver su espalda erguida y el pelo pegado a sus hombros. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar. No creía haberlo visto antes en aquella playa, pero no era capaz de ubicarlo.

Bella se acurrucó en el asiento de la ventana, al lado de Brönte, mientras desayunaba un yogurt de arándanos con cereales, papaya y fresas preparado por Sue, su nueva cocinera. Era una mujer filipina que había llegado con su propia colección de sartenes y cazuelas junto a Sam, el mayordomo, mientras ella estaba en la playa.

Entrar en casa aquella mañana no había sido tan fácil como salir. Uno de los hombres de Emmett la había descubierto, pero tras recordarle que ella era dueña de su propia vida, Bella le había deseado los buenos días y le había dicho que las olas estaban magníficas. El día anterior, cuando había despedido a Anthony, había descubierto que ella podía establecer sus propias reglas.

Y había empleado la misma táctica con Sam y con Sue cuando los había encontrado en la cocina. Les había dicho lo que quería para desayunar y se había ido a dar una ducha.

Y allí estaba, con un vestido de seda sin mangas de color azul que había encontrado en el salón. Era más sofisticado que las prendas que normalmente llevaba al trabajo, pero le gustaba. Y aunque había mirado con desconfianza los zapatos de tacón que iban a juego con el vestido, se los había probado y los había encontrado sorprendentemente cómodos.

Lo cual le recordaba que todavía tenía que llamar a la estilista. Bella terminó rápidamente el desayuno y le pidió a Sam que le llevara el teléfono.

La estilista contestó al primer timbrazo.

—Alice, soy Bella Swan.

—Justo la persona que estaba esperando. Llevo toda la noche hablando con diferentes diseñadores. Tengo algunos bocetos y varias muestras de trajes chaqueta para nuestra reunión de esta tarde, ¡creo que le van a encantar!

Bella tragó saliva. Se imaginaba toda una serie de trajes en tonos pastel con zapatos y bolsos a juego. Le confesó a Alice lo que opinaba sobre la mayor parte de los trajes que le habían enseñado el día anterior.

—No creo que reflejen mi personalidad… aunque me encantó el vestido que eligió Anthony Masen.

—Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo —respondió Alice emocionada— Ésa es la razón por la que me he pasado toda la noche colgada al teléfono. Yo la veo con colores más vivos, más llamativos. Una princesa moderna que puede navegar en Internet y en el mar. Jugaremos con su belleza natural, con su amor por el aire libre y al mundo de las letras. Nada de pretensiones de grandeza. Simplemente, una joven americana que está descubriendo sus raíces, ¿qué le parece?

—Que eres un milagro y vas a convertirte en mi mejor amiga.

—La veré esta tarde —contestó la estilista riendo.

Bella colgó el teléfono y acarició el lomo de Brönte.

—Hoy va a ser un día interesante, gatita. Esperemos que no haya balas de por medio.

Bella fue a lavarse los dientes, pero antes se detuvo en la habitación de su madre para ir a buscar la gargantilla que su padre había encargado para su cumpleaños. Anthony todavía no le había dicho si había averiguado algo sobre ella.

Para su consternación, el bolso de su madre estaba sospechosamente ligero cuando lo sacó de entre la manta que lo envolvía. ¿Habría descubierto alguien su escondite?

El corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho mientras lo abría.

La caja que contenía la gargantilla estaba vacía.

Bella se sentó a los pies de la cama. Alguien le había robado aquel preciado regalo de su padre.

Intentó pensar con lógica. Averiguar quién podía habérselo llevado. Obviamente, era un objeto de gran valor, pero sospechaba que aquel robo era puramente político, una estratagema para crear una atmósfera de desconfianza entre los dos países.

Regresó a su dormitorio y buscó en su joyero, para asegurarse de que no habían desaparecido otros objetos de valor. El Rolex de su madre y los pendientes de diamantes estaban en sus respectivos compartimentos.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Informar a su hermano del robo? ¿Decírselo a Anthony? ¿O continuar en silencio y esperar a que el ladrón se delatara?

Sam llamó a la puerta y le dijo que ya estaba esperándola el coche que la llevaría a trabajar.

—Voy.

Bella llevó el estuche al armario de su madre, agarró el bolso y comprobó en dos ocasiones que la chequera continuaba a salvo en su interior. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer con el dinero. Pero tendría que pedirle a Aro un favor.

La princesa Leah recibió un informe de su fiel espía cuando estaba en la cama, descansando antes de prepararse para la cena. Había tenido un día agotador, visitando un hospital infantil y presidiendo una comida benéfica con el fin de recaudar fondos para un nuevo equipo.

Jacob la había informado de que un asesino había intentado matar a Isabella Marie minutos antes de que él llegara a su casa para cenar con ella. No había resultado nadie herido, pero el asesino había escapado.

A Leah se le había helado la sangre en las venas al pensar en lo que podía haber pasado si Jacob hubiera estado presente. El encuentro con los niños de aquel día le había resultado muy doloroso. Eran todos tan hermosos, y estaban tan enérgicamente vivos a pesar de su enfermedad. Le había hecho añorar más que nunca el tener su propio hijo.

— ¿Los guardias han conseguido una descripción de la persona que disparó?

—Estaba demasiado oscuro —contestó Demetri con desdén.

La princesa maldijo en silencio la incompetencia de los guardaespaldas. Se frotó su vientre plano. Echaba de menos a Jacob. Echaba de menos su sonrisa y la adoración con la que la miraba cuando hacían el amor. Habían hecho tantos planes juntos… que no soportaba pensar que Jacob tuviera que dejar el futuro de La Push en manos de una americana.

La princesa Leah se estremeció. Por lo menos, Isabella Marie no era una analfabeta. Y Cullen se beneficiaría de una alianza con La Push.

Pero Isabella Marie no iba a llevarse todo aquello por lo que la princesa Leah había trabajado. Jacob y ella se habían sometido a terapias hormonales y a inseminación artificial. La fertilización in vitro era su última esperanza de concebir un hijo. Demetri la había ayudado a buscar una clínica y ella había elegido una situada en Francia.

—La seguridad del príncipe Jacob debería ser tu prioridad, Demetri. Estando libre ese asesino, el príncipe podría estar todavía en peligro. Y nuestra cita en la clínica es la semana que viene.

—Lo comprendo.

—Sé que me comprendes, Demetri. Y tu lealtad es un regalo que aprecio.

Casi tanto como apreciaría poder concebir un heredero.

Todavía inquieta por la gargantilla, Bella estuvo trabajando ansiosa en la librería, mirando constantemente el reloj y suspiró aliviada cuando Tom, el propietario, llegó para sustituirla por la tarde.

—Estás magnífica —comentó su jefe al verla con el vestido nuevo—, ¿tienes una cita?

—No —contestó Bella sonrojada.

—Pues sigue poniéndote ese vestido y la tendrás —dejó una bolsa de libros con el logotipo de la librería sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Son devoluciones? —le preguntó Bella.

—No, la ha encontrado el cartero esta mañana —Tom vació la bolsa.

Bella clavó la mirada en los libros, recordando al hombre rubio con acento francés que los había comprado el día anterior.

Cada vez estaba más incómoda. Se le ocurrió pensar que el surfista de aquella mañana también era rubio. ¿Sería el mismo hombre? Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba empezando a volverse paranoica. Pero aun así… quizá no estuviera de más tomar nota de su nombre.

—Sí, me acuerdo de ese cliente. Pagó con tarjeta de crédito. Si quieres puedo revisar los recibos de ayer.

—Sería magnífico —dijo Tom—, dejaremos los libros a su nombre durante una semana y si no los reclama, le devolveremos el dinero.

Bella entró en el despacho de Tom y localizó un recibo a nombre de James Denaly. Hizo una copia y se la guardó en el bolso. Escribió el nombre en una nota y se la dejó a Tom. A continuación, se puso las gafas de sol y salió al sol del medio día. Su banco estaba en esa misma esquina.

Jasper, el guardaespaldas de nariz aguileña, la acompañó al banco mientras ella hacía la transacción. Al salir, estaba esperándolos otro guardaespaldas al volante del Mercedes rojo de Bella, con la capota echada.

La joven esperaba encontrar a Anthony en su casa para retomar las clases. Quería preguntarle por la gargantilla y hablar con Emmett. Pero en vez de dirigirse hacia la plaza Neptuno, el guardaespaldas guió el coche hacia una zona residencial.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó Bella a Jasper.

—A La Belleza. Tiene usted una cita.

Bella había oído hablar de aquel exclusivo balneario. Y la verdad era que pasar la tarde siendo mimada en un centro de belleza le resultaba menos intimidante que tener que probarse ropa o recitar frases en alemán.

En el momento en el que entraron en él, Bella se sintió como si estuviera entrando en un recinto de paz.

Rosalie se levanto del sofá en el que estaba sentada tomando un café para recibir a Bella. Estaba muy elegante, sería la princesa perfecta vestida con aquel traje Chanel de color negro y blanco. Observó con expresión crítica a la recién llegada, pero al final le dirigió una mirada aprobadora.

—Mucho mejor. Espero que hoy esté dispuesta a concentrarse en los detalles. Una princesa debe de estar impecablemente arreglada… el pelo, las uñas, el maquillaje —se detuvo un instante—, las cejas.

A Bella se le revolvió el estómago. Preferiría tener que enfrentarse a una pared de agua o concentrarse en una novela que ser torturada con tintes, pinzas y cremas faciales.

—Sí, lo estoy —mintió.

—Excelente porque, para cuando acabe el día, va a ser una mujer nueva.

Rosalie no había exagerado.

Cuatro horas después, Bella clavaba la mirada en el milagro que le habían hecho en el pelo. Con la ayuda de los acondicionadores, habían conseguido dominar su melena y su rostro quedaba enmarcado por unos rizos que la hacían sentirse hermosa. Única, tal y como Alice había predicho.

Miró a Rosalie a través del espejo, esperando su veredicto. Rosalie se había pasado la tarde sentada en una silla, observando aquella transformación con expresión crítica. Bella había aprovechado aquella oportunidad para preguntarle sobre su vida con la esperanza de llegar a sentirse más cómoda con ella. Y aunque Rosalie había elegido con mucho cuidado sus palabras, le había revelado que era una mujer con estudios, soltera, que todavía estaba esperando conocer al hombre de su vida y que conocía al príncipe Edward desde que era una niña.

Aunque Rosalie era parca en detalles, Bella comprendió, por el afecto con el que hablaba del príncipe Edward, los motivos por los que éste le había encomendado a ella la tarea de transformarla en una verdadera princesa. Rosalie pertenecía al círculo de confianza de la familia real.

Lo cual hacía muy poco probable que hubiera sido ella la que había robado la gargantilla. Además, era más lógico que la objeción al matrimonio procediera de La Push.

Rosalie todavía no había dicho una sola palabra. Bella la miró nerviosa.

— ¿Qué le parece?

Rosalie se levantó elegantemente de la silla y esbozó una enigmática sonrisa. Para sorpresa de Bella, la rubia le palmeó el hombro con un gesto que parecía destinado a acortar las distancias entre ellas.

—Creo que su prometido la encontrará irresistible.

—Gracias —contestó Bella aliviada.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si Anthony aprobaría también su cambio de imagen, pero inmediatamente se detuvo. No era la aprobación de Anthony la que necesitaba.

Le daría al príncipe Edward una oportunidad… Pero le resultaría mucho más fácil si al menos pudiera tener una imagen que relacionar con lo poco que ya sabía de él.

— ¿Tiene alguna fotografía suya? —le preguntó a Rosalie, esperando que se mostrara más comprensiva de lo que había sido Anthony.

Rosalie palideció, se volvió y tomó el bolso que había dejado sobre una consola de mármol.

—El coche está esperando. Ahora tiene una cita con la estilista.

Bella agarró el bolso, le dio las gracias al maquillador y corrió hacia el coche para alcanzar a Rosalie. Cuando llegó a su lado, la agarró del brazo.

—Por favor —le suplicó.

Rosalie se detuvo. Sus ojos indicaban que estaba pensando en la petición de Bella.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer.

* * *

_**bueno en el prox. cap. la reacción de Anthony, quiero decir, de Edward... ya me lio hasta yo...jejejeje... no falta mucho para que Bella descubra la verdad... les gustará... lo prometo. un besote nos leemos.**_


	11. Descubriendo verdades

**Descubriendo verdades**

**.**

**.  
**

—Sígame, señor. La princesa está en medio de una clase de protocolo.

Edward siguió a Sam hasta el salón a paso rápido, ansioso por asegurarse de que la princesa estaba bien. El príncipe Jacob y él habían estado pensando en la seguridad de la princesa durante todo el día. La policía había encontrado cinco balas y cinco casquillos en el jardín, habían reproducido la ruta de acceso a la casa del pistolero a través de los jardines de los vecinos y habían encontrado huellas dactilares.

Por recomendación de Emmett, habían incluido un curso de autodefensa en la preparación de la princesa.

El mayordomo anunció su llegada. Edward apenas lo oyó cuando posó los ojos en una despampanante joven morena vestida con un vestido de organza dorada.

Su pelo. Siempre le había atraído, pero en aquel momento experimentaba un deseo incontenible de atrapar un puñado de aquellos rizos y apropiarse de sus labios. Siempre había considerado hermosa a Bella, pero nunca tanto como entonces…

Retrocedió sin ser consciente de ello, como si una parte de sí mismo hubiera reconocido instintivamente el peligro. Pero aquella atracción sexual era tan magnética como el sonido de los cantos de las sirenas.

Su vientre se tensó cuando Bella cruzó la mirada con él. Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior se reprodujo en su corazón mientras la joven caminaba con paso inestable hacia él. Edward presintió la inminencia del desastre cuando vio tambalearse los tacones, pero al final, Bella consiguió enderezar lo tobillos y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

Después se sonrojó.

Edward temblaba por dentro, incapaz de contener las eróticas imágenes que poblaban su mente. Pero se inclinó rápidamente hacia ella, esforzándose por mantener las distancias y la formalidad.

—Su Serena Alteza. Es usted un regocijo para la vista.

—Me siento halagada.

Rosalie miró entonces el reloj.

—Ya casi hemos terminado, Anthony. ¿Podría cruzar la habitación una vez más, madame? Imagine que es una bailarina de ballet y que tiene que posar las puntas ante usted a cada paso.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—El deber me llama —se volvió, tambaleándose precariamente mientras intentaba seguir las instrucciones.

Edward temía por sus tobillos, pero el suave mecer de su erótico trasero incrementaba su deseo.

—Quizá debamos pensar en zapatos de tacón bajo —le musitó Rosalie a Alice— Al fin y al cabo, no necesita ganar altura.

Edward ocultó disimuladamente la parte delantera de los pantalones con las manos mientras observaba los progresos de Bella, que estaba comenzando a transformarse en un cisne.

— ¿Cómo va su guardarropa? —preguntó, intentando mantener un tono neutral.

Sintió entonces la tensión que se establecía entre Rosalie y Alice.

Bella había terminado de andar sin ningún incidente. Un resplandor de orgullo iluminaba su cara.

—Ya está en marcha. He elegido algunos trajes con los que me sentía cómoda y Alice les ha pedido a varios diseñadores que me envíen sus diseños.

Rosalie se pasó un dedo por las cejas, como si estuviera intentando corregir algún defecto de su maquillaje. Edward conocía muy bien aquel gesto.

—Pero, por supuesto, debemos contar con la aprobación final de Anthony —dijo diplomáticamente, sonriéndole en busca de confirmación.

Edward comprendió la indirecta. Era evidente que Rosalie percibía problemas en los modelos elegidos por Bella.

—No creo que sea necesaria la aprobación de Anthony —repuso Bella—. Demetri y usted ya dejaron muy claras las directrices y usted dijo que contaría con una doncella que me ayudaría a tomar las decisiones más apropiadas.

Aunque Edward comprendía la preocupación de Rosalie, se alegraba de que la princesa estuviera tomando las riendas de la situación.

—Como usted desee, madame. Y si el vestido de hoy es una muestra de sus preferencias, le aseguro que está en el camino correcto. Y ahora, señoras, si nos perdonan, voy a acompañar a Su Serena Alteza a cenar con su hermano.

Bella flotaba en equilibrio inestable sobre los tacones mientras Alice le tendía un chal dorado y un bolso de noche a juego. Se excusó un momento para ir al tocador y una vez allí, se aseguró de que todos los detalles de su aspecto fueran perfectos, como Rosalie le había enseñado. Rosalie le había dicho que aquel pequeño truco la haría sentirse confiada.

Y al mirar a aquella desconocida en el espejo, Bella se sintió más segura. Aunque se había dicho a sí misma que por lo menos iba a considerar el matrimonio que establecía el acuerdo, su corazón giraba como un tiovivo ante la perspectiva de pasar unos minutos a solas con Anthony.

Una agradable brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles mientras Anthony la acompañaba hasta la limusina. Bella encontraba prácticamente imposible concentrarse en los tacones mientras sentía los fuertes dedos de Anthony en el codo.

Decidida a permanecer fiel a su misión, abordó el tema de la gargantilla en cuanto estuvieron instalados en la limusina.

—Han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte si habías conseguido alguna información sobre la gargantilla de mi padre.

—He recibido un fax al respecto esta misma tarde. Al parecer, tu padre encargó la gargantilla a un joyero suizo hace diez años. Después, la gargantilla permaneció junto a las joyas de la corona de La Push.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba ese joyero?

—Lo tengo aquí —le tendió el fax—. Espero que esto ayude a disipar cualquier duda sobre la sinceridad de tu hermano.

Bella tomó el papel y se preguntó si estaría cometiendo un error al no decirle lo que pretendía hacer con aquella información. Pero antes de señalar con el dedo acusador y crear recelos entre dos países que ya eran enemigos, necesitaba alguna prueba.

—Gracias.

Aun así, no vio ningún motivo por el que no compartir sus sospechas sobre el cliente de la librería.

Le contó rápidamente su encuentro con aquel cliente rubio de acento francés y añadió:

—A lo mejor me estoy volviendo paranoica, pero esta mañana he ido a hacer surf y un hombre rubio ha pasado rozándome y me ha tirado de la tabla —vaciló un instante— No puedo estar segura porque no he podido verlo bien, pero podría ser el mismo hombre.

— ¿Dónde estaban los guardaespaldas cuando ha ocurrido todo eso?

—Yo… no les dije que me iba. Quería… necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba espacio. Y cuando estoy en el agua, siento que tengo mi vida bajo control.

Anthony estudió su rostro. Bella sintió frío. Era incapaz de imaginar lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Y tenías tu vida bajo control cuando ese hombre te empujó? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Sí y no —admitió— Tuve algunos problemas con la correa.

Ante la expresión estupefacta de Anthony, le explicó:

—Es una cuerda que te atas al tobillo para no perder la tabla. Se enganchó con algo. Cuando intenté soltarme, algo me golpeó. Fue ese hombre, o su tabla, no estoy segura —le temblaba la voz— Pero estaba asustada y estuve a punto de quedarme sin aire. Pero cuando conseguí liberarme, ya estaban echando a ese hombre de la playa.

— ¿Vio alguien más a ese hombre? ¿Había testigos?

Bella sabía que pensaba que aquel hombre podía ser su asesino y que tenía suerte de haber sobrevivido.

—Sí, pero puedo ofrecerte algo mejor que eso —sacó la copia del recibo de los libros— Sé su nombre y tengo incluso el número de su tarjeta de crédito.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—James Denaly.

Para asombro de Bella, Anthony descolgó el teléfono de la limusina y le dijo al conductor.

— ¡Para inmediatamente!

James Denaly, el hermano de Tanya. Edward se sintió enfermo, como si aquel nombre fuera un veneno fatal. James estaba en el yate la noche que había muerto Tanya. ¿Habría decidido vengar a su hermana atacando a una mujer por la que Edward mostraba interés? ¿O alguien estaría intentando atribuir el asesinato de Bella a Denaly?

Edward tomó el recibo de los dedos helados de Bella. Gracias a Dios, la joven había podido escapar aquella mañana en la playa. Él nunca se perdonaría si la perdiera. Su princesa estaba comenzando a convertirse en algo más preciado para él de lo que consideraba prudente.

La puerta de atrás se abrió y Emmett se reunió con ellos en el asiento trasero de la limusina.

—_¿Ja?_ —le preguntó a Edward.

Edward le explicó lo que había ocurrido y le mostró el recibo con la firma de Denaly.

—Esos libros que ha mencionado, ¿Denaly los tocó?

—Sí —contestó Bella— Los hemos apartado por si venía buscarlos.

—_Gut._ Seguramente estarán en ellos sus huellas dactilares. Podemos pedirle a la policía que las compare con las que encontramos en la cerca después del incidente de anoche.

— ¿La policía? —Preguntó Bella volviéndose hacia Edward— ¿La policía ha estado en mi casa y nadie me lo ha dicho?

—No queríamos preocuparla. Había asuntos más importantes que requerían su atención.

— ¿Alguien está intentando matarme y no es importante que sepa las pruebas que se han encontrado? No soy una muñeca incapaz de pensar por sí misma. Por supuesto, dejar la casa esta mañana sin protección no ha sido una decisión muy inteligente, pero he sido yo la que ha conseguido ese recibo y quiero estar informada.

—No, no es una muñeca, madame, y le pido disculpas por haberle hecho creer que considero su posición como algo puramente ornamental. Me temo que las amenazas de muerte a los miembros de la familia real son un lugar común. Emmett está trabajando con la policía para identificar a ese asesino y atraparlo. El príncipe Jacob fue informado inmediatamente de lo ocurrido.

—Bueno, eso está mejor, ¡se lo han contado a mi hermano! Qué machista —estrechó los ojos de manera peligrosa y lo amenazó con el dedo— Creo que voy a tener que hablar con mi hermano, pero quiero que quede claro que todo lo que a mí me ocurre es asunto mío. Ese hombre mató a mi madre y yo quiero ayudar a atraparlo.

—A su madre le gustaría saberla protegida —Edward le atrapó el dedo— Y a mí también.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par ante la combustión espontánea que se produjo en su interior tras aquel contacto. Apartó el dedo. Sus ojos brillaban como ópalos negros.

—No soy una niña, puedo protegerme a mí misma.

Edward dejó caer la mano y apretó los puños. Bella no estaba siendo razonable.

—Está hecha de carne y hueso. Y si muere, yo no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Lo dijo con más dureza de la que pretendía. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Por miedo a que Bella intentara hacer algo tan desacertado como volver a escaparse de los guardaespaldas, añadió:

—Evitaré entrar en detalles, pero ha habido otros dos incidentes en los que se han visto involucradas mujeres que tenían relación con el príncipe.

Bella palideció.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Todo esto ha ocurrido antes?

—Es difícil determinar si hay alguna relación en estos acontecimientos. Pero una mujer murió en circunstancias sospechosas. Se apellidaba Denaly.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—No debemos precipitarnos a sacar conclusiones —le recordó Edward—. Debemos dejar este asunto en manos de los expertos.

Emmett asintió con vigor.

—Si esa tarjeta de crédito no es falsa, puede proporcionarnos mucha información sobre James Denaly. Y si pudiera conseguir una fotografía de James Denaly, ¿Su Serena Alteza podría enseñársela a los surfistas que estaban en la playa esta mañana?

—Por supuesto.

—_Gut._ Con su permiso, mañana la acompañaré al trabajo y me llevaré esos libros.

Emmett sacó un vaso del minibar y le pidió a Bella que lo agarrara con la mano, para que así la policía pudiera identificar sus huellas dactilares.

Estaban ya casi en el hotel. Cuando la limusina paró en la puerta trasera, Edward se volvió hacia la mirada desafiante de Bella, contemplando la naturaleza independiente de la princesa con una mezcla de consternación y admiración.

Rosalie entró discretamente en el salón de la suite del príncipe Edward y lo encontró de pie frente a la ventana, contemplando la bahía de espaldas a ella.

Vaciló, temiendo molestarlo cuando el príncipe había buscado un momento de soledad. Se había quitado la camisa y tenía una copa de brandy en la mano.

Rosalie tembló; su corazón se endureció con una mal reprimida furia al ver las vendas que resaltaban contra su piel bronceada. Había estado a punto de perderlo en dos ocasiones en una sola semana… y todo por culpa de aquella princesa americana. Se preguntó si estaría pensando en ella en aquel momento. Rosalie conocía bien a su príncipe. Y sabía que, aunque estaba luchando contra aquel sentimiento, deseaba a la princesa Isabella Marie. Quizá incluso se había enamorado de ella. Aquella noche, cuando había llegado para acompañarla a cenar, la había mirado como si fuera la única mujer que había en la habitación. Y Rosalie sólo había visto así al príncipe en otra ocasión… con Tanya.

Pero su preciosa Tanya estaba conspirando a espaldas suyas. Y lo mismo estaba haciendo la princesa Isabella Marie. Pero Rosalie era completamente leal a su príncipe.

— ¿Molesto, Su Real Alteza?

Vio la sombra del cansancio y la preocupación en sus facciones cuando se volvió hacia ella.

—No, en absoluto. Supongo que estás preocupada por el guardarropa de la princesa Isabella Marie. Pero estoy seguro de que aprenderá de sus propios errores.

Rosalie sonrió suavemente.

—_Nein,_ no es eso lo que me ha traído aquí, pero lo tendré en cuenta —dio un paso adelante.

El príncipe dejó la copa y alargó la mano hacia la camisa que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla del dormitorio.

—No, no se moleste. Sé que los puntos de la espalda le duelen. Y estamos solos.

—_Danke._

—La princesa me ha pedido una fotografía suya y no estoy segura de cómo responder.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué le has contestado?

—Le he dicho que vería lo que podía hacer.

—La princesa es una mujer curiosa. Si ve satisfecha su curiosidad, se concentrará mejor en las clases. Enséñale una fotografía de mi hermano Nahuel.

— ¿Está seguro? Si se me permite expresar mi opinión, no creo que ella sea una mujer que aprecie las mentiras.

—Comprenderá mis razones. Creo que todavía no está preparada para conocer a su prometido.

—Como usted desee —Rosalie le deseó buenas noches y volvió a dejarlo a solas. Los hombres, pensó, era tan estúpidos…

Demetri se despertó bruscamente al oír la voz de Rosalie Shoenfeldt a través del micrófono. Miró el reloj. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en las habitaciones del príncipe a la una de la madrugada? ¿Se acostaría aquel príncipe mujeriego con su secretaria?

Demetri se dijo que aquella sospecha podría llegar a ser muy conveniente. Anotó el día y la hora. Entregada a los periódicos, aquella información podría alimentar las alegaciones en contra de lo acertado de su matrimonio con la princesa Isabella Marie.

James Denaly era un hombre desesperado con una misión. Eran las tres de la madrugada, las tiendas de La Jolla estaban cerradas y las calles completamente desiertas.

El mar susurraba y rugía mientras sus zapatos golpeaban el pavimento.

Había intentado ponerse en contacto con la princesa Isabella Marie en tres ocasiones. Había intentado salvarla del príncipe Edward. Pero ningún medio de comunicación había reflejado que un hombre había sido fatalmente herido en la plaza Neptuno.

Había perdido su oportunidad y habían estado a punto de atraparlo. Había vuelto a fallarle a Tanya. De la misma manera que le había fallado al no escucharla la noche del yate. Estaba demasiado ocupado buscando una mujer con la que compartir su cama. Los remordimientos se acumulaban en su pecho. Durante tres años, había deseado poder revivir aquella noche.

Llegó a la librería en la que trabajaba Bella y deslizó un sobre en el buzón.

Aquello tenía que funcionar. No podía permitir que se celebrara aquel matrimonio.

Bella se metió en la cama tan enfadada que no podía dormir. La cena con su hermano había sido muy tensa. Al igual que Edward, Jacob parecía vivir en la Edad Media y realmente pensaba que tenía derecho a tomar decisiones por ella. Al final, se había despedido de ella con un beso y le había sugerido que aprendiera a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de los otros. Después, le había explicado que, según las leyes de La Push, debía contar con el permiso de su hermano para casarse o divorciarse y además firmar la renuncia a todos los derechos de sucesión al trono.

Bella estuvo dándole vueltas en la cama a aquella injusticia y pensando al mismo tiempo en ir a buscar un papel y un bolígrafo en ese mismo momento y renunciar al trono. Su madre había sido asesinada y alguien estaba intentando matarla. ¿Qué clase de vida era esa?

Era la vida que habría conocido si sus padres no se hubieran separado, pensó con tristeza. En ese caso, habría crecido con la responsabilidad de saber que algún día podría gobernar La Push. O que se esperaba que hiciera un sacrificio por su país aceptando un matrimonio político.

Bella se sentó en la cama y abrazó a su gata sintiéndose más presionada que nunca.

Bella esperaba que Emmett la acompañara a trabajar a la mañana siguiente, no que lo hiciera Anthony. Era curiosa su capacidad para estar enfada con él y aun así, continuar encontrándolo mortalmente atractivo.

Además, después de una noche sin dormir, no estaba de humor para recordarse que sus sentimientos hacia Anthony eran inapropiados. Y gemía para sí cada vez que el rico timbre de su voz despertaba en cada una de sus hormonas el deseo de hundir los dedos en su pelo.

Aquella mañana, había intentando maquillarse tal como le habían enseñado el día anterior, pero tenía los ojos hinchados y no estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

¿Cómo era posible que Anthony se comportara como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Se sentía como si hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo. Por lo menos, Emmett la informó de que la tarjeta de crédito parecía ser auténtica y de que la policía le había prometido una fotografía de su pasaporte para el día siguiente como muy tarde.

Mientras Emmett ocupaba su asiento en la limusina, Bella le susurró a Anthony al oído:

—Me alegro de que por lo menos haya alguien que respete mi deseo de ser tratada como una igual.

Anthony le dirigió una dura mirada que la conmovió hasta el alma. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró.

Bella quería disculparse. En lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que Anthony estaba siendo un caballero al fingir que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos. Pero ella estaba dolida, confundida. Jamás había conocido a un hombre que la afectara de aquella manera.

En el interior del coche, se hizo un tenso silencio entre ellos. Bella quería hablarle de las cartas de su madre a su padre, recuperar de alguna manera el nivel de intimidad que habían compartido la noche anterior a que Anthony la besara y la llamara Lorelei, pero no sabía si sería sensato.

De modo que seguiría su ejemplo y mantendría una cordial distancia entre ellos. Quizá si llegara a convencerlo de que le enseñara una fotografía del príncipe Edward, podría sustituir el cuerpo y el rostro de Anthony por la imagen del hombre con el que estaba destinada a casarse.

Cuando la limusina llegó a la librería, Bella esperaba que Anthony continuara en el coche, pero éste salió a la acera como si el mundo entero estuviera a sus órdenes.

Bella suspiró, abrió la librería, empujó la puerta y se agachó para recoger un sobre que había en el suelo.

Le dio la vuelta, esperando ver el sello, pero alguien se había limitado a escribir con un rotulador negro: para su información. Era extraño. Bella presionó el interruptor, inundando la habitación de luz.

— ¿Dónde están los libros? —preguntó Emmett.

—Allí, detrás del mostrador.

Anthony siguió a Emmett con las manos a la espalda y se detuvo para ver más de cerca un expositor de libros.

Bella sonrió. Siempre era fácil reconocer a un amante de los libros. Deslizó el dedo sobre la solapa del sobre para abrirlo. Contenía unos recortes de periódico. Por un momento, pensó que era de Aro Gascón. Siempre le llevaba reseñas de libros.

Pero aquellos recortes no eran reseñas de libros. A Bella se le heló el corazón al ver fotografiado el hermoso perfil de Anthony mientras se llevaba la mano de una atractiva rubia a los labios. La rubia le sonreía mirándolo con adoración.

Bella leyó el titular: príncipe implicado en la muerte de su amante.

Bella se obligó a mirar de nuevo la fotografía. Tenía el corazón destrozado. Las personas que aparecían en la fotografía eran identificadas como el príncipe Edward de Cullen y Tanya Denaly.

Cerró el puño alrededor de los recortes mientras asimilaba aquella amarga verdad. Anthony no era el secretario personal del príncipe Edward. Era el príncipe.

Y le había mentido.

* * *

Se descubrió el pastel... que opinan¿? jejeje. nos leemos mañana guapas.


	12. El Principe Edward de Cullen

**El Príncipe Edward de cullen**

**.**

**.**

Bella temblaba de la impresión.

Descubrir que Anthony era el príncipe con el que estaba destinada a casarse debería haber sido una noticia maravillosa. Estaba medio enamorada de él y sabía que él la deseaba.

Pero el príncipe le había mentido deliberadamente. Y había estado enamorado de Tanya Denaly.

Bella ignoró el dolor que se había instalado cu su pecho al leer el titular. Quizá hubiera alguna explicación razonable para la conducta de Anthony-Edward.

Leyó el siguiente párrafo:

_Semanas después de que Tanya Denaly fuera encontrada muerta en el yate de su familia tras haber consumido una sobredosis del popularmente llamado Éxtasis, las autoridades continúan sin informar sobre el papel que el príncipe Edward de Cullen puede haber jugado en la muerte de su amante._

_Actualmente, los rumores abundan en la posibilidad de que fuera el príncipe Edward el que suministrara las drogas a la señora Denaly. Algunos testigos que asistieron a la fiesta han declarado que la pareja mantuvo una discusión y que el príncipe Edward se marchó repentinamente. Otra testigo, que nos ha suplicado que su nombre sea mantenido en secreto, ha sugerido que Tanya Denaly se suicidó al enterarse de que el príncipe estaba saliendo con otra mujer._

Bella ya había leído más que suficiente.

—Emmett, ¿podrías esperar un momento fuera? Necesito quedarme a solas con el príncipe Edward.

Anthony, o mejor dicho, Edward, volvió bruscamente la cabeza y soltó un juramento en alemán.

—Bella…

Bella alzó la mano para interrumpirlo.

—Por favor.

Bella acompañó a Emmett hasta la puerta y la cerró tras él. Se volvió a continuación hacia Anthony y el estómago se le revolvió.

Oh, Dios, no estaba segura de que quisiera mantener aquella conversación. Edward le resultaba tan intimidante. Pero inmediatamente se recordó que, aunque fuera un príncipe, Edward continuaba siendo un hombre.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado? —preguntó él.

—Por esto —le mostró los artículos— Estaban dentro de un sobre, en la puerta. Son artículos sobre la muerte de Tanya Denaly y hay una fotografía en la que aparecéis los dos juntos. Es evidente que alguien ha pensado que contenían información que me convenía saber. Y estaban en lo cierto.

—James, sin duda —Edward pestañeó y Bella reconoció el intento que estaba haciendo por controlar su dolor— Tuvimos unas palabras en el funeral de Tanya, pero él estaba muy afectado, de modo que no me las tomé en serio.

—Estoy esperando que me expliques por qué me has mentido.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella.

—Preferiría que te quedaras donde estás —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa— Y ahora, explícamelo.

Edward suspiró.

—Gran parte ya la sabes. Tu hermano y yo estamos preocupados por tu seguridad. La muerte de Tanya fue muy extraña. Ella no era una mujer aficionada a las drogas.

—En este artículo dice que habíais discutido aquella noche.

Edward asintió; la tristeza oscurecía sus ojos.

—Yo le puse fin a nuestra relación. Tanya estaba empezando a albergar expectativas que yo no podía satisfacer. No me parecía justo permitir que albergara la esperanza de que yo le propusiera matrimonio. Le dije que ya estaba comprometido. Ella se merecía conocer la verdad.

Bella se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con expresión de incredulidad.

— ¿Estabas enamorado de ella y aun así pusiste fin a vuestra relación?

—Sí.

—Pero tú la querías.

Edward tragó saliva.

—El matrimonio tiene muy poco que ver en un matrimonio real.

Ah, sí, el deber. Bella por fin lo comprendió. Había puesto fin a su relación con Tanya para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Y pretendía casarse con ella por las mismas razones.

—Ese artículo insinúa que podría haberse suicidado.

—Los periódicos y las revistas insinúan muchas cosas. Tanya estaba muy afectada, lo cual es comprensible, pero no creo que consumiera drogas, ni que se suicidara.

— ¿Entonces qué crees que ocurrió aquella noche?

—Creo que alguien le echó droga a su bebida sin que ella lo supiera.

— ¿Por qué?

—O bien porque alguien de mi propio país podía verla como una amenaza a mi cumplimiento del tratado o bien porque algún habitante de La Push quería desacreditarme ante los ojos de tu hermano. No tengo pruebas, sólo sospechas. Pero mis sospechas aumentaron el año pasado cuando una diseñadora con la que estaba saliendo fue asaltada por una mujer con una navaja en el servicio de mujeres de un club. Afortunadamente, no sufrió ninguna herida seria.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Edward fijó en ella la mirada con fiera determinación.

—Supongo que ahora comprendes por qué estaba tan preocupado por tu seguridad. Jacob y yo pensamos que era más seguro que viniera a conocerte. Mantuvimos nuestros planes en secreto, pero es evidente que ha habido alguna filtración.

Bella decidió que aquél no era el momento para mencionar el robo de la gargantilla. Antes quería saber toda la verdad.

—Pero eso no explica por qué te has hecho pasar por el secretario personal del príncipe.

—Yo creo que es evidente.

—Hazme el favor de explicármelo.

Edward inclinó su orgullosa cabeza.

—Acababas de descubrir que tenías un hermano y una historia familiar de la que no eras consciente. Yo pensé que era más importante para ti consolidar una relación con tu hermano e ir ganando confianza en tu papel de princesa. Ya estabas sometida a suficientes presiones como para tener que añadir la tensión de estar siendo cortejada —se acercó a ella y su mirada se suavizó— Y aunque no había anticipado esa ventaja, al presentarme como Anthony, hemos podido conocernos como personas. Y esa es la base de cualquier relación.

—Yo diría que la sinceridad es la base de cualquier relación.

—Tenía intención de decirte la verdad en cuanto considerara que estabas preparada para escucharla —su tono había adquirido de nuevo la intimidad que Bella había anhelado aquella mañana, cuando había ido a buscarla—. Y te aseguro que he contestado a todas las preguntas que me has hecho sobre el príncipe con total honestidad. Ahora mismo me conoces mejor que nadie.

—Pero yo he dicho cosas… y he hecho cosas —se interrumpió bruscamente, sonrojándose al recordar cómo le había suplicado que la desnudara e hiciera el amor con ella.

—Nada de lo que has dicho o hecho me ha parecido en absoluto ofensivo, Lorelei —repuso Edward.

Lorelei. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta. Edward estaba mirando su boca como si pretendiera besarla.

Bella retrocedió. Le resultaba difícil pensar mientras el corazón le revoloteaba como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. Se humedeció los labios, ansiando disfrutar del sabor de su boca y sentir sus brazos a su alrededor.

Pero no, no podía olvidar que el príncipe Edward había renunciado a la mujer a la que amaba porque estaba obligado a casarse con ella. ¿Y de verdad quería entregarle su corazón a un hombre que no creía que hubiera espacio para el amor dentro del matrimonio?

—La verdad es que no me siento muy cómoda siendo comparada con una sirena que conduce a los hombres a su propia condena.

Edward se echó a reír.

El sonido de su risa resultó ser el más peligroso que Bella había oído en toda su vida.

—Ah, pero tú me seduces con tu cuerpo y con tu mente. Y soy incapaz de resistirlo.

Bella sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Y una hoguera se encendió en su vientre, amenazando con hacer añicos su determinación. Pero las dudas se cruzaron en su corazón. Edward se sentía atraído por ella, pero jamás se permitiría amarla, de la misma manera que no se había permitido un futuro junto a Tanya. Bella sabía que las obligaciones hacia la corona guiarían siempre sus pasos.

¿Y podría ella pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que realmente no la amaba?

Durante tres días, Bella sintió la tensión crepitando entre Edward y ella. Una vez descubierto su secreto, se dirigía a él formalmente delante de sus empleados, aunque él le había pedido que continuara llamándolo Anthony los pocos momentos que estuvieran a solas. De la misma manera que ella le había pedido que la llamara Bella para no olvidar quién era, el le había dicho que sentía lo mismo sobre su nombre.

Bella sospechaba que era un truco para seducirla. Edward necesitaba aquel matrimonio. Su padre había dejado muy claro que no permitiría que su hijo heredara la corona hasta que no se hubiera casado y tenido hijos.

Pero, por enfadada que estuviera con Anthony por haberle mentido, una parte de ella continuaba deseando conocerlo de manera más intima. Una parte de ella anhelaba compartir con él su dolor y sus pensamientos más secretos. Y añoraba llamarlo por un nombre que nadie más había tenido el privilegio de usar… especialmente, Tanya.

Le dolía lo mucho que Anthony había querido a Tanya. Había leído los artículos que le habían enviado en aquel sobre una y otra vez. Emmett se los había pedido para buscar en ellos huellas dactilares, pero Bella sólo le había entregado el sobre.

Emmett le mostró la fotografía del pasaporte de James Denaly. Y aunque tenía el pelo más corto, Bella estaba segura de que era el mismo hombre que había entrado en la librería. El jueves por la mañana bajó a la playa con Emmett y les enseñó la fotografía a los dos surfistas que habían echado de la playa al intruso. Éstos pensaban que podía tratarse del mismo hombre, pero no estaban del todo seguros.

Bella tenía la esperanza de que la policía localizara pronto a James Denaly y lo arrestara. Porque incluso cuando había bajado a la playa con Emmett, había tenido la sensación de que alguien estaba vigilándola.

Después de aquello, trabajar en la librería le había resultado tan tenso que ese mismo jueves firmó la renuncia al terminar su turno. Le dijo a Tom que se había enterado de que tenía un hermano en Europa e iba a ir a conocerlo. Pero la verdad era que se sentía como un blanco seguro en la librería y la aterrorizaba la posibilidad de que cualquier cliente pudiera ser herido en un fuego cruzado.

Todavía no les había dicho nada ni a Edward ni a su hermano sobre la gargantilla. Esperaba poder contar con la ayuda de Aro para conseguir una réplica exacta, pero cuando Aro llegó a la librería el jueves por la mañana, Jasper estaba dentro, de modo que no pudo hablar con él en privado. Tendría que averiguar otra manera de ponerse en contacto con él.

El viernes, en vez de ir a trabajar, Bella estuvo tomando lecciones de autodefensa por la mañana. Aprendiendo a eludir agarradas y a bloquear golpes con los brazos, acabó con los huesos destrozados y la piel llena de moretones. Pasó la tarde en un campo de tiro, aprendiendo a disparar y a verificar si su arma estaba o no asegurada antes de apretar el gatillo.

Aquella noche, Emmett le informó que la policía había averiguado que las huellas que aparecían en el sobre eran idénticas a las que se habían encontrado en la verja de su vecino después del tiroteo. Desgraciadamente, la INTERPOL no contaba con huellas dactilares de James Denaly en sus ficheros. Pero la policía había emitido una orden de arresto.

El sábado por la mañana, a Bella le permitieron descansar. Esta se llevó a Jacob y a sus guardaespaldas a patinar por Mission Beach. Fue divertido. Bella compró un bikini con un pareo a juego para su cuñada, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta para Jacob y camisetas de tirantes para los guardaespaldas. Pasar la mañana riendo junto a Jacob le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que se habían perdido durante todos aquellos años. A Bella le dolía que tuviera que marcharse el miércoles, pero no quería que perdiera su cita en la clínica de fertilidad.

Cuando se fuera su hermano, se quedaría a solas con Edward y no sabía si éste intentaría hacerle la corte. O quizá continuara guardando las distancias, como había hecho durante los tres días anteriores.

El sábado por la tarde, Bella tuvo otra sesión de autodefensa. Tenía los brazos morados y azules y se caía con mucha más frecuencia que su atacante, pero Emmett se mostraba implacable. Con suficiente práctica, le aseguraba, sus movimientos llegarían a hacerse instintivos y ella se sentiría más segura de sí misma.

Aquella noche, Bella tuvo una pesadilla. Alguien la agarraba por el hombro durante un acto oficial. Sin pensarlo, ella agarraba del brazo a su atacante y lo tiraba al suelo, y sólo entonces se daba cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer que quería un autógrafo.

El domingo a las cinco y media de la madrugada estaba despierta y temiendo las clases que tenía programadas para aquella mañana. Le habría gustado salir a hacer surf, pero estando James Denaly todavía en la calle, tuvo que conformarse con hacer cincuenta largos en la piscina. Y estaba tomándose un zumo de naranja cuando Sam le anunció la llegada del príncipe Edward.

Bella se obligó a respirar con calma y fue al salón. El día anterior no había visto a Edward.

Y se deleitó mirándolo. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, el príncipe iba vestido de manera informal, con unos vaqueros y un polo de color azul marino. Pero incluso con aquel atuendo, se percibía su rígido control sobre sí mismo.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando se encontró con su mirada.

—Esta mañana no te esperaba.

—Puesto que voy a quedarme aquí varias semanas, he pensado que también yo podría beneficiarme de las clases.

— ¿Varias semanas? —era la primera vez que lo oía.

—Todavía tienes mucho que aprender. Y tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos. Me gustaría conocer tu país a través de ti, de la misma forma que espero poder mostrarte yo el mío.

Bella se preguntaba cómo era posible que las palabras de Edward pudieran derrumbar sus defensas como si estuviera hecha de cera. Edward le estaba ofreciendo una relación construida en la mutua comprensión y el respeto. Era la oferta más irresistible que le habían hecho jamás.

Pero no era suficiente. Bella esperaba mucho más de él. Y esperaba, estúpidamente quizá, que aquello pudiera ser el principio.

Aquello era una locura. Bella permanecía sentada tras el volante, esperando que la siguiente simulación comenzara. La autoescuela contaba con una zona de preparación similar a un decorado de cine. Había varias fachadas representando una calle principal, una señal de cruce y cuatro stops, un aparcamiento e incluso un trozo de autopista.

Bella se sentía extrañamente temblorosa. Había comenzado la clase sin saber cómo meterse en el coche. El momento más propicio para un asalto era el de entrar o salir del vehículo. Cuando se sentó en el coche que le habían asignado, un hombre se levantó del asiento de atrás y le colocó el cañón de una pistola en la cabeza.

Y algunos pensaban que ser princesa consistía únicamente en llevar una corona.

En la segunda simulación, un coche golpeó el suyo por detrás cuando estaba aparcando. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho ante aquel ataque inesperado.

Y en la última simulación, un coche se acercaba a ella por detrás, ondulando peligrosamente. Bella se apartó para dejarlo pasar, pero el instructor le indicó a través de los cascos que debería haber girado cuanto antes para impedir que le hicieran ningún daño.

Bella cerró los ojos, superada por el cansancio. Sortear coches procedentes de todas direcciones y atacantes que salían del asiento trasero era agotador.

Sintió una extraña presión en el pecho cuando el instructor le dijo que pusiera el coche a unos cincuenta y ocho kilómetros por hora.

Dios, ¿qué sería lo siguiente?

No tardó en descubrirlo.

De pronto, se acercó un coche en dirección contraria. Para su desconcierto, el coche atravesó la línea central de la autopista y se dirigió hacia ella.

Bella giró el volante hacia la derecha para evitar el impacto, pero las manos no parecían responderle.

—Eso es —oyó decir al instructor—. Salga de la carretera sin perder el control.

—No puedo… —Bella experimentó un auténtico terror cuando vio que el volante no respondía. Tampoco tenía fuerzas suficientes para frenar. La mente se le quedó en blanco mientras el BMW daba un volantazo y comenzaba a girar.

— ¡Bella! —a Edward se le encogió el corazón en el pecho al ver que el coche se salía de la calzada y daba dos vueltas de campana levantando una nube de polvo.

Oyó el sobrecogedor sonido del acero y el cristal y vio salir una nube de humo del motor.

— ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —corrió hacia el coche, rezando para que no explotara. Tenían que sacarla cuanto antes de allí.

Los sanitarios se acercaron al coche con una camilla y lo apartaron. Abrieron la puerta permitiéndole ver a Bella desmadejada como una muñeca de trapo en el asiento delantero, apoyada en el airbag. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la sangre goteaba por su brazo izquierdo y le llegaba hasta la mano.

Los sanitarios la sacaron del coche y la tendieron en la camilla. Edward los ayudó a trasladarla hasta una distancia segura del vehículo.

Uno de los sanitarios se inclinó sobre ella.

—No respira.

Edward se aferró a la mano sin vida de Bella mientras el sanitario comenzaba a hacerle la respiración artificial.

—Respira, Lorelei, todavía no hemos terminado.

Los sanitarios intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas del príncipe.

—Quédate conmigo, Lorelei. No puedo perderte a ti también —se llevó la mano de Bella a la boca y la besó, sintiendo el gusto de la sangre en sus labios.

No, otra vez, no, rezó, por favor, otra vez no.


	13. Tengo un plan

**Tengo un Plan**

**.**

**.**

Edward se fue en la ambulancia con Bella al hospital, el sonido de la sirena le atronaba los oídos. A regañadientes, admitió que se la llevaran a la sala de emergencias, no sin exigir antes que le dispensaran los mejores cuidados posibles. Los mejores especialistas. Todo aquello que consideraran necesario. El precio no sería nunca un problema. E insistió en que Emmett permaneciera a su lado para protegerla.

Una enfermera le entregó unos formularios para que los rellenara. Edward lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero no conocía el historial médico de Bella y tampoco qué medicamentos tomaba. Agarraba el bolígrafo con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperlo.

Jacob y él la habían presionado demasiado, habían esperado demasiadas cosas de ella. Deberían haber esperado a hablarle del acuerdo de matrimonio hasta que hubiera asimilado el impacto de saber que era princesa. Había sido demasiada presión. ¿Aunque de qué otra manera podían haberle explicado las amenazas que se cernían sobre su vida?

Cuando Jacob llegó a la sala de espera acompañado de Demetri y dos guardaespaldas media hora después, todavía no habían recibido noticia alguna de los médicos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Jacob, cuya palidez se hacía patente bajo la piel bronceada— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Quiero verla.

Edward se acarició los músculos del cuello.

—Todavía no me han dicho nada.

— ¿Pero respira por sí sola?

Edward compartía el miedo que asomaba a los ojos de Jacob.

—No lo sé.

Jacob frunció el ceño y se secó el sudor de la frente con un gesto de impaciencia.

— ¿Dices que ha perdido el control del coche? No debería haber permitido nunca que hiciera ese curso. Era demasiado peligroso.

— ¿Anthony Masen?

— ¿Sí? —Edward, Jacob y Demetri se volvieron al mismo tiempo. ¡Por fin aparecía un médico!

El médico miró a los tres hombres.

— ¿Son ustedes familiares suyos?

Edward se hizo cargo de la situación.

—Yo soy el prometido de la señorita Swan y este hombre es su hermano. El señor Dartois es un empleado de la familia.

—La señorita Swan tiene suerte de estar viva. Ahora mismo está consciente y respira.

El alivio socavó las fuerzas que sostenían a Edward. ¡Bella estaba viva!

—Dice que ha perdido el conocimiento cuando estaba conduciendo —continuó el médico— Ahora mismo le estamos haciendo unas pruebas. Sospechamos que puede haber ingerido una sobredosis de narcóticos, porque tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas cuando ha llegado. Aparte de la laceración en el cuero cabelludo, no ha sufrido ningún otro daño, no tiene ninguna herida interna que le haya provocado el estado de inconsciencia. ¿Ha tomado alguna medicación esta mañana? ¿Ha comido algo?

Edward estaba desconcertado. ¿Drogas otra vez? Le pidió a Demetri que llamara a casa y les preguntara a los sirvientes qué había comido Bella.

Demetri se retiró discretamente para hacer la llamada.

—Estamos haciendo análisis —continuó el médico— Ya le hemos dado unos puntos en la cabeza que habrá que retirarle dentro de una semana.

— ¿Podré llevármela pronto a casa?

—Preferiríamos tenerla esta noche en observación para asegurarnos de que no ha sufrido otras heridas.

Demetri volvió en aquel momento.

—La señorita Swan ha tomado un vaso de zumo de naranja, dos tostadas de pan y unas vitaminas. Toma vitaminas todas las mañanas, Sam no sabe si puede ser importante, pero cree que debería comentar que la señorita Swan le advirtió que el bote de vitaminas había desaparecido después de la cena de la otra noche. Lo encontraron en uno de los armarios de la cocina.

Edward sabía que Jacob estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Las vitaminas podían haber sido manipuladas. Bella ya no estaba segura en su propia casa.

El médico frunció el ceño.

—Me gustaría ver esas vitaminas.

Demetri asintió.

—Pediré que nos las traigan inmediatamente.

— ¿Puedo verla? —preguntó Edward, incapaz de disimular su ansiedad.

—Por supuesto, pero sólo unos minutos.

Jacob y Edward siguieron al doctor. Encontraron a Emmett haciendo guardia a los pies de la cama.

—Cómo me has hecho sufrir, hermanita —Jacob frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a su hermana y la besaba con cariño— Nos has asustado, pero Edward dice que el coche tenía mucho peor aspecto que tú.

Bella rió. Y el sonido de su risa alivió inmediatamente el ánimo de Edward.

— ¿Está aquí?

— ¿Dónde iba a estar si no? —preguntó Edward, en medio de un caos de sentimientos.

Los ojos chocolate de Bella parecían enormes en su pálido rostro y sus rizos oscuros se extendían por la almohada. Tenía una venda en la sien izquierda.

Edward le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la frente. Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos.

— ¡Estaba tan asustada que pensaba que iba a morirme! Los médicos dicen que estaba drogada, ¿pero cómo es posible?

Edward la abrazó e inhaló la dulce fragancia de su pelo.

—Creemos que la droga estaba en tus vitaminas.

Edward tenía un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de todas las precauciones que habían tomado, no había sido capaz de mantenerla a salvo. El asesino no pararía hasta que la viera muerta. Si él no renunciaba a aquel acuerdo matrimonial, su princesa moriría.

Pero Edward no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras que pondrían fin a su relación y las razones no tenían nada que ver con la política. Su padre no lo había educado para ser esclavo del miedo. Y aunque sabía que el príncipe Jacob se aseguraría de que Bella recibiera la más alta protección, Edward no podía apartarse de lo que sentía como un deber personal hacia ella.

—Hasta que atrapemos a ese asesino, Brönte y tú os trasladaréis a otro lugar. Y no admito protestas, ¿está claro?

—Absolutamente claro —contestó con voz queda— Pero mi voto es el único que cuenta.

Miró a Edward y a su hermano alzando la barbilla con un gesto de rebelión. Le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo le temblaba y tenía náuseas, pero estaba decidida. Sabía que alguien cercano a su hermano había robado la gargantilla y que probablemente tenía relación con su asesino. Y ella prefería atrapar al espía en su terreno.

—No voy a permitir que me echen de mi casa —miró a Emmett— Tiraremos todos los comestibles que tenga en casa y buscaremos hasta dar con cualquier otra posible trampa. Y quiero que lo limpien absolutamente todo, desde los pomos de las puertas hasta la última cucharilla. Quienquiera que esté intentando matarme, ha demostrado ser muy inteligente.

En cuanto saliera de allí, Bella iba a ir a ver a Aro. Éste hablaba francés y alemán fluidamente. Podía ayudarla a conseguir una copia de la gargantilla del mismo joyero suizo que la había diseñado. Y después tendería su propia trampa.

Bella tuvo que esperar hasta el martes por la mañana para ejecutar su plan. Había salido del hospital el lunes y había pasado el día supervisando a Sam y a Sue mientras éstos limpiaban la casa habitación por habitación.

Los análisis habían encontrado restos de opiáceos en su sangre. El laboratorio había analizado sus vitaminas, pero no habían encontrado nada. A Emmett no le había sorprendido. No creía que un asesino a sueldo dejara pruebas tras él.

Bella se alegraba de poder evitarse las clases, aunque sólo fuera por un día. Tenía la sien hinchada y todavía le molestaban los puntos. Edward y Jacob revoloteaban a su alrededor intentando protegerla y ambos habían revisado la casa junto a Emmett. Bella se sentía culpable por estar planeando un engaño, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Cuando llegó Edward el martes por la mañana para revisar el calendario del día, Bella le dijo que le gustaría prescindir de la clase de francés para ir a comprarle a su hermano un cuadro de La Jolla como regalo de despedida, puesto que se iba al día siguiente.

Edward vaciló.

—Avisaré a Emmett del cambio de planes, Pero a partir de ahora, deberías avisar a tus empleados con anterioridad. Compensaremos a tu profesor de francés por esta inconveniencia.

—Lo siento mucho —contestó Bella, evitando su mirada—, pero se me ha ocurrido esta mañana.

Edward la miró con calor.

—Me alegro de los lazos que se están formando entre tu hermano y tú. ¿Te importaría que te acompañara? Me gustaría seleccionar algo que te recuerde a tu hogar cuando vengas a verme a Scholss Hohenheim —posó la mano en su mejilla y el mundo de Bella pareció salirse de su eje cuando reclamó sus labios—. Quiero que sepas que también allí habrá un lugar para ti.

Bella sintió un cosquilleo en la piel, que parecía a punto de arderle. ¿Cómo era posible que un beso de aquel hombre al que había decidido engañar pudiera resultar tan increíblemente erótico?

A pesar de la voz interior que la advertía del peligro de ser seducida, Bella acercó el dedo hasta su firme boca, disfrutando al poder acariciarlo de aquella manera.

— ¿Me estás haciendo la corte, Anthony?

—No, esto no tiene nada que ver con el cortejo —acercó la lengua hasta la punta de su dedo y se lo mordisqueó suavemente— Y esto tampoco —musitó.

Deslizó la mano hasta su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, de manera que su pelvis notara la dureza de su excitación.

—Cuando te esté cortejando, princesa, no tendrás ninguna duda sobre mis intenciones.

Y, para sorpresa de Bella, volvió a besarla. En aquella ocasión, le hizo abrir la boca con una maestría que la hizo suspirar. Aquel beso la sedujo de la forma más sensual que Bella nunca había conocido. Se aferró a sus hombros, Edward posó las manos en su trasero y la estrechó contra él, haciéndole sentir la exquisita dureza de su erección.

Bella jadeó, envuelta en un deseo tan intenso que se olvidó de que estaban en el salón y de que podría entrar allí cualquiera.

Hasta que alguien entró. Rosalie.

—Les pido mis disculpas. Perdónenme —musitó Rosalie.

Bella estaba a punto de deslizarse hasta el suelo convertida en un charquito de hormonas cuando Edward interrumpió el beso y se separó de ella. Rosalie parecía tan avergonzada como la propia Bella.

Mientras el príncipe Edward le explicaba a Rosalie el cambio de planes de la princesa, ésta informó a Emmett de que el príncipe Edward y ella iban a acercarse a la cala a hacer un recado.

Ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás, se dijo Bella a sí misma, intentando olvidar el sentimiento de culpa mientras se metían en la limusina. Emmett se sentó en el asiento de pasajeros, al lado del conductor.

Todavía aturdida y excitada por su inesperado beso, Bella se sobresaltó cuando Edward le agarró la mano para tomarle el pulso en la muñeca.

Frunció el ceño.

—Te he puesto nerviosa, ¿verdad?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, quiero decir, sí. A lo mejor.

Edward le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, haciéndola estremecerse.

—Siento que nos hayan interrumpido. Espero con ansiedad el momento en el que no haya más interrupciones. Te encuentro bellísima, mi Lorelei.

Bella volvió a sentir que el calor ascendía hasta su rostro. Anthony había vuelto a utilizar aquel nombre. Imaginó por un instante lo que sería tener a Anthony desnudo, dentro de ella. El pulso le latía contra el pulgar del príncipe. No tenía la menor duda de que sería un experimentado amante.

Cuando llegaron a la galería, situada en la calle Prospect, la joven estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Intentó darse ánimos. Ella podía hacerlo. Plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando entraron en el lujoso interior.

—Estoy segura de que los dos encontraremos algo —le dijo a Edward—. Ésta era la galería preferida de mi madre.

Joffre Wells, el propietario, la recibió con un caballeroso acento sureño que le hizo evocar a Bella las mansiones anteriores a la guerra. Bella le explicó lo que estaban buscando y Joffre los condujo inmediatamente hasta una colección de marinas al óleo.

Bella eligió un cuadro de Windansea Beach mientras que Edward se decidió por un anochecer en el mar.

—Algún día, haré el amor contigo al amanecer —le susurró al oído mientras se acercaban a la caja registradora.

Fue tal el asombro de Bella ante aquella promesa, que se le cayó el bolso al suelo. Al agacharse a recogerlo, chocaron sus cabezas.

Consciente de que aquél era el momento de actuar, Bella pagó el cuadro y se retiró con la excusa de que tenía que ir al servicio mientras Edward pagaba el suyo. Tal como esperaba, Emmett la estaba vigilando desde la puerta trasera de la galería. Bella se metió rápidamente en el baño y dedicó algunos segundos a examinar su doble ventana. Se abría fácilmente. Esperó un minuto más y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Desde allí, le hizo un gesto disimulado a Emmett, sintiendo que se sonrojaba violentamente.

—Tengo un problema. Necesito tampones —le tendió veinte dólares—. Hay una farmacia al final de esta calle, ¿te importaría ir a comprármelos?

Emmett aceptó el dinero a regañadientes. Se había sonrojado hasta el cuello.

—Enviaré a Jasper a buscarlos.

Bella sonrió con auténtico alivio.

— ¡Gracias!

No tenía un minuto que perder. Volvió a meterse en el cuarto de baño, abrió la ventana y, contorsionándose como una serpiente, se dejó caer al otro lado.

Llegaba entonces la parte más complicada. La calle Prospect giraba en curva hasta la plaza del mismo nombre, una plaza abarrotada de tiendas y restaurantes. Había multitud de rincones en los que esconderse. Bella imaginaba que, en cuanto Emmett se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido, concentraría su búsqueda por aquella zona.

Resistiendo las ganas de mirar por encima del hombro, se dirigió hacia la calle Cave, una turística calle en la que los visitantes pagaban por bajar ciento cuarenta y cinco escalones que daban acceso a la cueva Sunny Jim. Quería llamar a un taxi desde la tienda de la cueva.

El lugar tenía un ambiente tranquilo y relajado que tentaba a los turistas a contemplar los expositores llenos de estrellas de mar, erizos y todo tipo de caracolas. Bella se escondió tras un expositor de postales y estudió la calle para asegurarse de que no la seguían. Suspiró aliviada al ver que no había señal alguna ni de la limusina ni de los guardaespaldas. Estaba sola.

La tenía. James no podía creerse su buena suerte. Debido a las altas medidas de seguridad que rodeaban a la princesa, no se había atrevido a pasar por su calle desde hacía varios días. Había reparado, sin embargo, en que el Boulevard de La Jolla una de las principales arterias de la ciudad, cruzaba con una de las calles que conducía a su barrio. De modo que había decidido sentarse allí, en una pizzería, a leer el periódico con la esperanza de ver aparecer en algún momento la limusina o su coche.

Cuando al final había visto la limusina aquella mañana, había corrido inmediatamente hasta su moto. Y había sufrido una gran decepción al ver salir de ella a la princesa junto al príncipe. Él tenía la esperanza de que los recortes que le había enviado fueran suficientes para que echara al príncipe de su lado.

Pero, aparentemente, no había sido así.

Afortunadamente, continuaba teniendo la pistola.

Acababa de esconderse tras la sombra de un magnolio y estaba pensando en lo arriesgado de disparar al príncipe Edward en plena calle, cuando al mirar por el espejo retrovisor de la moto vio a la princesa cruzando la calle que tenía tras él. La casualidad había vuelto a favorecerlo.

Aparcó fuera de la tienda de las cuevas, esperando el momento.

Tres minutos después de haber enviado a Jasper a la farmacia, Emmett advirtió que el sonido de la cisterna del cuarto de baño era demasiado constante. Llamó a la puerta. Ningún hombre se sentía cómodo tratando con los problemas menstruales de las mujeres.

—Jasper no tardará en volver, madame —dijo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Emmett intentó abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada, pero consiguió abrirla con una de las ganzúas que siempre llevaba.

Y, tal como temía, encontró el cuarto de baño vacío. La princesa había huido.

Al llegar a casa de Aro, Bella vio un coche aparcado en el camino de la entrada, lo que le hizo concebir la esperanza de que estuviera en casa. Cruzó el camino de cemento y saludó con una sonrisa a la vecina de Aro, una mujer mayor con un caniche, que caminaba hacia su coche.

—No se moleste en llamar al timbre —le dijo la mujer, mientras dejaba el caniche y el bolso en el asiento de pasajeros—. Aro le está enseñando a su sobrino el jardín trasero. Nunca oye el timbre, así que entre directamente.

Bella le dio las gracias a la mujer, pero vaciló al llegar a la puerta de la casa. Aro tenía compañía y no quería molestarlo. Quizá pudiera buscar otro momento para reunirse con él a lo largo del día.

Abrió la puerta del jardín y avanzó por un camino empedrado y rodeado de flores hasta la parte posterior de la casa. Podía oír voces hablando en francés. Desde la esquina de la casa, vio a Aro y a su sobrino. Estaban de espaldas a ella mientras examinaban una pequeña cascada. El sobrino de Aro iba vestido con un traje gris.

Bella estaba a punto de saludar cuando el sobrino giró la cabeza hacia Aro y pudo distinguir su perfil.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al reconocer aquella barba rala y la mandíbula angulosa. Instintivamente, se ocultó tras las ramas de un jazmín. Se había equivocado al llegar hasta allí. El mundo de las intrigas políticas era demasiado pequeño y traicionero. El sobrino de Aro era el secretario de su hermano: Demetri Dartois.

* * *

_**bueno como ayer no pude actualizar, hoy cap. doble, jejeje... les gustó... parece que todo se esta aclarando o quizás no y en el prox. cap. todo vuelva a liarse aún más...ejejejeje... ahora si, hasta mañana, un besote mis niñas y gracias por las que esperan hasta tarde por las actualizaciones un abrazo para todas.**_


	14. Te amo

**Te amo**

**.**

**.**

Bella había huido.

La desesperación y el sentimiento de culpa de Edward se hacían más intensos a medida que iba pasando el tiempo y Emmett y Jasper continuaban sin encontrarla. La habían sometido a demasiadas presiones. Edward había visto el miedo en sus ojos cuando estaba en el hospital después del accidente. Comprendía su necesidad de escapar. Él sentía lo mismo con mucha frecuencia.

Pero Bella había escapado sola, sin protección alguna, y había un asesino tras ella. Tenía que encontrarla.

Se volvió hacia el propietario de la galería.

—La señorita Swan sufre crisis emocionales desde la trágica muerte de su madre. Me temo que nuestra visita a la galería puede haber desencadenado una de ellas. Ella me contó que ésta era la galería preferida de su madre. No sé a dónde ha podido ir, quizá a algún lugar que sienta cercano a su madre. Me pregunto si podría llamar usted a un taxi y preguntar si alguien que encaje con su descripción ha llamado a alguno durante la última hora.

—Por supuesto, señor —contestó Joffre.

Edward no tenía la menor duda de que el propietario de la galería fuera a conseguir la información, puesto que acababa de comprarle un cuadro de treinta y cinco mil dólares.

Al cabo de quince minutos de negociaciones telefónicas, Joffre le dio a Edward una dirección de una casa de la Playa Norte.

Edward le entregó a Joffre mil dólares y corrió hacia la limusina. No sabía por qué había ido Bella a aquella dirección. Lo único que esperaba era que su Lorelei estuviera a salvo.

—No puedo permitir que La Push caiga en manos de Cullen, tío —oyó Bella que le decía Demetri a Aro.

Se quedó paralizada. ¿Estaría a punto de confesar que había contratado a un asesino?

—Ya conoces a la princesa Isabella Marie —continuó Demetri con desprecio— Ella no puede ser nuestro futuro.

—Ya entiendo. ¿Y crees que tienes derecho a cambiar el curso de la historia? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que sólo tú sabes lo que es mejor para La Push? ¿Qué me dices del príncipe Jacob? La decisión la ha tomado él, ¿no?

—Jacob es débil. No es capaz de considerar todas sus opciones. Y tú llevas veinte años en América. No puedes comprender la situación, tío.

—Pero conozco a la princesa. Y tú deberías tomarte algún tiempo para conocerla. Al fin y al cabo, tenéis el mismo padre.

¿El mismo padre? Bella sintió una oleada de náuseas. ¡Tenía otro hermano! Pensó en todos los años que había pasado viendo a Aro en el barrio. ¿Habría estado espiándolas a su madre y a ella durante todos esos años?

—No me estás escuchando, tío. Si Jacob no puede concebir un heredero, tu sobrina nieta llegará a gobernar algún día en La Push.

— ¿Y cómo te propones evitarlo?

—Mañana me iré con el príncipe. La princesa Leah y él tienen una cita en una clínica el jueves por la mañana. Espero que allí puedan ayudarlos a concebir un heredero. En caso contrario, pienso intervenir yo mismo en el proceso. La única ventaja de ser el secretario de mi hermano es que a menudo se me encargan asuntos de naturaleza extraordinariamente delicada.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Aro se volvió hacia uno de los adornos de mármol del jardín.

—El príncipe Charlie fue muy bueno contigo, ¿y se lo pagas así? ¿Intrigando y ocultándole tu identidad a tu propio hermano?

Demetri se encogió de hombros con el rostro convertido en una dura máscara de resentimiento.

—El príncipe Charlie no tuvo reparos en acostarse con mi madre. Ella estaba casada. Pero al parecer, el fin justifica los medios.

—Eso fue lo que pensó Émilie cuando se embarcó en una aventura con el príncipe. Quería darle a su marido lo que éste más deseaba: un hijo. Émilie no le dijo la verdad al príncipe Charlie hasta que su marido murió… Y lo hizo porque pensaba que necesitabas un padre. El príncipe Charlie no debería haberte dicho nunca la verdad.

Bella ya había oído más que suficiente. Demetri no había dicho que hubiera contratado a un asesino, pero ella estaba convencida de que había robado la gargantilla porque la consideraba indigna de ella. Retrocedió a hurtadillas, pero al hacerlo, tropezó con un gancho de hierro forjado del que colgaban unas campanillas de cerámica.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó Demetri—. ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

Bella no oyó la respuesta de Aro. Estaba intentando levantar el gancho con el que, al tropezar, se había hecho una herida. La sangre resbalaba por su pierna y el miedo la dominaba mientras retrocedía hasta la puerta. Acababa de llegar hasta ella cuando Demetri gritó:

— ¡Princesa!

Bella continuó corriendo por el camino de la entrada. Necesitaba ayuda.

Y, de pronto, salió un hombre de la nada y la agarró del cuello.

—Ya va siendo hora de que hablemos, princesa.

Bella agarró aquel brazo que la ahogaba, pero era tan inflexible como una barra de acero.

—No grite, sólo quiero hablar con usted.

— ¡Suélteme! —jadeó mientras giraba el cuello para verlo.

Vio una melena rubia y una nariz quemada por el sol. James Denaly, comprendió mientras éste la arrastraba hasta la sombra de una catalpa.

¿Habría visto Demetri a James? Pero aunque así fuera, era más que probable que no acudiera en su ayuda.

Estaba completamente sola. Bella se obligó a relajarse. Forcejeando, sólo conseguiría enfurecer más a James.

—Usted es el hermano de Tanya. Siento mucho lo de su hermana.

Gritó al sentir el cañón de una pistola en la sien.

—Ella murió por su culpa… y por culpa de él. Tanya no quería vivir sin él —la tristeza entrecortaba su voz— Me dijo que Edward la había abandonado y yo dejé que llorara en el hombro de su amiga, en vez de consolarla. ¡Debería haber estado a su lado!

Incluso en medio de su terror, Bella compadecía su dolor. Ella habría dado cualquier cosa por poder hacer retroceder el tiempo y evitar que su madre se sentara en el columpio aquel día.

— ¿Por eso me envió los recortes? ¿Esperaba que me diera cuenta de que el príncipe era el causante del suicidio de Tanya?

—No podía permitir que se casara con él. El príncipe era de Tanya.

Las lágrimas la atragantaron al oír aquella verdad. Edward era de Tanya. Ella misma había podido ver las lágrimas y el arrepentimiento en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de ella.

—Todavía la ama. La echa de menos —admitió con dolor—. Fue usted el que nos disparó la otra noche.

—Quería matarlo. Ese hombre no se merece vivir.

Bella tragó saliva.

— ¿Y también apuñaló a esa mujer que estaba saliendo con Edward, verdad? —James no permitiría que ninguna mujer ocupara el lugar de su hermana—. ¿Cómo justificará mi muerte…?

—Yo… —James se interrumpió al oír el chirrido de unos neumáticos.

Bella rezó para que fuera un coche de policía y poder así poner fin pacíficamente a esa situación. Pero era la limusina. ¡Oh, Dios! Cuando se detuvo frente a la casa de Aro, Bella pudo ver a Emmett en el asiento de pasajeros.

¿La habría visto a ella?

Las puertas de la limusina se abrieron a la vez. Emmett salió, utilizando la puerta como escudo, con el arma en la mano.

—Suéltala, Denaly.

—Mueve un dedo y morirá —le advirtió James.

Un frío helado invadió a Bella cuando vio a Edward salir de la limusina y alejarse de la puerta. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y sus ojos verdes reflejaban calma y determinación. No iba armado.

Bella gritó. Su rostro le decía lo que estaba a punto de hacer: iba a ofrecer noblemente su vida a cambio de la suya. Pero no podía permitírselo.

— ¡No, Edward! ¡No lo hagas!

—James —dijo Edward con voz queda—, la princesa no te ha hecho ningún daño. Matarla no te proporcionará ninguna paz. Si lo que quieres es venganza, mátame a mí. Yo nunca quise hacerle daño a Tanya. La amaba, pero no era libre para casarme con ella. No he dejado de sentirme culpable de su muerte ni un solo día.

La pistola tembló en las manos de James.

Bella rezó para que Edward pudiera detenerlo. Había visto muchas facetas de Edward desde que lo conocía, pero el valor que estaba mostrando en aquel momento, la dignidad y la compasión que estaba ofreciendo al hermano de Tanya, le hicieron darse cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a aquel hombre. Y sabía que siempre lo amaría, tanto si él le entregaba su corazón como si no.

Edward dio un paso adelante.

— ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres, James? Tus padres ya han perdido a una hija. Piensa en lo mucho que sufrirían al perder a otro hijo. No le has hecho ningún daño a nadie. Todavía estas a tiempo de evitar un error.

—Esto lo hago por ellos.

Bella fue consciente del preciso instante en el que James iba a disparar. Instintivamente, cerró el puño y le clavó el codo en el brazo con la esperanza de que soltara la pistola o de que, al menos, errara el tiro. La pistola cayó al suelo.

Y se oyó una explosión.

Edward se abalanzó hacia ellos. Hacia la pistola.

El corazón de Bella latía violentamente en su pecho cuando echó hacia atrás el codo, intentando clavárselo a James en las costillas, pero le golpeó en el hombro. ¿Se estaría tirando al suelo con ella? ¿Se habría herido con la pistola?

Edward agarró la pistola con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba a James de la muñeca y le retorcía el brazo en la espalda. Bella intentó liberarse.

De repente, alguien tiró con fuerza de ella, apartándola del peligro. Bella aterrizó en la hierba y vio a Edward retorciéndole el brazo a James y sujetándolo de cara al suelo.

La pistola estaba en el suelo. Emmett se acercó a ella, pero de pronto, apareció Demetri con el gancho de hierro forjado. Aro corrió hacia él.

Bella gritó.

— ¡Que alguien pare a Demetri! ¡Es mi hermano y quiere matarme!

Demetri tenía ya la pistola en la mano. Clavó en ella sus ojos.

—No, hermana. Te he salvado. He hecho tropezar a Denaly con este gancho.

—Es cierto, yo lo he visto —insistió Aro.

Emmett apuntó a Demetri con la pistola.

—Eso lo discutiremos cuando bajes la pistola.

Se oyó ruido de sirenas en la distancia. Demetri soltó la pistola y el gancho. Bella vio la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento en el rostro de Aro. Se agarró a las rodillas con fuerza y se dijo que no iba a vomitar. Edward había agarrado a James y al parecer no había nadie herido.

Estaba completamente abrumada. No tenía la menor idea de cuál era la verdad. ¿Quién había contratado al asesino? ¿Y quién había robado la gargantilla? No sabía a quién creer.

Y se sentía diez años más vieja.

Edward continuaba agarrando a Bella del brazo mientras ésta contestaba las preguntas del detective de la policía en el salón de la casa de Aro.

Bella le había contado a la policía que James había confesado que había intentado asesinar a Edward el lunes por la noche. Edward la sentía temblar. Había sido tan valiente. Y había estado tan cerca de perderla. Todavía no había superado la impresión de ver a James Denaly apuntando a su cabeza.

Ni tampoco la sorpresa de descubrir que Demetri era hermanastro de Bella y del príncipe Jacob. Y, para su consternación, Bella le había explicado que la gargantilla que había recibido como regalo de su padre, había sido robada en la casa una semana atrás, cuando había comenzado a recibir la preparación para ser princesa. Sospechando que el ladrón podía tener alguna relación con el asesino, Bella había decidido ponerse en contacto con Aro para pedirle una copia de la gargantilla que pretendía utilizar para que el ladrón se descubriera.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de todo esto ni a mí ni a tu hermano?

—Porque era obvio que el ladrón tenía que ser uno de vuestros empleados de confianza —alzó la mirada hacia Demetri—. No quería crear un ambiente de desconfianza.

El sudor brillaba en las angulosas facciones de Demetri.

—Yo no robé esa gargantilla. Y tampoco contraté a nadie para que matara a la princesa. He servido lealmente a la familia Black y a La Push durante toda mi vida. Te he sido leal, Jacob, y en el momento en el que vi a James Denaly amenazando a la princesa, comprendí que también podría serle leal a ella.

Jacob tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa, evidentemente nervioso.

—Durante todos estos años, hemos trabajado juntos, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras mi hermano?

Demetri inclinó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Tu padre no quería deshonrar la reputación de mi madre. Tú eras su legítimo heredero. Ya era suficiente con que me permitiera vivir en palacio con él.

Jacob posó la mano en su brazo.

—Para Isabella Marie y para mí es muy importante saber que tenemos un hermano. Mi padre fue un hombre muy rígido. Demasiado rígido, creo.

Bella sabía exactamente lo que era sentir que un padre que debía quererlo tomaba una decisión que hacía sentirse a uno como un ser inferior. Demetri no envidiaba la posición de Jacob. Había servido a su hermano convirtiéndose en su secretario personal. Y aunque tenía un plan para asegurarse de que los Black tuvieran un heredero, había demostrado un sincero deseo de proteger al país al que amaba.

Bella se zafó del brazo de Edward y cruzó la habitación para darle a Demetri un beso en la mejilla.

—Me emociona saber que tengo dos hermanos. Y aprecio que quieras protegerme.

Aquella declaración le valió dos tensas sonrisas de Demetri y de Jacob. Edward se movió incómodo en su asiento.

Bella tomó aire, intentando recobrar la compostura. ¡Los hombres siempre se sentían tan incómodos con los sentimientos! Además, no estaba segura de que se pudiera confiar plenamente en Demetri.

— ¿Por qué vivía tu tío en La Jolla?

—Yo contestaré a esa pregunta —Aro se levantó de su silla— Fue una cuestión de su padre, princesa. Quería que hubiera alguien que vigilara a su ex mujer y a su hija. Yo le enviaba informes mensuales.

Bella pensó en todas las ocasiones en las que se había encontrado a Aro paseando por el barrio y en sus frecuentes visitas a la librería.

— ¿Durante todos estos años?

Aro asintió con expresión de remordimiento.

—Después de su muerte, continué enviándole informes a Demetri. Siempre eran brillantes, princesa. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso de usted.

Sí, pensó Bella con ironía, muy orgulloso.

— ¿Y mi madre lo sabía?

—No estoy seguro.

Edward se dirigió entonces hacia los policías.

— ¿James contrató un asesino a sueldo?

—Es posible que lo confiese cuando lo interroguemos —contestó el detective Rodríguez, que parecía estar a cargo de la investigación.

—Si contrató a un sicario, ¿por qué iba a intentar matarnos personalmente? —preguntó Bella.

—Probablemente por frustración. Los accidentes que había intentado provocar su sicario habían fracasado y estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

— ¿Y cree que también fue él el que robó la gargantilla?

El detective negó con la cabeza.

—No, supongo que eso fue cosa del sicario. Ese tipo de asesinos no pierde ninguna oportunidad —revisó sus notas— Me ha dicho que la gargantilla la robaron el domingo, mientras usted estaba en el veterinario con su gata. O en algún momento del lunes por la mañana, cuando la casa estaba llena de gente.

— ¿Es posible que el sicario sea uno de los guardaespaldas, Emmett? —preguntó Edward muy serio.

—Cualquier cosa es posible si hay suficiente dinero de por medio —admitió Emmett— Intentaré averiguarlo.

—No creo que la estilista pueda estar involucrada en esto —aportó Rosalie, que permanecía cerca de la ventana del salón— No estuvo sola en ningún momento y sus referencias son impecables.

El detective apuntó la información.

—Tendremos que ponernos en contacto con la empresa que se encarga de la comida y con el mayordomo.

Demetri sacó una agenda digital de su bolsillo.

—Tengo aquí esa información.

A Bella se le desgarró el corazón al pensar que el mayordomo podría ser el asesino.

—Fue Sam el que encontró mis vitaminas cuando desaparecieron.

—Denaly ha sido muy descuidado. Es posible que encontremos alguna prueba que nos lleve al asesino a sueldo —dijo el detective confiadamente.

Edward se levantó y tomó la mano de Bella.

—Te quedarás en el hotel hasta que encontremos al asesino. Y no quiero protestas.

Después de que la policía hubiera terminado los interrogatorios, Bella, Edward y Jacob fueron escoltados hasta las limusinas con las cabezas cubiertas para evitar las cámaras. Para satisfacción de la prensa, el detective Rodríguez hizo unas breves declaraciones. Después, Aro fue preguntado por la identidad del pistolero, pero declaró que no lo conocía. Y se refirió a Bella como a una amiga que había ido a verlo, negándose a revelar su identidad.

Bella agradeció el dormitorio que le habían preparado en la suite de su hermano. Y pasó el resto del día hablando con Jacob y con Demetri. Aunque se sentía a miles de kilómetros de su mundo, comenzaba a forjarse un frágil vínculo entre ellos, una sensación de pertenencia que esperaba se hiciera más sólida cuando visitara La Push. Cenaron temprano, puesto que sus hermanos tenían que irse al día siguiente. Y, durante el postre, Bella sintió el enorme alivio de oír a Demetri confesándole a Jacob su plan para garantizar un heredero a la corona.

— ¿Habrías hecho eso por nosotros? —le preguntó Jacob.

—Lo habría considerado como un deber. Y si decides obligarme a renunciar a mi puesto, lo comprenderé.

Jacob suspiró.

—Necesito tiempo para pensarlo. De hecho, estoy empezando a reconsiderar algunas de las decisiones de nuestro padre —se interrumpió y miró a Bella con expresión pensativa—. Incluyendo el acuerdo matrimonial con Cullen. Es incuestionable que esa unión sería beneficiosa. Pero si para ello hay que enajenar el futuro de otro miembro de la familia, no creo que merezca la pena.

A Bella comenzó a latirle violentamente el corazón. No se podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿De verdad? —gimió.

—No quiero privarte del derecho a elegir tu destino. Si algo me ocurriera, confío en que Demetri te ayude de todas las formas posibles.

—Puedes contar con ello —respondió Demetri.

Bella intentó asimilar la idea de que podía separarse de Edward si así lo quería. De hecho, era lo único que había deseado desde que se había enterado de aquel ridículo acuerdo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. ¿De verdad quería separarse de él? ¿Y podría hacerlo?

—No estoy segura… —admitió con sinceridad.

—En ese caso, sugiero que te tomes algún tiempo hasta saber lo que te dice el corazón. Puedo cancelar la cita de la clínica y quedarme unos días más contigo, hasta que atrapen a ese asesino. O puede quedarse contigo Demetri.

—No, esa cita es demasiado importante y creo que Demetri y tú tenéis muchas cosas que hablar. Estaré segura con Edward y con los hombres de Emmett.

—De acuerdo entonces. Hablaremos de tus sentimientos hacia el príncipe Edward cuando vuelvas a La Push.

Bella forzó una sonrisa. Sus sentimientos hacia Edward eran exactamente lo que temía.

Edward temblaba al pensar que iba a estar a solas con su princesa. Aquélla era su primera cita y quería que fuera una noche que pudieran recordar durante el resto de sus vidas. Y quería también ayudarla a olvidar que la policía no había identificado todavía al asesino.

Aquella mañana, Bella se había levantado temprano para desearles a sus hermanos un feliz vuelo, pero Edward la había notado apagada durante las clases de francés y se preguntaba si echaría de menos a sus hermanos o si se sentiría atrapada… atrapada con él.

Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, Edward sentía la incontenible corriente que lo empujaba hacia ella. Quería que su primera cita a solas fuera tan íntima como la conversación que habían mantenido cuando Bella pensaba que Edward era Anthony Masen.

Cuando a las siete de la tarde se presentó en la suite de la princesa, tenía el estómago hecho un nudo. Aquella tarde había renunciado al traje a favor de unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color. Le había dicho a Bella que la cena sería informal. Edward saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al guardaespaldas que vigilaba la suite de la princesa.

Alice Brandon le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Buenas noches, señor. La princesa saldrá ahora mismo. Y prepárese para el impacto. Está increíble.

—Ahh.

Edward entró en la suite. Lo último que quería era que le recordaran que su princesa afectaba a su capacidad de control como ninguna otra mujer sobre la tierra.

A pesar de la advertencia de la estilista, hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo se tensó cuando la princesa salió al salón de la suite. Estaba medio desnuda. Llevaba un virginal top de ganchillo blanco que dejaba desnudos sus hombros y parte de su cintura y una falda blanca de una tela tan diáfana que Edward tuvo que cerrar los puños para contener el deseo de explorar aquel cuerpo tan maravilloso. Unas sandalias acentuaban la elegante belleza de sus pies y llevaba una cadena de oro y perlas al tobillo.

Él era el príncipe Edward Anthony Carlisle de Cullen y deseaba arrodillarse ante aquella mujer, tocarla y saborearla hasta hacerla temblar de placer.

Pero se suponía que tenían que cenar.

La dulce fragancia de Bella lo envolvía, haciendo palpitar sus entrañas mientras le besaba la frente.

—Me quedo sin palabras ante su belleza, princesa.

Bella elevó sus ojos francos y brillantes hacia él.

—Princesa no, Bella.

Y Edward supo entonces que jamás había corrido un peligro como aquél. Comprendió por qué su madre se había arrepentido de enamorarse de su padre. Se descubrió a sí mismo en medio de un precipicio sentimental y batallaba para que la fuerza y la sabiduría le permitieran mantener la cabeza fría.

—Llevo todo el día esperando este momento —dijo, tomándole la mano y guiándola hacia la puerta.

Salieron al pasillo y la guió hacia la derecha.

Bella había sabido intuitivamente, desde el momento en el que su mirada se había cruzado con la de Edward, que aquella noche iban a hacer el amor. Edward la había mirado como si quisiera verla desnuda. Sus senos anhelaban su contacto y todo su cuerpo ansiaba la dureza de los duros músculos de su pecho y de sus piernas.

— ¿No vamos a cenar en tu suite? —le preguntó Bella mientras caminaban hasta el final del pasillo, donde vio a Emmett delante de la puerta.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

— ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

Emmett les abrió la puerta.

Bella contuvo la respiración. Estaba siendo arrastrada hacia un mundo de fantasía. Las puertas del balcón se abrían al mar de par en par y una brisa delicada y salobre agitaba sensualmente los metros y metros de tela sobre los biombos de madera labrada que escondían el más formal papel pintado de las paredes.

Sobre un lecho de arena, al lado de la cama, descansaba una bañera de latón en la que flotaban pétalos de rosa y velas con forma de azucena. En el suelo, había una estera de bambú y sobre ella una chaise longe tapizada en seda dorada y cubierta de cojines. Junto a una mesa baja, en la que habían dispuesto platos con queso, pité, fruta y otras delicadezas, había dos otomanas de seda roja.

—No podía llevarte a la playa, así que he decidido traer la playa aquí, _mein _Lorelei —susurró Anthony.

— ¡Oh, Anthony!

Bella se volvió y al instante descendieron los labios de Anthony sobre los suyos; unos labios cálidos, demandantes e inquietos. Anthony hundió los dedos en su pelo y le hizo inclinar la cabeza para que encajaran mejor sus bocas en el beso. Aquella era una faceta apasionada y descontrolada de Anthony que le hacía desear a Bella envolverlo con su cuerpo en ese mismo instante, aunque tuviera que lamentar su decisión después. Anthony era tan fuerte, tan poderoso…

Bella deslizó las manos sobre su pecho y después, necesitando sentir el calor de su piel, le sacó la camisa de la cintura del pantalón y exploró los rígidos músculos de su abdomen.

Edward gimió y profundizó su beso. Bella continuó jubilosa su exploración alcanzando los círculos de sus pezones.

Sonrió sin dejar de besarlo mientras Anthony deslizaba las manos desde su pelo hasta sus senos y desde allí hasta la piel desnuda de su abdomen. El calor de las palmas de sus manos disparaba los sentidos de Bella hasta la locura. Y en el momento en que alcanzó con los pulgares los pezones que se erguían bajo el encaje del sujetador, Bella gimió con un deseo que dejó su cuerpo empapado por la anticipación.

Edward apartó el sujetador y succionó uno de sus senos, aumentando la tensión que crecía dentro de ella. Una tensión que alcanzó una altura exquisita en el momento en el que le acarició el otro seno con la lengua.

—Te estoy cortejando, _mein_ Lorelei —susurró contra la húmeda aureola.

Y su cálido aliento la hizo estremecerse de deleite.

Bella decidió que Anthony iba demasiado vestido para la ocasión.

—Y yo también, Anthony. Pero necesitas un cambio de guardarropa.

Le desabrochó el cinturón, le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y liberó su erección de la prisión de la ropa interior. La acerada suavidad de su sexo sobre su mano despertó en ella un nuevo amor por aquel hombre. Edward podía ser duro e inflexible, pero era delicado y sensible al mismo tiempo.

Lo deseaba, deseaba su amor más de lo que había deseado ninguna otra cosa en su vida. Cuando estaba en sus brazos, dejaban de importarle el abandono de su padre y las mentiras de su madre. Se sentía curada. Y quería sanar las heridas del corazón de Edward.

Edward interrumpió el beso. Con un fluido movimiento, se despojó de la camisa, los zapatos y el resto de sus prendas. Su cuerpo desnudo era impactantemente hermoso. Y lo hacía parecer más vulnerable.

Tomó la mano de Bella y se la llevó al pecho para que pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón.

—Te ofrezco mi devoción y mi pasión, _mein_ Lorelei. Y la solemne promesa de que te trataré siempre con respeto.

Bella se humedeció los labios.

— ¿Eso significa que no vas a desnudarme?

Edward gimió un juramento en alemán, la levantó el brazos, la dejó sobre la chaise longe y sonrió divertido.

—Si la señora quisiera desprenderse de su ropa, sería su humilde servidor.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando se reunió con ella en la hamaca.

Se tumbó a su lado, le levantó el top y trazó con la lengua un húmedo camino desde sus senos hasta su vientre.

Bella hundió las manos en su pelo y se retorció con impaciencia.

—Creía que ibas a quitarme la ropa.

—Todo a su debido tiempo. Hay que ir saboreando cada bocado —deslizó la lengua en su ombligo, provocándole un estremecimiento de placer—. ¿Lo ves? Puedo saborearte aquí, y aquí…

Fue bajando seductoramente los labios y la lengua. Bella arqueaba las caderas hacia él, aceptando con avidez sus caricias.

Edward le quitó la falda como si estuviera arrancando los pétalos de una flor. Deslizó los dedos sobre la escasa seda que ocultaba su feminidad, acariciándola a través de la tela. Bella se contorsionaba ante aquella increíblemente erótica fricción. Edward le besó entonces la parte interior del muslo y la tela empapada.

—¡Anthony, por favor!

Edward apartó la tela a un lado y la caricia de su lengua arrastró a Bella hasta el éxtasis final. Pero el placer no terminaba. Edward continuaba acariciándola con dedos sabios mientras ella se estremecía y gritaba su nombre. Apenas se dio cuenta del momento en el que Edward la desnudaba por completo.

Sólo era consciente de que, por maravilloso que fuera aquel placer, necesitaba tener a Anthony dentro de ella para poder expresarle plenamente lo que sentía. Y lo urgió a deslizarse entre sus piernas.

Edward se hundió en ella, llenando su cuerpo. El corazón de Bella se elevaba ante aquella comunión de sus almas. Edward comenzó a moverse, murmurando palabras en alemán que Bella no comprendía, pero sabía bellas.

El placer comenzó a hacerse insoportable. El mundo entero de Bella parecía fragmentarse. Sintió a Edward vaciándose dentro de ella al alcanzar el clímax y lo estrechó con fuerza contra él.

—Te amo, Anthony.

Edward se derrumbó sobre ella con la respiración entrecortada, intentando contenerse. Las palabras de Bella resonaban en sus oídos, alcanzando una parte de sí mismo que no había sido tocada por nadie en mucho tiempo. Pero fue incapaz de contestar. Recordó el rostro de su madre, evocó su tristeza.

Acunó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos mientras besaba sus cejas, su nariz y sus mejillas.

—Eres tan hermosa, _mein_ Lorelei —le repetía una y otra vez.

Pero no podía mirarla a los ojos, ni podía pronunciar las palabras que Bella estaba deseando escuchar. El deber estaba por encima de todo. Por encima del amor incluso.

* * *

**_bueno pues no es cap. doble... lo siento el curro... como de costumbre... mañana pillo unos dias de fiesta... me voy con mi marido de escalada... necesitamos un kit kat del negocio y es la mejor forma de desestresarse ;)... bueno casí la mejor...jejejeje... conmigo va el portatil... pero no prometo nada... aunque lo intentaré. un besote guapisimas._**


	15. Secuesto

**Secuestro**

Bella abandonó la suite a las seis de la mañana. Edward dormía profundamente. Habían hecho el amor tres veces y cada una de ellas había sido más increíble que la anterior. Pero Edward no había pronunciado en ningún momento ninguna palabra de amor.

Quizá fuera demasiado tiempo, pensó. O quizá se estuviera engañando a sí misma, le advirtió la voz de su conciencia. A lo mejor Edward no dejaría de amar nunca a Tanya.

Para su sorpresa, encontró a Rosalie sentada en el escritorio del salón de su suite, con la cabeza inclinada sobre un portafolios que sin duda contenía la agenda de Bella para el día siguiente.

Levantó la cabeza al verla a entrar y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Su Serena Alteza, ¿ha disfrutado de una velada agradable?

Bella era consciente de que tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa arrugada. Quería darse un baño, dormir y tener tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado entre Edward y ella.

—Sí, pero estoy agotada.

—Tiene clase de dicción a las nueve y media, seguida por una clase de francés a las once. ¿Le parece bien o quiere que cambie la agenda?

—No, me parece bien. Pero asegúrate de que me despierte a las nueve.

—Muy bien. Le deseo dulces sueños, madame.

Bella estaba a punto de meterse en el dormitorio cuando se le ocurrió pensar que Rosalie debía haber conocido a Tanya. De modo que volvió al salón con intención de preguntarle por la relación de Edward con Tanya, pero Rosalie estaba hablando por el teléfono móvil.

—Acabo de revisar la agenda de la princesa con ella. Todo continúa como estaba planeado…

Bella se dijo a sí misma que dejaría la pregunta para más tarde.

Hablar por un micrófono en una sala de conferencias vacía habiendo dormido sólo tres horas no era una buena forma de comenzar el día.

A Bella nunca le había gustado hablar en público y estuvo luchando con el micrófono durante una hora intentando leer el discurso que Rosalie le había preparado. Para su frustración, el profesor al que Rosalie había contratado le recordaba cada dos minutos que tenía que acercar la boca al micrófono.

Al décimo intento, Bella estaba ya a punto de abandonar y tenía la garganta seca.

Rosalie le llevó un vaso de agua y le dijo que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Bella bebió agradecida y dejó el vaso en el pulpito.

—Buenas tardes, señoras y caballeros. Es un privilegio poder…

—Exprese más confianza —le advirtió el profesor desde el centro de la sala.

Bella le dio una patada al podio y el agua le empapó la rodilla. Genial.

Rosalie colocó la mano sobre el micro.

— ¿Por qué no se toma un descanso y se termina el agua mientras yo hablo con el señor Johnson sobre la próxima lección?

Bella bajó la mirada. Se había caído la mitad del agua. Bebió lo que quedaba, sacó unos pañuelos de papel del bolso y después de reparar el desastre, agarró el bolso, se dirigió hacia la puerta y le dijo a Rosalie que no podía dar la clase de francés.

Antes de salir, vio que Rosalie atendía una llamada del teléfono móvil, señalaba la puerta de salida y le decía algo a Jasper.

El impacto que reflejaban sus pálidas facciones le advirtió a Bella que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Era Emmett. Han disparado al príncipe Edward cuando bajaba a la joyería del hotel.

— ¿Le han disparado? ¿Está…? ¿Está bien?

Rosalie le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

—Venga conmigo. El guardaespaldas ha ido a conseguir un coche. Han llevado a Edward al hospital.

Bella no necesitaba que la urgieran.

—Es fuerte, no vamos a perderlo —la consoló Rosalie mientras corrían por el vestíbulo del hotel.

En la acera los estaba esperando una limusina y Bella se metió en ella completamente aturdida. Rosalie descolgó el teléfono de la limusina y le indicó al chofer su destino.

— ¡No pierda ni un segundo!

Bella apenas podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Cerró los ojos, intentando buscar fuerzas en su interior. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Se suponía que iban a estar siempre juntos. Ella quería experimentar la alegría de saber que Edward la amaba.

— ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Lo han atrapado? —preguntó, reprimiendo un sollozo.

—Emmett no me lo ha dicho.

Bella urgió en silencio a la limusina para que corriera más y cuando vio que el chofer se dirigía hacia al sur en vez de hacia el norte, descolgó el teléfono y le advirtió:

—Se está equivocando de camino.

De pronto, sintió un peso en el brazo que le indicó que algo no andaba bien. El teléfono se deslizó de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Los ojos se le cerraron. Se sentía extraña, adormilada y terriblemente cansada, como le había ocurrido cuando estaba haciendo las pruebas de conducción. ¿Habrían vuelto a drogaría otra vez?

—No se preocupe, princesa. El chofer sabe a dónde va.

En medio de la niebla que nublaba su conciencia, Bella registró el tono triunfal de Rosalie. ¡El agua! ¡Rosalie la había drogado!

Luchando para permanecer consciente, intentó alcanzar el botón para bajar la pantalla que las separaba del asiento del conductor. Tenía que alertar a Jasper. La pantalla se deslizó unos centímetros, pero el asiento de pasajeros estaba vacío.

— ¡Socorro! —le gritó al conductor.

Rosalie se enderezó y empujó a Bella contra el asiento de cuero. A continuación, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta el suelo de la limusina.

Rosalie sonrió con frialdad.

—Le presento al hombre que va a matarla, princesa.

Bella pestañeó medio adormilada. La droga era demasiado fuerte. Las historias que Rosalie le había contado sobre su infancia en palacio se fundían en la mente de Bella con algo que James había dicho sobre el día que había muerto Tanya. James pensaba que su hermana estaba bien porque estaba con una amiga. Y Bella supo entonces que el hombro sobre el que Tanya había llorado era el de Rosalie. Se humedeció los labios.

—Tú mataste a Tanya.

—Por supuesto que la maté. Pretendía engañar a Edward para que se casara con ella quedándose embarazada. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Edward me besó cuando tenía trece años y fue entonces cuando supe que estaba destinada a ser princesa. Cuando usted muera, Edward podrá seguir los dictados de su corazón. Y se dará cuenta de que ha tenido siempre cerca a su verdadera princesa.

— ¿Y también apuñalaste a la diseñadora?

—Se estaba acostando con ella.

Bella ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Es posible que se case contigo, pero nunca te amará —dijo antes de perder la consciencia.

Bella había abandonado su cama aquella mañana sin despertarlo. En aquel momento, Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio, pero era incapaz de concentrarse mientras pensaba en las razones por las que lo había dejado.

Alzó bruscamente la cabeza en el momento en el que entró Emmett en el salón acompañado por Jasper. En cuanto lo miró a los ojos, Edward supo que portaba noticias que no le iban a gustar oír.

—Jared Schoenfeldt y la princesa han abandonado el hotel bajo falsa identidad.

Jasper estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—Jared Schoenfeldt ha recibido una llamada que parecía ser de Emmett. En ella le decían que habían disparado a Su Alteza y lo habían llevado al hospital. Me pidió que le consiguiera un coche.

Edward los miraba incrédulo. El asesino todavía estaba fuera.

— ¿No pueden llamar al chofer?

—No contesta al teléfono.

— ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido todo esto? —preguntó Edward horrorizado.

—Hace unos setenta minutos. El detective Rodríguez viene hacia aquí —contestó Emmett—. Señor, espero que me perdone la intromisión, pero metí un localizador en el bolso de la princesa ayer por la noche. Ya se había saltado las medidas de seguridad en dos ocasiones y después de lo que había ocurrido ayer con Denaly, consideré que era una medida justificada.

Edward agarró a Emmett por los hombros. Ya hablarían en otro momento de aquella violación de su intimidad.

— ¿Podrías localizarla ahora?

—Sí, siempre que se haya llevado el bolso.

Bella se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia mientras la arrastraban fuera de la limusina y la dejaban sin ninguna ceremonia en el suelo de una furgoneta.

Flexionó los dedos. Estaba demasiado débil para moverse, pero por lo menos estaba despierta. Quizá se le estuviera pasando el efecto de las drogas. Oyó voces. La de Rosalie y la de un hombre.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Tengo el lugar perfecto para dejarla. La policía intentará encontrar la limusina. Eso nos dará tiempo para abandonar la zona. La dejaré en una gasolinera en dirección a El Centro. La policía creerá que he intentado abandonarla en el desierto. Usted finja que ha conseguido escapar y págueme dentro de dos días lo convenido y un extra para el chofer. Él no dirá una palabra.

Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras Rosalie y el hombre se metían en la furgoneta.

—Una cosa más —añadió Rosalie. Bella sintió que su enemiga le colocaba algo en el cuello. ¡Era la gargantilla de su cumpleaños!

—Ahora, a enrollarla —dijo el sicario.

¡No! Bella necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaban haciendo. La claustrofobia la dominaba mientras la enrollaban en una alfombra. No podía moverse, apenas podía respirar. El sonido de la cinta adhesiva alrededor de la alfombra casi le hizo sollozar.

El sicario la ató las muñecas con la cinta y le tapó también con ella la boca.

—Así no se moverá. Con este calor, no creo que aguante más de dos horas cuando la dejemos en el contenedor. Y lo mejor de todo es que nunca la encontrarán.

— ¿Y el bolso?

—Lo he metido en la alfombra, con ella. No quiero que queden pruebas.

Bella sintió lágrimas de gratitud cuando calzaron el bolso en el hueco de la alfombra.

Esperó hasta que la camioneta su puso en marcha y se concentró en la dolorosa tarea de ir levantando las manos hacia el bolso.

El helicóptero de la policía había localizado la limusina aparcada tras un edificio abandonado, a dos manzanas del hotel. Edward iba sentado en un coche de la policía secreta, observando la pantalla del ordenador y rezando para que encontraran a la princesa y a la secretaria de prensa.

El detective Rodríguez pidió por radio una ambulancia. Edward se sintió como si acabaran de darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Pero el punto continúa moviéndose hacia el este —protestó, sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

—Antes revisaremos la limusina. Es posible que hayan dejado allí a Rosalie y hayan cambiado de vehículo —le explicó Emmett—. Nos acercaremos a Rosalie con precaución. Empiezo a encontrar sospechoso que confundiera la voz de otro con la mía.

—A mí también me extraña —admitió Edward— ¿Podría ser una cinta grabada? Rosalie estaba destrozada.

— ¿Y por qué impedir que Jasper fuera con ellos en el coche?

—No dejo de pensar en la gargantilla de la princesa. La noche que murió Tanya, Rosalie estaba en el yate. Fue un gran consuelo para mí durante todo ese tiempo. De hecho, le concedí el puesto de secretaria de prensa de palacio porque había llegado a convertirse en una persona imprescindible para mí. Y estoy empezando a darme cuenta, Emmett, de que a veces no somos capaces de ver las ambiciones secretas que nos rodean.

El coche de policía rodeó un edificio abandonado. En el momento en que se detuvo al lado de la limusina, Edward sintió el corazón en la garganta. Salió rápidamente del vehículo, junto a Emmett, el detective Rodríguez y su compañero.

—No hay nadie en la limusina —gritó Rodríguez, intentando abrir la puerta del conductor. Estaba cerrada.

—Abra el maletero —le sugirió su compañero.

El detective Rodríguez abrió el maletero con una palanca. Su compañero soltó una maldición.

— ¡Hay alguien aquí!

¿Rosalie? ¿Bella? Edward se obligó a mantenerse fuerte mientras miraba el cuerpo que había en el maletero. Era el chofer con una bolsa sellada sobre la cabeza. Y estaba muerto.


	16. Fin Todo a salido bien

_Titulo original: Her royal bodyguard de Joyce Sullivan_

**

* * *

Todo ha salido bien**

**.**

**.**

Princesa Isabella Marie, contorsionista, pensó Bella con orgullo mientras alzaba la mano derecha hasta alcanzar el bolso. Jamás volvería a burlarse de su natural torpeza. Si no hubiera sido porque había tirado la mitad del vaso de agua, en aquel momento estaría inconsciente, o quizá muerta.

Rosalie y el sicario no habían vuelto a hablar. De momento, Bella había conseguido quitarse la cinta adhesiva de la boca. Y aunque el calor era sofocante y estaba aterrorizada, estaba tranquila. La noche que Denaly les había disparado, Edward le había enseñado con su ejemplo a mantener la calma.

Rosalie y el hombre que conducía la furgoneta habían matado a su madre y Bella estaba decidida a sobrevivir para que se hiciera justicia. Tenía los dedos húmedos por el sudor mientras intentaba abrir el bolso. Pero al final lo consiguió. Metió la mano y encontró el spray que Emmett le había dado.

Tuvo que hacer cuatro intentos hasta que consiguió quitarle la tapa con el pulgar. ¡Le sudaban tanto las manos!

Bella alargó el brazo hasta el final de la alfombra enrollada e intentó concentrarse en los movimientos de la camioneta. ¿Estaban en una calle de la ciudad o en una autopista? Emmett le había advertido que la reacción de una persona al recibir el spray podía ser inmediata y no quería provocar un accidente.

Desgraciadamente, por el movimiento de la camioneta, imaginó que estaban en la autopista 94, dirigiéndose hacia el este.

— ¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Relájese. Vamos sobre el horario previsto—. ¡Maldita sea! —el sicario frenó bruscamente. Bella, envuelta en la alfombra, se deslizó varios centímetros para acercarse a los asientos— La gente no sabe conducir, vamos… —volvió a pisar el freno.

Bella sintió disminuir la velocidad de la furgoneta. Tenía que actuar en ese momento. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó el botón del spray.

—Nos estamos acercando —anunció Emmett de pronto— El punto demuestra que están saliendo a la autopista.

—Tenemos que buscar una camioneta o una furgoneta con los cristales oscuros —dijo el detective— Y tener en cuenta que, cuando nos vea, saldrá huyendo.

Edward reparó entonces en los erráticos movimientos de una camioneta blanca que iba unos metros delante de ellos. Estaba invadiendo el otro carril y estuvo a punto de chocar con un coche plateado.

— ¡Allí, la furgoneta blanca!

La furgoneta se detuvo de pronto y las puertas del conductor y del asiento de pasajeros se abrieron. Una rubia vestida de color azul pastel salió tambaleándose de su interior.

—Es Rosalie.

Para asombro de Edward, el conductor salió también disparado de la camioneta y chocó contra un camión que tuvo que frenar bruscamente para evitarlo. El hombre rebotó como si fuera de goma y aterrizó en el asfalto. No había señal de Bella por ninguna parte.

A partir de ese momento, aquello fue el caos más absoluto. Los coches de policía comenzaron a aparecer en escena, dirigiéndose hacia Rosalie y hacia el sicario. El detective Rodríguez intentó contener a Edward, pero éste se zafó de su brazo y corrió hacia la camioneta.

—_¡Mein Gott!_ —clavó la mirada en la alfombra enrollada. El dolor le desgarraba el corazón. ¿Habrían llegado demasiado tarde?

Oyó una tos amortiguada.

— ¡Socorro! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

—Lorelei, estamos aquí —gritó tosiendo.

Le lloraban los ojos mientras ayudaba a un policía a sacar la alfombra de la camioneta. El policía cortó la cinta adhesiva que sujetaba la alfombra. Y allí estaba la princesa, con el rostro enrojecido, la ropa arrugada y completamente viva.

Bella estaba acurrucada en el suelo de la suite de Edward, con las puertas del balcón abiertas, dejando que el sonido de las olas la calmara.

Después de una rápida visita al hospital, había vuelto al hotel acompañada por la policía. De alguna manera, los medios de comunicación se habían enterado de quiénes eran y mantenían vigiladas todas las entradas del hotel.

Edward había insistido en que se quedara en su suite. Bella se había bañado y Edward se había reunido con ella en la bañera. Le había lavado el pelo y habían hecho el amor. Después, la había llevado a la cama y no había dejado de abrazarla hasta que se había quedado dormida. Pero no le había dicho que la amaba y aunque Bella necesitaba decírselo a él tanto como oírselo decir, se había reprimido.

Las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo le recordaban el brillo de los ojos de Edward. Eran las dos de la madrugada. La incesante energía de las olas la llamaba, arrojando respuestas y preocupaciones silenciadas.

Bella había encendido una vela por su madre y llevaba puesta la gargantilla a modo de celebración.

Rosalie estaba en la cárcel y el sicario muerto. La policía lo había identificado como Alec Nasth. Afortunadamente, el conductor del turismo plateado no había sufrido heridas en la colisión de los vehículos.

—Mamá, estoy bien —le susurró al mar—. He sobrevivido y ahora comprendo por qué dejaste a papá y por qué no podías volver. Tenías razón.

— ¿Lorelei?

Bella se volvió. Edward permanecía entre las sombras, con un pijama de seda negro. Bella palmeó el suelo, para que se sentara a su lado.

—Ven conmigo.

Edward se sentó a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

— ¿No podías dormir?

—No, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

—Hoy te has comportado magníficamente.

Bella le apretó el muslo.

—Tengo un maestro ejemplar. Y hoy me has salvado la vida.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Es Emmett el que se merece los honores, aunque rompió algunas normas al meterte ese localizador.

—Al primer hijo que tenga lo llamaré Emmett, pero has sido tú el que me ha enseñado a no dejar que el miedo me supere.

—Me siento halagado.

Bella se reclinó contra su pecho.

—Hoy también he tomado otras decisiones —se interrumpió un instante— El sábado me reuniré con Jacob y con Demetri en Francia. Quiero ir a La Push con ellos. Creo que ya es hora de que la princesa Isabella Marie se enfrente a sus responsabilidades.

—Si así lo quieres, princesa.

Bella alzó la cabeza y admiró el oscuro perfil de Anthony.

— ¿Me amas, Anthony?

Edward se tensó.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. El amor tiene muy poco que ver con un matrimonio…

—Real —terminó Bella por él—, sí, lo sé. Estoy preparada a hacer sacrificios por La Push, pero una cosa que no voy a sacrificar ese el derecho a que el hombre con el que me case me ame por ser yo misma. Yo te amo a ti Anthony, no tu corona. Valoro tu amistad y estos momentos que estamos pasando juntos más de lo que nunca podrás imaginar, pero no puedo entregarle mi vida a un hombre que no puede amarme. Le pediré a Jacob que me libere de los términos del acuerdo. Pensaba que tenías derecho a saberlo. Y espero que trabajando juntos, podamos superar la enemistad entre nuestros países.

Edward asintió. Tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada, Y en realidad, Bella tampoco esperaba una respuesta.

Los titulares se reían de él. Edward deseaba que Emmett hiciera desaparecer todos aquellos malditos periódicos de sus habitaciones. Durante las seis semanas anteriores, había encontrado periódicos y revistas sobre sillas, mesas… incluso en el interior de su coche. Y era condenadamente irritante que le recordaran constantemente que había sido realmente abandonado. Y no importaba la frecuencia con la que Edward tirara esos periódicos a la basura. Siempre volvían a aparecer en otro lugar.

Por una parte, Edward se sentía increíblemente orgulloso de que Bella hubiera desplegado sus alas y hubiera demostrado que era capaz de asumir sus responsabilidades con confianza e ingenio. Incluso había conseguido acallar los inevitables rumores que cuestionaban su legitimidad.

Pero por otra, le molestaba verla sonriendo en una fotografía en la que aparecía en un club de París junto a un actor. ¿De verdad pensaba Bella que un actor mal afeitado sabría educar a un hijo para que accediera al trono?

Pero a medida que iban pasando los días, Edward sentía que era otro el dolor que crecía bajo su orgullo herido. Echaba de menos la belleza de su Lorelei, echaba de menos sus estimulantes conversaciones y sus adorables meteduras de pata. Echaba de menos la suavidad de su voz. Y sus rizos, y aquel calor impetuoso que le hacía sentirse vivo cada vez que la tocaba. Cada vez que la besaba.

La echaba de menos a ella. La soledad de su cargo nunca se le había hecho tan insoportable.

Edward suspiró, se sirvió una copa de brandy y se dejó caer en su sillón favorito. Para su irritación, también le habían dejado allí un periódico. Edward lo tomó con una mueca. El titular de la portada lo enfureció: Princesa embarazada de príncipe desconocido.

Edward se bebió el brandy de un solo trago.

Rara vez había nada de verdad en aquellas historias, pero ya iba siendo hora de abrir las negociaciones.

—Damas y caballeros, es un gran placer para mí presentarles a mi hermana, Su Serena Alteza Isabella Marie, princesa de La Push —anunció el príncipe Jacob a los invitados y dignatarios que se habían reunido en el salón de baile de palacio.

Bella sonrió y sostuvo la cabeza alta mientras entraba en el salón en medio de un aplauso, vestida con el modelo naranja que había elegido Edward semanas atrás. Jacob la besó, y también su cuñada, que acababa de concebir un hijo.

Dirigiéndose a ellos en francés, Bella les dijo a los invitados lo mucho que se alegraba de poder volver a casa tras haber vivido durante tantos años en el extranjero y que era un honor para ella servir a La Push y a sus ciudadanos.

A pesar de las dificultades que su cargo entrañaba, Bella adoraba La Push, con sus colinas salpicadas de amapolas y margaritas y los viñedos en las riberas del Rhin.

Demetri le guiñó un ojo desde un lateral. Durante las ocho semanas anteriores, había decidido continuar siendo el secretario personal de su hermano y, para evitar que el nombre de su madre fuera presa del escándalo, había preferido mantener en secreto la verdad sobre su nacimiento.

Bella y Jacob habían respetado su decisión, pero habían dejado muy claro que aun así, lo tratarían siempre como a un hermano.

Bella se quedó helada cuando vio a la persona que estaba al lado de Demetri. Era Edward.

No, no solo Edward. Era el príncipe Edward vestido con el traje para las ceremonias oficiales. Estaba más atractivo incluso que en sus sueños y sus ojos escondían misterios que su corazón continuaba anhelando compartir. Todavía no lo había olvidado. Y, al igual que su madre, probablemente jamás olvidara al hombre del que se había enamorado.

—Damas y caballeros, si me permiten, me gustaría hacer una presentación especial —Jacob señaló hacia Edward— Su Real Alteza el príncipe Edward de Cullen.

A Bella le temblaron las rodillas cuando Edward se acercó al estrado en el que permanecía junto a su hermano y su cuñada. Lo miró con recelo.

Edward saludó al príncipe y a su esposa y después se arrodilló ante Bella. Los invitados se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Bella se puso roja como la grana y el corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando Edward besó su mano enguantada. ¿Pensaría pedirle disculpas en público?

—Mi querida Lorelei —dijo con su rico timbre de voz— He venido aquí esta noche para pedirte que me perdones por mi arrogancia. Me ofreciste el regalo de tu amor y tu amistad y pedías que te ofreciera a cambio lo mismo. Pero en mi arrogancia, pensé que nuestra unión soportaría mejor las presiones propias de nuestra posición si no albergábamos falsas expectativas en cuanto al amor. Pero no hay nada falso en mis sentimientos hacia ti, _mein_ Lorelei. Te amo, y no como un príncipe, sino como un hombre que quiere una compañera con la que compartir sus alegrías y sus penas. Quiero que tu hermoso rostro ilumine mis días y tus sabias palabras me reconforten y me hagan reír. Te ofrezco por tanto mi corazón y mi devoción —la voz le temblaba y Bella vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

Aquello la desarmó.

Edward le sonrió.

— ¿Me concederás el honor de ser mi esposa?

Bella sonrió resplandeciente al oír aquellas palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar.

—Es difícil resistirse a un hombre capaz de admitir que se equivoca. Te amo, Anthony, y sí, me casaré contigo.

Anthony sacó entonces una sortija de diamantes del bolsillo y la deslizó en su dedo.

—Éste era el anillo de mi madre —se levantó y la besó. El salón entero estalló en aplausos.

— ¡Champán! —ordenó Jacob.

Edward rió feliz, su corazón y su alma bailaban de alegría. Jamás había sido tan feliz.

Bella estaba sin respiración.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Edward le habló entonces de los periódicos que iba dejando Emmett para que él los encontrara.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Por eso me has propuesto matrimonio? ¿Para cumplir con tu deber porque creías que podía estar embarazada?

Edward posó un dedo sobre sus labios, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

—Sss, déjame terminar.

Bella dejó de hablar, pero las chispas de sus ojos reflejaban perfectamente su opinión.

—Leí uno en el que sugerían que estabas embarazada. Eso me hizo pensar en mi madre y en el legado que me había dejado. Mi madre pasó la mayor parte de su vida añorando el amor de mi padre y jamás tuvo el valor de pedirle lo que quería. Me di cuenta de que no quería pasar así el resto de mis días. La vida puede ser muy solitaria cuando falta el amor.

El recelo desapareció de la mirada de la princesa cuando el príncipe Edward la besó, perdiéndose en la dulzura de sus labios.

El amor valía mucho más que todo el poder de la monarquía.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Bueno pues una historia más terminada, espero que les gustara de todo corazon... sigo en medio de la montaña... ayer no pude subir... y tengo 15 min. para conectarme... por lo tanto no he podido leer los rw aún... pero mil gràcias igualmente... un besote ... hasta el domingo no vuelvo pero esperero poder conectarme mañana a partir de las 19.00h... muakis a todas.**_


End file.
